Legend of Fire
by ssp47
Summary: *Completed*
1. Unforgotten Memories

Legend of Fire  
  
* ssp47's Corner * Ok for those of you who haven't read my work this is my corner where I thank reviewers or explain what's going on and other stuff like that. Basically it's a clipboard. I'm flexible person and accept any kind of feedback. Please feel free to send me flames, constructive criticism, or things you want to see in the story. Like Lloyd coming back or something. And if you feel like I need to post my Character bios, review and tell me so. And an important note, there will be some religion that concerns with my beliefs and standards of the church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. But I will not preach to my readers. If this subjects or content or if the church offends you I do not suggest reading this work that I have written for the pleasure of L.O.D. fellow fans. OK I'm done! Songs or poems are in ~ 's. Thoughts are in *'s which are also used to separate different scenes, my notes are in, ('s and flash backs will be, if they show up right, in italic letters.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Legend of Dragoon. Most of the characters you will meet here in this fiction are MINE and cannot be used without my consent. Too bad though.I got lots of ideas for sequels.-_-  
  
CHAPTER 1: "Unforgotten Memories"  
  
~ They will never rest nor sleep. There will never be a time when we are without them. They will always be needed. We will always need them. Fire, Wind, Darkness, Light, Thunder, Water, Earth. A Legend is a dream that never dies. ~  
  
"Are you proud of me dad?"  
  
"Christa, I couldn't be more proud of you. You're a black belt now after all those years of training. You gave an excellent performance tonight. I was very pleased."  
  
"You looked so strong out there, in your karate uniform. " Her mother chimed in with a smile from the front seat of their hunter green Honda Accord. "And yet very beautiful."  
  
"Mother!" Christa objected. "You know I-"  
  
"I know, I know. Don't want to be called a 'pretty girl'. But that's what you are dear."  
  
"In karate it doesn't matter what you look like but how you perform." Christa Farrah explained for the tenth time. Her mother rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course dear." Her father chuckled. Christa smiled, satisfied with her parent's approval. She rested her head on the car window. A loud car horn blew into her ears and her head jerked up.  
  
"What the?!" Her father swore while swerving around a driver that had intercepted them at a low speed. There was silence for the deaf and then came the scream. The last breath her mother would take.  
  
"DAN!!" There was a screech of tires and a slam on the breaks but it was no use. The breaks locked and the car lost control. Without slowing down at seventy miles an hour the vehicle went straight for the nearest thing, another car. They collided in the front with eachother on highway sixty- eight. Christa's body lunged forward but was held to the seat by the seat belt over her chest. Her mother hit the dashboard and was killed instantly. An airbag burst from the driver's side and cushioned the father. They kept going, both engines erupting into flames. They were finally stopped by an SUV that was able to take the force of the two vehicles. The second car's engine blew killing everyone inside in a heartbeat. The car looked like a burning inferno, a trapped flaming prison. Christa's head lay over her chest and she was breathing hard.  
  
"Daddy?" She whispered. Her eyes went to her mother and she knew she was dead. She saw the damage to her head, a cracked skull. She gasped at the sight and her insides churned. She looked at her father and saw blood dripping from the air bag. The windshield had shattered into deadly pieces that cut like knives and two pierced her father's head. She couldn't breath. Just looking and hearing only her breath was enough. Into her nose came the deadly smell of smoke. Fire spread over the dashboard and flooded over to her father. She put a shaking hand to her seat belt and undid it and tried to open the door. It didn't move.  
  
"HELP ME!!" She screamed louder with more fear in her voice than she ever had in her life. "SOMEBODY! FIRE!!!" Luckily there were more people involved in the accident that weren't hurt that came to her assistance. Her door pulled and pushed on while a spark of flame came to the seat that she sat on. She screamed afraid to die, afraid of ending up the way her parents did.  
  
"HELP ME PLEASE!!!" She screamed. The fire spread over to her side of the seat. She pushed herself against the car door as much as she could. Her eyes were starting to see only blurs and the smoke was very thick. It thickened as the fire spread. She found herself coughing more then she was breathing. In her mind she couldn't think and in her blurry vision came a small sparkle of red light. It was warm and comforting and seemed to save her soul. Her breath came back and she no longer smelled the smoke in her lungs and the fire that was almost touching her cloths went out. Suddenly her door was jerked open and she was pulled from the car and rushed away. And then a noise louder than anything came to her ears. The engine gave and the car exploded. Tears gushed down her face as she shook violently.  
  
"Somebody call an ambulance!" A man ordered to one woman. Christa looked up at him and her eyes went black.  
  
*~*  
  
"Christa." Rita put her hands on the shaking girl that was in her sleeping bag. "Christa please, wake up." Her eyes were moving violently under her lids and with a final sudden gush of air into her lungs; the brown eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Christa didn't say anything because it wasn't the first time she had that nightmare, the visions of her parents dying and the final moments that could've ended in her death as well.  
  
"You ok?" Rita asked unaware of her best friend's dream.  
  
"Yeah." Came the sturdy response. "Sorry bout that. I.had a nightmare."  
  
"I can tell. It bothered you?"  
  
"No." She lied. She had that dream, relived the night of the accident all her life. At least every two months the dream came back to haunt her. And it all happened, her life ended five years ago. Christa was twelve-years- old when it happened and she was now seventeen, a senior in Fredrick High. After she was orphaned she moved into her own apartment paid for by the government. She had an interesting time learning how to care for herself "food" wise but it was a step no sooner taken. Christa glanced at the purple cat clock that sat on the white dresser in her friend's room. * Five A.M. * She thought.  
  
"I gotta go, Rita." She said gathering her leather backpack.  
  
"Why?" Rita asked supprised. Her hazel eyes and straight hair was down to her chin.  
  
"I just need to." Christa hurriedly wrapped her sleeping bag up and tied the rope around the green bundle. She tossed it in a heap with her pillow by the door.  
  
"At five A.M.?" Christa knew Rita was hurt, but the young girl wasn't good at explaining herself. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing." She lied again.  
  
"Christa. We've been friends for two years and I feel like I know a stranger that just slept in my house that came right off the streets. I know nothing about you. Why don't you trust me?"  
  
"You know one thing." Christa said putting her pack around her shoulder.  
  
"What?" Rita asked standing.  
  
"I'm not a stranger from the streets." Her bedroom door closed softly and a body limply fell on the star covered purple bed.  
  
*~*  
  
No, it did bother her. Infact it nearly scared her. She didn't want to see her parents dead and bleeding infront of her eyes or relive the force of the car as it crashed into the victim. Every two months like a bad horror movie. Horror and pain brought her shaking her in her own bed. Maybe it was the fact that she still lived on the same street that it happened. It wasn't her choice it was either the "way" or the "highway". Christa would've chosen herself, except she was too young. And yet it was almost as if one force wanted to force her to remember. * Remember what?! * Christa asked herself. She shook her head violently trying with every muscle to forget it already. There was nothing to remember. No. Nothing! * Nothing! * Christa thought angrily. Her head was down on the pavement and following had led her into the park that was outside the apartment complex. There were never runners out on this cold a morning and Christa had been walking for eleven minutes and she was still freezing, still dressed in dark blue flannel pajama pants and a thick cotton tank and blue slippers. Maybe she was walking to slowly for her body to warm up.  
  
"Ooof!" She coughed walking into a running force. She didn't move but felt arms around her keep her from falling. She looked up into the strong blue eyes of Logan Keith; a young man who was in many of her classes and one of her few so called "friends".  
  
"I'm sorry I ran into you." Christa said quickly. Her teeth chattered a bit but she bit her lip to keep from shivering.  
  
"Christa you're as cold as ice." Logan said in a worried voice.  
  
"I'm fine." She said backing away. Logan had raised eyebrows and Christa nodded toward his soaked chest. "I have limited funds to even wash my cloths."  
  
"Ah. Of course." Logan said with a sly smile. "I apologize. Why don't I wash that for you?" Christa made one her gesticulated gestures.  
  
"I don't think your parents would approve of me around in your house with nothing else on." Logan blushed.  
  
"Oh. Well I wouldn't mind that." Christa gave him the death look. Logan was a nice guy and what he just said was meant to be a harmless playful remark. "Ok, I was kiddin!" Logan said laughing at the look on her face. "I'm glad to see you've kept you standards."  
  
"So you were testing me?"  
  
"I didn't know. With what's happened to you."  
  
"It hasn't effected my standards. I still have a testimony." "I'm glad to hear that." A cold breeze couldn't move his beautiful short army cut hazel hair but it made the hair stand up on Christa's back. Logan's face became stern. "Where's your jacket young lady?"  
  
"At home in my closet."  
  
"You wanna catch a cold? I'll have to feed you some of that nasty medicine."  
  
"Do and you die." Christa said holding up her fist.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Logan did a quick salute with a grin. "But seriously, you'll catch a cold. Do you want to go over to my house for a cup of hot chocolate?" Christa suddenly remembered why she was walking home to her apartment.  
  
"Sorry but I was just on my way home."  
  
"Are you sure?" Logan asked but Christa had already made her way out of the park.  
  
*~*  
  
The alarm clock went off and the shower water ran. Two hours later Christa got what little sleep she could get and prepared herself for another day at school. She fried herself some eggs and toasted some toast and ate it quickly and washed it down with a glass of grapefruit juice. She pulled on a good pair of low hip in-style jeans and a jade colored long sleeved T-shirt that had a tin slit at the top and the number thirty-five on it in bronze yellow. She slipped on some tennis shoes grabbed her books and car keys and was out the door. Christa owned an emerald green Honda Jeep that she paid for with her salary from working at a Sally-Mart. She hopped into the front seat and slammed the door shut. The car roared and briskly turned out of the parking lot and drove off in a hurry. No, you can guess she wasn't concerned about getting to school on time but she didn't want to end up in the traffic that was always waiting for her like a dreaded curse on 465. She was at the intersection that flowed into the highway but decided that for once she'd take a break. She changed her coarse and fled down an open road that was behind a video store and followed that road till she was above the highway and crossed many roads and finally ended up at the high school parking lot ten minutes late. The young girl didn't care and entered 11th grade Lit/Comp and the first thing on her desk was a detention. Logan sat behind her and watched her fill out the slip and returned to her seat. The teacher, Miss Wig, was the most boring thing that lived on this planet. Her lessons put everyone to sleep in heartbeats and the only one who was getting A's was Logan. Whenever he got a good mark on a test he'd torment Christa till she slapped him upside his head. He didn't mind. He liked to get on her nerves when it came to showing off his A's and at the same time effacing the C's on her report cards. Christa couldn't stand him and hated him for his brilliant mind and good Lit skills.  
  
"Ha! Made another A on that cumulative test."  
  
"Show that 90 and above mark and I'll shove that A down your throat." Christa growled. Logan chuckled with his great smile on his thin strong face.  
  
"Awwwww! What did you make Chris?" Christa shoved her paper into his face and Logan smoothed the gathered paper. He gasped when he saw the score. Infact, he let his jaw drop a couple of inches. "Ouch that's one bad grade. Worst one you've ever had." Christa didn't say anything and scribbled on her paper. "Hey you can make it up. You got A's all over the place in honors two years ago when you took this class. It's not like this coarse is any harder."  
  
"But I failed Honors and now I'm taking the same coarse again. I'm lucky to be passing Algebra 2 with a C."  
  
"If you put in effort you'd pass above me and everyone else in this class." Logan said sharply. "I remember back when we were in Elementary School. The teachers saw you as a genius; you could've become the next Albert Einstein. And C's were things you didn't know about. You got straight high A's all through your life and now here you are, failing badly in a freaking Literature class!" Christa fumed in her seat.  
  
"Who are YOU to tell me what I can or can't do?!" She demanded quietly. "I've chosen the road and I'm living a life. That should be enough for you."  
  
"Its not when I know you can do better." Christa didn't say anything. The teacher scribbled on the board with chalk and ran off some English composition for her students to do and then the bell rang. Luckily they weren't assigned any homework. Christa ran through another day of teacher lectures, piles of homework and the garbage the cafeteria dared to call school food. Fourth period was Algebra 2 and Mister Diaz was never in a good mood for math. He had tried to pass for science but the Board of Education rejected the idea because his students were the best at math in whole state of Georgia. Mister Diaz could care less if he let his entire room of students fail math. He just wanted to teach science but unfortunately for Christa and many students, were piled with problems every night. But luckily the torture only lasted one hour and then came the bell.  
  
"Miss Farrah, can I have a word?" Mister Diaz asked from his desk.  
  
"Yeah?" Christa said slouching in the chair that was beside his desk. "Another detention?"  
  
"You're about to get one with that attitude of disrespect." He returned sharply. "I wanted to talk to you about your efforts." Christa rolled her eyes. * Another lecture coming up on the two o'clock train. * She thought.  
  
"Mister Diaz, I would think that you of all people would be aware of my efforts."  
  
"Well congratulations Miss Farrah. You're the worst student in this school. We are all very aware of your efforts."  
  
"Really. You and what army?"  
  
"Don't get on my nerves girl. It's bad enough putting up with your scores in my grade book."  
  
"Just gets better doesn't it?"  
  
"For me in this case yes. You're suspended."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"You have one day to clean up your acts and your effort and maybe, we won't expel you which is what, I first put on the table in the first place."  
  
"Hmmm. Too bad.."  
  
"If you don't care about education then why do you bothering coming to school?" Christa stared at him and then looked away.  
  
"My parents wanted the best for me."  
  
"Then lord save them if they found out what a slut you've become." He said with a strong hatred that only came out around her. "Get out of my classroom." Christa stood up and left with a slam of the door. Failing.That's what Christa was now good at. It shouldn't have supprised herself that Diaz finally came off at her about her grades but it seemed to have impacted her like a heavy burden that was always on her shoulders that she could never relieve. A burden that Christa put on herself. * Why didn't they take me with them?! * She angrily asked in her self- conscious mind. * Why did they leave me here? Alone? With no support or love from anyone? I am nothing without them. I gave up everything when they left me hoping my day of leave would come.but it hasn't.I'm stuck here alone.all alone.there's nothing for me, no one who understands me, no one who can help me. All alone. * An angered fist broke out and slammed into the girl's bathroom stall. She had skipped her last class because all the pains of being alone without love came down on her like bricks. * If life won't take me away.then I'll leave myself. * Christa held her breath at the thought. Her own hand taking her own life.but what was left for her? She had no meaning in this world and no one cared. But.suicide.? She cupped her hands and imagined a weapon or gun closed tightly in her grasp. She would be killing herself and then her own blood would be stained on her soul when she returned to God. Was she prepared to face that consequence? To stand infront of him at that moment when the judgement day would come?  
  
Christa shook her head slowly and filled the empty space in her hands with her face. The fourth period bell rang and Christa left the bathroom and went to her car and drove back to her apartment. 


	2. The RedEye of Courage

CHAPTER 2: "The Red-Eye of Courage"  
  
When Christa arrived home she piled her school books and undone homework on the kitchen counter. The counter was small and plastic but cheap was what you got when somebody else supported you. The furnishing was from the late 60's, the sofa's lost a couple of springs and some were poking out from the couches and the last bit of paint that was on the walls was beginning to peel-off, leaving a very rank smell of old rotting wood. The courtesy included poor plumbing, a kitchen about the size of a closet and a nice handful of bills every month. Christa put aside the quality of her living space and ate a small quick meal and dressed for work.  
  
Her job was in the city at a Sally-Mart, which was an ancient replica of Wal-Mart and K-Mart. The salary was low but so far it was the only job that accepted failing students and Christa had to work somewhere. Christa stood behind her cash register and began checking people out. She worked five hours a day and weekends were no exceptions. The company had to compete with five other companies in the area and was barley holding onto the weight and shift of customers and profits.  
  
It wasn't long before a large line formed ahead of her and Christa was filling plastic bags and typing out receipts as fast as her hands could move. Purchase after purchase and another line went through her register. It was only a month away before December and already the town was abuzz in Christmas shopping. Items and toys were effacing off the shelves and bigger lines were forming behind registers. Christa was a tad more impolite then she usually was. She was tired and felt from that moment when she closed her register that it was going to be a long night. And indeed it was.  
  
"Christa!" The blonde turned around to see Jerry the manager running up to her. He was a sturdy guy of twenty-one with dark skin and dark hair. He stopped infront of her and Christa had the feeling. "Look at this crowd, eh? We don't even have enough cashiers to work them all. I hate to ask but we need you tonight."  
  
"I just finished my shift. I'm ready to go home." Christa replied sharply.  
  
"Don't we all?" Jerry asked lightly. "I wouldn't give for a soft pillow right now. Sorry but you have to reopen and take care of that long line."  
  
"You can get somebody else."  
  
"Hey thanks but I've tried that." And then he ran off back to his office. Christa glared at him wishing dozens of bricks would fall on him or something. Just something that would vent off her anger. With deep resentment she gave in and reopened her register and again the line washed through. Her temper was rising from frustration and it reached its peak when a grumpy redneck cut in line of an elderly woman.  
  
"E-e-excuse me young man but I was infront of you." The woman said shaking her cane at him in his face. The man dropped his purchases on the conveyer belt and turned to look at the old woman.  
  
"Look lady I've been waiting in this line for the past thirty minutes and no old bark is going to tell me what I can't do." He growled angerly and the woman stepped back intimidated. The one thing Christa couldn't stand was big rednecks bullying other people around. She glared at the man and said quite firmly with many sparks of fury.  
  
"You will not be served by cutting other people in line, sir." The man looked at the blonde that had spoken to him and his temper fumed.  
  
"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" He challenged. He slammed his purchases of food onto the scanner. Christa stood there her eyes afire. "Do it!" He nearly shouted. Christa took the can of beer and threw it in his face.  
  
"Not at my register! Go kill somebody else's nose with you stench and rags you dare call cloths and the road maps on your arms!" This was not wise to get to fiery elemented people together with peaked tempers. The man grit his teeth and aimed a punch at her. Christa dodged it quickly grabbing his arm and twisting it hard to the right. There was a long deadly cracking noise and a loud thud of food products falling upon the redneck that was holding his arm in pain.  
  
"Now get out of my line!" Christa screamed and the man scrambled to his feet and ran for the nearest store exit. The woman and people behind her were scared to come closer and quickly scattered to other more full lines ahead of cashiers. Christa, satisfied with her defeat grabbed her gear and headed for the door. Jerry was at the exit waiting for her, his face completely changed. He was furious.  
  
"Right in my own store." He said firing daggers at the blonde woman.  
  
"He deserved it." Christa remarked not saying anything else to defend herself.  
  
"In my own store. You're lucky I won't press charges." Christa rolled her eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't care if you did, and it's your fault for not seeing the stress level was growing rapidly. If you let me off this wouldn't have happened." Jerry stood there for a moment and then walked away with a mutter that Christa heard.  
  
"You're fired!"  
  
*~*  
  
The arch of the fiery back of a phoenix, which could not be seen from deep within the volcano, Villude, burned in red flame. The crooked hand from up above the volcano glowed in a pale red color and the phoenix was forced out of the lava and up above the powerful sorcerer.  
  
"You will not interfere." The man, hidden beneath a huge black cloak of stars, said coolly. "For thousands of years I have wandered the Earth and now I will regain my flesh. You will not stop me." He clenched his fist tightly and slowly and the Phoenix was slowly dying from the pressure of his power. The flames started to dim as the fist tightened. From deep below the guardian's power to control, the blood red sphere of the spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon emerged from the safety of the phoenix. The burning gold eyes gazed on the spirit of the Dragon that was clutched tightly in the sorcerer's hand. There was only one way to call it back from his powerful hold.  
  
The heart of the phoenix cried out mightily to the entire world searching for a heart as pure as the one who once held its power. A song of despair reached back into the phoenix's heart, a faint cry of help. Instantly the Dragon spirit flew out of the hidden man's grasp as if by mental control and flew up into the sky and flew away to the west.  
  
"Now I may die in peace." The phoenix thought before falling to the volcano's lava never to rise up again. The hidden man stood watching it fly with a fly grin forming on his lips.  
  
"Nothing will stop me, not even the cry of a fire bird." From his cloak came a dark surge of power that formed into a bolt of lightning and flew up after the sprit and struck it with a powerful force that changed the Dragon's coarse to its new master.  
  
"After over 20,000 years of waiting I will rise again and build my throne upon the briers that dare to oppose me. Rebirth to the warriors of Fire, Light, Wind, Earth, Darkness, Thunder and Ice, of the light will you descend to earth and out of the dust will you die, life of destiny and death by fate. Rebirth of the Dragoons."  
  
*~*  
  
"Let me go alone." Rose said nothing and only nodded as Zeig turned to descend Vol. Villude.  
  
"I trust you." She said making him turn to face her once again. Those words had two meanings, 'I know you'll be ok' and 'I love you'. He smiled reassuringly and stretched his hand and started climbing. Rose stood and watched, patiently waiting for the Red-Eye Dragoon to be born. The fiery red eyes were waiting for the warrior in red armor to fight him. There was awe in the man's heart and a feeling of respect for the creature he was about to slay. The blonde man drew his sword and charged at the dragon. The dragon lifted his wings and flew up above the warrior and blew a great gust of flames.  
  
Zeig covered his face with his armored arms and felt not the pain of fire. The dragon, seeing that fire wouldn't work to rid himself of the human. Quick and agile, the Red-Eyed dragon swooped over Zeig and pounded his huge talons into the man's armor. They both were in the air and Zeig was dangling for his life. His sword still in his tight fist suddenly rose up and pierced the scaly armor of the Red-Eye.  
  
The dragon flung him from his claws and Zeig fell to the earth. His back screamed for mercy as it hammered against the sharp rocks below. He managed to sit himself up but was soon against the rocks. His sword slipped from his hand and his eyes went dim. Then he felt the dragon's hot breath against his cheek and he was lifted from the rocks. The pain was unbearable, a sure sign that Zeig's back had been broken slightly. Zeig felt the earth again under his body and saw the great dragon stand over his body. His sword was held carefully in the jaws of the beast.  
  
"Kill me." The Red-Eye said through his eyes. "I can't stand the pain of war anymore." Zeig gazed up at him and reached for his sword. "Aim for my eye and I will give you my spirit." Zeig could barley lift his own sword because of his condition. He would make his first kill and the dragon was giving up his life and spirit to aid the humans. The dragon seemed to feel Zeig's hesitation and showed his words through his deep red eyes. "It is better that one should fall to the earth then a whole race collapse."  
  
Wise words and the man knew that it was true. It was either the life of a dragon for the lives of the human race. Zeig found the strength in his mind to thrust his sword into the red eye and instead of blood; fire bled from them and engulfed both the dragon and Zeig. There was no more pain in Zeig's body and the flames didn't burn his skin. For a moment Zeig floated in the air in Dragoon armor and watched the Red- Eye dragon descend into heaven with the Red-Eye Dragoon spirit glowing brightly in his hands. ~  
  
*~*  
  
Christa pondered more on her dream the next morning. A dream about a dragon and a warrior. Well she guessed it didn't happen to just anybody. But it seemed like it had really happened before, but that was crazy. Dragons didn't exist and men didn't go around looking for them and then getting this cool armor. Armor. That armor was nothing like she'd ever seen before. It was powerful and beyond humans in a way that it fascinated Christa. It must've had power enough to destroy millions of lives and cities in just one strike, like a nuclear bomb. The only difference was the armor had a more respective awe about it.  
  
"Alright today class we have a new visitor that just moved in from Tokyo Japan. Class meet Erica Echo." There was never such silence in first period. * They're probably trying to figure out what "Echo" rhymes with. Nobody has a last name like that. She'll be teased for the rest of her life. * But there was no teasing, no snickering, and no muffled laughs, only silence. Christa looked up from her desk and saw the figure everyone stared at. Erica was tall, thin, tanned skinned and beautiful with an oriental elegance. She wore a skin-tight white v-neck long sleeved shirt with a hood in the back and a long jean skirt with a loose belt. Her sleek black hair was styled and in a bun and her violet eyes showed no fear around people and the innocence of a young lady. * No. With a looks like that she'll never be teased. She'll be admired and loved, unlike me, an outcast.* Christa bowed her head and scribbled on her paper.  
  
"Please take your seat next to Miss Farrah." The teacher said pointing to the desk next to Christa. Erica gracefully approached the desk and smiled at Christa who ignored her completely.  
  
"Hello." * I can't believe she just said that. * Receiving no reply Erica took her seat and took out paper and wrote down notes about the famous American water colorist, Winslow Homer. A movie started and a narrator spoke with a muffled voice. It fell onto many deaf ears and the day wore on. Second period went by followed by third and fourth period.  
  
Erica happened to be in Christa's lunch period the last two more of her classes. The gorgeous girl repeatedly tried to grasp the blonde's attention but was constantly ignored. It wasn't until last period when Christa was walking towards her car in the parking lot did Erica finally have her eyes.  
  
"Why do you ignore me?" She asked walking up to her. "What have I done to you?" Christa gesticulated with her hands and shook her head.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking to a person like me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't you get it? There are people in that school now that would die to hang out with you and instead you come to me asking for friendship? That decision could hurt your social status."  
  
"Oh? And you have one?" Erica replied angrily. "Look I don't want to hang with people that are full of it." Christa stood there with an anger growing inside.  
  
"I don't hang out with people and I don't go looking for them." With that she hopped in her car and left the girl standing under a cloud of anger and bitter disappointment. 


	3. Revival of the Spirits

* ssp47's corner * falls over and laughs at Striker's review * Sorry that just amused me, no offense. I just need to write more quickly. You're doing better on your story btw, I'm liking it more and more. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
CHAPTER 3: "Revival of the Spirit"  
  
"And for your forecast tonight it appears we will be receiving some unexpected showers around the next hour. But if you take a look outside, these aren't ordinary storm clouds. Our scientists are looking into them and we should have more news later on. And that is Channel 44 Team News. Thank you and goodnight." A small window store TV set on the news channel went out and the annoying buzzing noise, that reaches your ears when the cable is out, was muted from the noise of the purple and black clouds above. A few newspapers blew softly across the streets and moved a soft drink can. It was crunched under a tennis shoe that hurried on the street.  
  
"If it rains on me I'm going to be ticked." Christa muttered silently. She was walking home from work after her vehicle wouldn't start and there was no one around to help her out so she left it in the store garage. Nobody was out on the streets tonight because of the strange colors and actions of the clouds. Personally a meteor could've fallen from space and blew the city to heck and Christa wouldn't have cared so she took a "risk" and was about a block away from home. She wasn't at all surprised from the sudden heat front that hit the city. Christa was just grateful she didn't have to haul around a coat anymore.  
  
"Oh heck I'll just cut across an ally." The clouds above her flashed but it wasn't lightning. It was a more powerful force that was under pressure in the vapor of the sky. Instead of water droplets, electric vibes were forming from the pressure. They started breaking apart and that caused the flashes. Suddenly ahead of her a great pillar of lightning struck the pavement and the electric vibes flowed into the trash that leaked from the trash bin. Christa stopped short, startled and unsure what to do. Her instincts told her to turn back but another lightning bolt blocked an escape.  
  
"What's this?!" She asked herself. She kept telling herself to remain calm and not to panic. The lightning bolts faded and the objects they struck glowed brightly in purple light. Then they started waving to a chant that struck the night air. The language was undecipherable and was only heard in mutters. Suddenly the bits of trash and debris flew up into straight columns and in a way glued themselves together to create hideous forms of monsters created from the trash humans used.  
  
"I guess this is what happens when we don't recycle." Christa said aloud. She found a lead pipe next to the wall of the ally and armed herself. She didn't know if it would be much of use to her, seeing that these monsters appeared by magic. Physical ability, which was what Christa had, may not harm these dark spirits that opposed her. Thoughts came to her to run out of the ally, that wasn't blocked anymore but the young girl knew better. You couldn't run from anything.  
  
There was a frightening amount of silence between the monsters that had formed into beats with black eyes. In their tin hands held dangerous weapons made of metal and spiked wire. The chant came again although different and more deep. Christa took a step back. Their eyes glowed brightly and all of a sudden one moved the tin and wired sword and charged with fast agility. Christa flung herself out of the way and jammed her pipe against the monster that held a metal chain over her. She kicked violently against the leg and it broke apart and the monster fell to the earth. Christa leaped to her feet with the same fire in her muscles when she was still in the martial arts. She swung the lead pipe against the other monster's head behind her and it collapsed completely. It was surprising how strong one pipe could be when you had the physical strength to go with it. Soon they all lay in heaps of trash before her feet.  
  
It didn't feel right, even though they were nothing more then paper plates, but it was over. Christa threw aside her weapon and turned to leave the ally. And it wasn't "all right" for as soon as she took her next step the mysterious chant came again, stronger and more commanding then the first couple of times. Christa froze and unarmed. A tin can infront of her reflected the new surge of power that came from the clouds and gave to the piles of debris. Her eyes grew wide at what they were this time. Not walking piles of garbage but actual monsters. They almost looked like the kind that she saw in fairy tales only much more deadly. One of them approached her from behind and it was the biggest of them all. Christa didn't move but the enemy's eyesight wasn't pour and in a blink of an eye the deadly force of the monster's claws lifted her up high into the sky.  
  
For a moment the blonde thought that the beast's intention was to let her fall to the earth like a cracked egg, but she was wrong. The beasts caught her and tossed her around like a cat playing with its kill. She was slammed against the brick walls and thrown to the pavement like a rag doll. Blood spilled from her for head and Christa felt her ribs give way from the pressure. She moaned softly afraid that any cry out of pain would either kill her instantly or only make them take more painful measures.  
  
Christa felt the pavement again and reached for the pipe that laid a few inches away. Her hand grasped it. The biggest monster stepped over her with its jaws dripping with salvia. Two skinny beasts slipped on both her sides growling with the thrill to kill. It was no use to fight. The pipe, once so light felt like a rock in her hand. Three against one and the judges had already decided. She let the pipe drop from her hands and heard it hit the ground like a drum. The slithery monsters lunged at her face and Christa closed her eyes waiting for their jaws to tear her flesh. There was another painful moment of silence and the final sounds of saliva falling from their mouths.  
  
"I failed myself." Christa whispered. Tears dropped from her tightly closed eyes waiting for the pain. But it didn't come and Christa felt her eyes close more tightly. She squinted and saw that the whole world seemed to be lit by a red nightlight. The monsters jumped back ten feet from Christa. The young girl quickly adapted to the bright force of light and saw that it was all coming from an orb the size of tangerine. She turned over and continued to stare at it. It was calling to her. A soft warm call of power that she was destined to hold. Her hand reached for it. "Don't!" Christa's eyes turned and saw a thin woman leaned against the ally wall with casually crossed arms and legs. * Erica.?!* Christa thought. "Wh-what?" The young girl asked. The orb stopped glowing and fell to the pavement beside her. "Touching that spirit will chain your soul to the fate and power of your destiny for as long as you live." From her chest came a glowing light of white that surrounded Erica in a pillar of sun and moon light that flashed around her body creating white ad silver armor that covered her body and lifted her from the ground with wings of a dragon. Beside her hand came a long strong bow filled with magical power.  
  
"What are you?" Christa asked staring at her. The monsters seemed not to care and charged forth at her. Erica lifted herself from the ground and lifted the bow over her head. "Star Children!" She said and let her hands fall to her sides that created magical light stars that hit the pavement and pools under the monsters that exploded in flashes and stars of light. The monsters burst in blood and there was nothing that could harm them anymore. The mysterious clouds above their heads cleared and the moon reflected on Erica's armored body. She stared at Christa and touched the center of her chest and her armor disappeared in another fantastic flash of light and she was in her regular cloths again.  
  
"I am the loyal servant and knight of the White Silver Dragon." She said smoothly. "A Dragoon?" Christa asked. She tried stand up on her feet and suddenly realized the pain in her body that was still there. Erica smiled and pulled out her White Silver Dragon spirit. "The White Silver Dragon has powers full of healing magic. It can heal your body from those wounds." As she spoke her spirit orb glowed and the healing light flowed into Christa's veins. The blonde looked over at the red orb that lay softly on the concrete. "Why did you stop me, Erica? From receiving my fate like you?" Christa stood up and walked over to the orb and stared at it. Erica joined her by her side.  
  
"I believe that whether it is "fate" or not, people should be given a choice whether they will accept their destiny or not. So I gave you that choice. I made that choice and I accepted my fate. The only question is, are you willing to walk that same road of chained destiny?" Christa frowned at the orb. "Who would take my place if I chose not to accept it?" "The fates that are given to us cannot be completed by the souls of others. There may be no one else to take upon your destiny." Erica said seriously. Christa stared down on the orb's glimmering beauty. * There's nothing else for me here and there may be a reason that this is given to me. * She reached down and picked it up in her hands. The orb glowed brightly and surrounded the last of the darkness in the ally with the Red-Eye's power.  
  
"I accept my fate as the Dragoon Knight of the Red-Eye Dragon."  
  
* ssp47's corner * Yes it was a shorter chapter, but other chapters will be longer. So Erica IS the White Silver Dragoon, not the Violet. I didn't think the thunder element suited her. ^_^ 


	4. Fate's Road

CHAPTER 4: "Fate's Road"  
  
Erica wrapped the thick warm blanket tightly around her shoulders. It was a cold morning and the small apartment was not flourishing with warmth. Late that night the girls had pulled out every blanket and towel from the closets and bathroom and used them to assure a warm night sleep. Erica had taken the couch that folded into a twin bed and Christa resided in her bedroom. The American Oriental breathed gratefully. She had not expected for the Red- Eye Dragon to accept her fate, but she had and it gave Erica sense of comfort because she wouldn't be alone anymore on the journey. She had left her home in Tokyo Japan two years ago in search of the Red-Eye that would lead her along her destiny. Erica remembered the vision she had right before her fifteenth birthday. She had seen her ancient ancestors tell her that her chained road of fate would come in a spirit of magic.  
  
It had puzzled her to the brink of insanity in such a way that she felt prompted to seek guidance from her father. Her father prayed to the ancestors and Erica received the same message. Then in a dream the young girl saw the world burn in spiritual fire. Erica, herself in the dream, cried out to whoever heard her asking how she could prevent this curse. She was answered with the White Silver Dragon spirit with her hands. The next morning the seventeen year-old showed it to her parents and they told her the Legend of the Dragoon that had been passed down from generation to generation. Erica's destiny was to find the Red-Eye before the fire flashed and the world would be saved with the birth of an angel. Erica soon realized through her two years of training with her new powers that saving the world would not be an easy task.  
  
"Find the soul of the Red-Eye and bring him to knowledge that he may open the gate to the road of the sun and an angel shall be born on that day." Erica murmured.  
  
That was the poem given to her by her parent's known legend. Erica stood up on her feet and let the blankets fall to the couch-bed. Erica wore gray sweatpants and a black tank top. She walked over to the big sliding window in the room and carefully pressed her hand against the glass. In this country, Alta, there was said to be the Mountain of Redeemed Souls where mystical elves were said to reside. Although it was said to only be a myth, elves were wise and knew many things about ancient prophecies and the end of the world stuff. But from this city called Harrelson, it would take well over thirteen days by car.  
  
Suddenly Christa entered the room. She was wearing the same pajamas from a couple of nights ago. She seemed surprised to see Erica staring out the window as if she were interested in the dirty laundry that hung from the neighbor's windows.  
  
"Up already, huh? Were you awaken by the lovely aroma of decaying underwear in the morning?" She had meant it as a joke although she never made them so it entered Erica's ears as an uncaring remark. "No. I was up for awhile." She replied. Christa felt the dark shadow she created by her cold tongue but shrugged it off and entered the kitchen. It was very awkward having another live in your home.  
  
"Would you like anything for breakfast?" Christa asked finding an empty refrigerator. "No thank you."  
  
Christa shut the fridge door and hunted in the empty cabinets. Finally she found a box of Raisin Meal. She grabbed a clean white ordinary bowl and dumped some cereal into it carelessly.  
  
"So.how long have you been training with your spirit?" Christa asked not looking up. She hunted more in the creaky cabinets and found some canned milk and made a mixture with water and created "food storage milk". She ate the cereal while waiting for Erica's reply.  
  
"About two years." Erica walked over to the kitchen counter and her side on it. "What do you feel we need to do?" She asked this without eye contact. * I wonder if the same thoughts dwell in her mind that control mine? *  
  
Christa swallowed and shrugged, not seeming to care. "I don't know really. I just got this thing and I'm not really sure how to use it. But it'd be helpful to find people with information and an idea on what's going on." * Well I guess that's close enough. * Erica thought.  
  
"Why? What do you feel we need to do?"  
  
"From what I know there's a myth that elves reside on Mt. of Redeemed Souls. They are said to know every legend there is." The oriental replied. "But you need experience with you spirit first." Christa rested her bowl on the counter and Erica went on.  
  
"And this place is a perfect newspaper article if your neighbors saw anything suspicious. So I think we should head up into the mountains for awhile and train where it's quiet." Christa crossed her arms and leaned on one foot.  
  
"That sounds logical, but wouldn't we come across any monsters like the crap last night?"  
  
"Probably. We have more on our shoulders then just saving the world." Christa nodded and stared at the ceiling with a frown.  
  
"What exactly do we have to do as Dragoons? Is the world really at risk?"  
  
"We shouldn't be worried about anything we aren't prepared for and a mission is one of them. We have to train together and learn how to fight in battle as a team." Christa stared at Erica.  
  
"You know it'd help a lot if you'd stop talking like you were forty years old. There's a mysterious air about you I don't like and I got a strong feeling you know a heck a lot more of what to do than I do." Erica stared back and said smoothly.  
  
"If you would open your heart instead of your mouth, you would learn more."  
  
*~* ~Flash back~  
  
~ Nobody dared say anything more. Once Erica's father made a decision, it was like Jesus had spoken the bible. It was final. The Echo family would be moving out of Japan and into the United States. Terrain Echo, the man of the household, worked for a computer upgrade program company. The company had grown over the country and the last stop was the U.S. The transfer would be made in the next month. Erica respectfully approved her father's decision as well with the rest of her elders and mother.  
  
"It will be exciting to explore new places." She said quietly although she didn't mean it. Her sixteenth birthday would be in a few months and here she had to leave her home to a country she knew little about, even though she was mostly blood American. She was excused early from the dinner table and the sad girl went for a walk out in her parent's glorious gardens.  
  
She had a favorite place among the cherry trees and lilies in the pond. She sat on a small hill surrounded by cherry trees that were about to burst in blossoms. It was a peaceful resting place for Erica. It was reverent and quiet. The only noise came from the trees above her where a bird's nest was sleeping until the family would hatch. Here Erica could show her true feelings and let off her mask. Here and only this place did she cry and she cried all the night long not making a sound but letting the tears flow down her cheeks. A sympathetic bird flew on a small branch above her head and sang a soft lullaby. Erica listened to it intently, tuning everything else out of her head. Finding words that matched to the melody, Erica sang a little bit.  
  
The songbird stopped singing and suddenly flew away. Erica heard footsteps behind her and saw her mother stand in front of her. For a minute she said nothing, rather pondering on what she wanted to say.  
  
"I'm just as sad as you but if you would be with us as a family we could get through this together. It's hard on us if we take it alone."  
  
"I'd rather be with myself. It's different for then it is for you. You've been to America and you like it there."  
  
"I don't like everything there." Her mother replied sitting next to her. "I'm sure you'll get used to it. You might even like it."  
  
"I don't think so. It won't be the same." Her mother sighed and searched for the words to say that would impact her daughter's sight of the country.  
  
"It is human to be attached to the place you were born. You grew up here and Japan will always be your home. And it isn't human to not accept things for what they are. But it is wrong to never allow yourself to see the light in all things. You may be needed there." ~  
  
Needed was the key word. Erica had wondered so many times if her mother somehow knew what she was destined to do. She stared at Christa for the first time in Dragoon armor. They were both floating a couple of inches from the ground. Erica armed with her bow and arrows while Christa had no weapon at the moment.  
  
"What am I supposed to fight with?" Christa asked with somewhat expectation for a weapon of some type to come out of thin air.  
  
"For now I will teach you to cast spells. The Red-Eye has been traditionally armed with a sword and since you are in need of one, the spirit will equip you with one. But it is far easier to learn with the sword then with your mind. So the sooner you learn to cast spells, the quicker you might gain your hold on them. So first things first, to cast a spell you must call on the power of the dragon."  
  
"And how am I supposed to do that?" Christa asked.  
  
"You lift up from the ground and prepare your mind for the spell." Christa rose a bit in the air. "All you do is relax and let the Dragon talk to you."  
  
"What?!" Christa demanded rudely. Erica bit a part of the inside of her lip.  
  
"Watch what I do." She was motionless for a few seconds and magical energy charged over her armor.  
  
She lifted her bow over her head and light masses surrounded her and flew away and became pools of light under Christa.  
  
"Star Children!" Erica commanded. Arrows of light hit the ground and Erica dropped her hands to her sides and the pools condensed and exploded into a pillar of heat. Christa groaned and felt her armor still intact.  
  
"How are you teaching me by blowing me to bits?!" She demanded angrily. Erica touched the ground.  
  
"You must trust in your armor. As you can see, I was far from blowing you to bits." Again the magic charged around her armor and she lifted from the ground and held her bow up high above her head and gracefully and drew a silver arrow through it and bent backwards and shot the arrow high into the sky. "Moon Light." Christa watched amazed as the silver moon appeared and poured its light down onto Christa's armor and her strength and magical defense recovered.  
  
Christa landed on the ground and watched Erica touched the ground again.  
  
"Now you try as I have done. Let the dragon speak through you."  
  
"Are you kidding me? I don't know anything about casting spells or letting dragons speak through me!"  
  
"Relax and try." Erica said patiently. "If you are to be a successful Dragoon, you must master the art of spell casting." * Oh, this may not work.Why is she making this so difficult on herself? * Christa grit her teeth and lifted from the ground. She stared at the ground and couldn't see the magical power charged over her armor.  
  
"Look it's not working!"  
  
"You're mind is turbulent and you're not letting the dragon speak through your mind." Erica said. Christa tried again but no magic power was felt thought the armor's abilities. She clenched her fist and growled softly. "Look! I can't get this to work! I can't do it!"  
  
"You're a fool to not let yourself try." Erica said softly.  
  
"I have tried and nothing's happened!  
  
"Then quit." Erica said firmly. She bent her head in disappointment. Christa ignored her and the Red-Eye armor disappeared. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling in the woods and the earth shook in very timed beats.  
  
"What's tha-" Christa was lifted from the ground by the hand of a huge mountain troll. Erica stared with wide eyes. The troll grunted and smashed the blonde down to earth. Erica rushed over to the girl and found she was still breathing but her body was badly hurt. But she couldn't cure her now without a risk that in the process she two would get injured. She rested Christa safely on a rock and she quickly flew from the ground and aimed a strong arrow at the head of the troll.  
  
The green slimy head flew back and the troll held his head and painfully cried out and stomped on the earth swinging his club madly. It was like a wrecker ball made of wood and Erica could not strike without risking the hit of the club. The troll stopped moving and growled angrily at Erica in her White Silver Dragoon armor. He roared at her knowing that she was the cause of his pain and tossed his club. Erica couldn't dodge it and quickly countered it with another arrow. The troll growled deeply and swung at Erica stupidly. The young warrior dodged all his hits and shot three more arrows into his thick skull. A loud roar erupted from the forest and it ringed in Erica's ears.  
  
Suddenly the white orb centered on her chest sparkled. That was the signal that her time as a Dragoon was almost up and she had to act fast. The troll saw the distraction of his roar and sucked in a lot of air and literally the earth shook. The pitch of the cry was high and it screamed loudly in Erica's ears. She stood motionless in the air and was hit by the power of the troll and fell to the earth. Erica looked over at Christa and held her bow tightly and aimed another arrow into the sky and cast her healing spell over her comrade.  
  
"Moon Light."  
  
The troll stood over her and with a tree trunk in his hands he blew a hit on the armor that absorbed the hit and disappeared with Erica left unconscious.  
  
Christa felt the moon's healing power revive her and she lifted her eyes over and saw the troll strike Erica right before her armor disappeared. She grit her teeth at the massive headache in her head.  
  
"He's gonna pay." She growled.  
  
She tightly clasped her Red-Eye dragon spirit and transformed into the armor in a fantastic flow of flames. The troll aimed another fist over Erica ready to strike again but felt a painful strike erupt from his right arm. His eyes flashed around and saw Christa floating in midair with the "evil eye" on her face.  
  
"Oh, did that hurt?" She said ruthlessly.  
  
The troll roared in fury. There was yet another pest to deal with. "Come on!" Christa challenged as the troll charged at her. She dodged him from the left and let him swing to the right and dove under his belly and kicked him hard in the groin.  
  
The troll knelt to the ground and screamed. The same paralyzing sound vibes flew through Christa's ears but she paid no heed and shot from the ground. A new feeling of power surged through her armor and she felt the magic charged over her armor. A strange language was in her ears. * This, this is the voice of the dragon. Please, let me have your power. * From the orb centered in her chest came a burning ball of fire that charged over her chest and Christa felt the words of the spell come through. "Flame Shot!" She cried and she hit the ball as hard as she could and sent it hurling down at the cowering troll. With a flash of light the troll exploded in the flames and was no more.  
  
Christa gently touched the ground and the Dragoon armor released the hold on her body. She quickly ran over to Erica and shook her shoulders violently.  
  
"Hey wake up. Wake up!" Erica's eyes opened and she frowned from the violent shaking of her shoulders.  
  
"Alright I'm awake." She said rather irritated. She stood up and looked around and saw the burnt area of earth. Flames were still burning around the circle of ash and Erica understood. She smiled to herself.  
  
"Well, you discovered the art of spell casting." Christa shook her hand and gesticulated again with her hand.  
  
"He got me mad and I just gave him a piece of my mind."  
  
"Even so that was a spell. And it will only get stronger as you fight." Erica smiled at her. Christa stared back.  
  
"Yeah, well I can't imagine it getting any stronger than that.you should've seen its eyes when it saw the fireball hurl down at it. It was so priceless."  
  
"Heh." Erica muttered not interested. "Did you collect the gold?"  
  
"What gold?" Christa asked looking at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Mountain trolls and other enemies have some gold that they carry and if you defeat them you keep it along with any other items you find." Erica walked over to the ash and lifted a small pouch. Christa nodded.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"And that's not all." From deep in the ash Erica pulled out a long golden- jeweled sword with a glistening blade.  
  
* ssp47's Corner * Again I'd like to thank Striker for reviewing for the past three times in a row! Congrats, you're my #1 reviewer! And to answer your question, I was amused because I knew that you thought Erica was the Violet dragon based on her eye color. Heh, heh. If you think about it, it's kind of funny. And yes Christa finally managed a small version of the "Flame Shot". She'll be using it quite a bit until she learns the next spell and I will be making up my own spells for the Dragoons. So right now Christa is at Dragon Level 1 and Erica is at Level 2. I'm kind of cheating at the levels because now they can attack a lot more before their Dragon charge runs out. Just to let you know. ^_^ 


	5. Eyes and Shadows

* ssp47's corner * Yeee ahhh!! I didn't post a new chapter over the weekend! Yeah, bad me, I didn't even start it on paper till Sunday night, so it'll be a real long chapter and maybe I'll get Chapter Six up after Thanksgiving. That's a maybe. Thanks again to Striker for reviewing and I'm gad you liked the last chapter. This one should be more interesting. ^_~ And one last note: I NEED MORE REVIEWS! Or constructive criticism or something! I'm amazed Striker hasn't said anything yet. I'm reading over this I know I'm making mistakes, * cough, cough * but I LOVE to hear from my readers so PLEASE review!  
  
CHAPTER 5: "Eyes and Shadows"  
  
Christa ran her hands over the blade of the long sword. Gold and silver streaks were melted in the blade and it seemed to better hold the strong steel together. The handle was made of gold and copper and wrapped in leather because of the precious gems that were embedded in.  
  
"I think it's time we went back." She heard Erica say while feeding the campfire.  
  
"What's your reason?" The blonde replied.  
  
"We've been up here almost three weeks and we've probably stayed longer than we should've. Any rate, I think you're ready enough."  
  
"Enough? Do you still not think I'm as strong as I should be?"  
  
"No. You've come along way in a very short time but I think it's time we went to Mt. of Redeemed Souls."  
  
"Alright, let's pack up then. Don't want to keep the elves waiting." It took them about an hour and a half to pack everything together and to clean up the place but eventually they had put up every piece of camping equipment and the fire had been put out. Erica stood over the camp area looking for anything they might have missed. Christa sat in her SUV that had been fully repaired the day before they arrived. The teen put on her black sunglasses and jammed the radio to Country Rock 67.8. After ten minutes Erica hopped in the front and they drove home, with the young oriental reluctantly enduring Shania Twain.  
  
The mountains were about a day's drive away from Christa's apartment and it was near 3 A.M. by the time they reached Harrelson city, Georgia. Georgia used to be part of the United States until the War on Terror tore the country in half from West to East. The West was what was left of the United States with their ownership of all of Mexico while the East was the new country of Alta. Christa almost tripped on the long staircase that she usually ran up and her tired mind didn't help her either as she fumbled the keys into the door. The lock clicked and like a zombie she walked in neglecting the box of mail outside her door.  
  
Erica followed and lifted the box and shut the door behind her. Her partner was in the kitchen gulping down a glass of water and some Tylenol Pm. The glass hit the counter like a rock and the girl slowly made her way to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. Her actions amused the dark headed teen and she prepared herself for the night.  
  
"At least she's too tired to be negative." She said smiling and she slept soundly for the rest of the night. Unfortunately for all the people that were trying to sleep but couldn't find the sand man, were rudely interrupted in their attempts for a soundless night. The cause of this problem rested in an old redneck that drove himself drunk every couple of weeks. And we're talking out of his "flicked gorge" drunk. The old man while taking huge gulps of strong liquor, was singing old annoying nursery rhymes.  
  
"Old MacWonald had a charm, epee, peewee, coo. * hiccup * and on his farm she pad a brat, kewieeee, peewees, hoof!"  
  
The singing roused some neighbors but they had bought extra strength nighttime pills and were out of it quicker than anything on earth. Christa on the other hand, couldn't afford such luxury. She swelled eyes opened and her ears heard the banshee singing to the devil.  
  
"No, this is not happening to me." She groaned loudly. She grabbed a shoe and went over to her window and lifted the latch. There her moving target was walking around in circles playing "ring around the rosy" in the parking lot. She took careless aim and threw the shoe with all her might. It hit the man on the top of his head and he was knocked down to the pavement.  
  
"I think I should've used a brick." Christa said crawling back into bed. A few seconds later the old man was up again and rambling weird sayings as he stood under Christa's window.  
  
"Romeo! Romeo! Come down here to me! Come to me my Romeo!" Christa's went very wide. "Come to me and we'll create love! Oh, come my Romeo!" Christa grit her teeth hard.  
  
"He's insane!" She shouted piling her pillows on top of her head.  
  
"Oh you do not know how long I've waited for this night! Come! Come! Come! Come to me!" The way he said this was like an African chant. "Come! Come! Come! Come to me! Come! Come! Come! Come to me my baby! Come! Come! Come! Come! Come! Come! Come! Come to me! Come! Come! Come! Come! Come! Come! Come! Come! Come to me my baby! Come! Come! Come! Come! Come! Come to me! Come-"  
  
"Argh!" Christa yelled. "That's IT!" She stormed out of her apartment and nearly jumped the stairs and arrived at the parking lot. The old man grinned and opened his arms to her. The blonde clenched her fists. The old man stopped and suddenly fell hard on the pavement from the force of Christa's knuckles. The old man looked up at the sky and smiled and started nodding his head side to side.  
  
"We all live in a purple submarine. A purple submarine, a purple submarine!" Christa growled and as he stood up on his feet and maneuvered her leg and her foot hit across his jaw line and sent him again to the pavement unconscious. She paused for a moment and listened to the silence.  
  
"Thank you!" She exclaimed and went back upstairs and into her apartment. She saw Erica sleeping soundlessly like an angel on the couch bed and Christa stared at her in envy.  
  
"You suck!" She muttered leaving the room.  
  
*~*  
  
The two dragon warriors only got better and stronger over the next couple of weeks as Christa and Erica drove to Mt. of Redeemed Souls and they continued to see unexpected monsters and surprises. And they weren't short on cash either. After twelve weeks of fighting they had gained enough gold to buy China and with Christa's SUV the rocky roads were a breeze. In the back of the vehicle there was a loud clang as Christa swerved around a corner.  
  
"How much weight do we have in gold? It's slowing down my car." Christa asked looking behind her shoulder. "Holy crap! What are we going to do with all of that?"  
  
"You mean you never noticed how much gold we collected from our battles?" Erica asked with a sly smile.  
  
"No, not after the sudden slow of the engine."  
  
"Well be grateful for what we have earned, trust me we'll need it."  
  
"But for what? No shops take gold, well I'm sure they would but you don't buy things with gold."  
  
"Well that's the shops you know. Infact there should be a weapon shop over the mountain."  
  
"A weapon shop? Who sells weapons for a living?"  
  
"You ask too many questions. It shouldn't be surprising to you. We're beyond human weapons and our spirits require weapons from the past." Christa was silent for awhile until they came to a fork in the road.  
  
"Left or right?"  
  
"You'll get the hang of it eventually. It took me awhile too." Erica said warmly. Christa sighed.  
  
"Right or left?" She asked again.  
  
"Take a left." The SUV drove on and bumped along the way over rocks and ditches and small rivers. Five minutes passed by, then ten and then thirty and it went on until an hour passed, then two. Erica looked out the window suddenly noticing the small gray clouds that were forming.  
  
"Two hours and nothing. Didn't you say we'd be there by five?" Erica didn't answer. * Something doesn't look right about this. * The dark haired girl thought. * Where did this come from?"  
  
"Where did this fog come from?" Christa asked noticing it for the first time. "And why do I have the feeling something bad is about to happen?"  
  
Suddenly the car turned off and they came to a sudden stop by clouding with a tree. Seatbelts prevented the girls from hitting the dashboard. There was a silence that Christa couldn't stand, the same breath taking horror.  
  
"Erica are you ok?" She asked shaking a little.  
  
"Yes." Erica looked at Christa and could almost feel the same tension in her mind. "I'm alright."  
  
Both their foreheads were sweating and a strange fear had a hold on them. There was a loud crack from the outside world and the SUV leaned with the tree. The were wheels turning a bit every few seconds. * Stay calm, you can survive this. * Christa thought angrily. * I'm not afraid! * Erica stayed put and the SUV moved again. Breaths were as loud as thunder and the air seemed to be as cold as winter.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Christa whispered.  
  
"We can't try to get out without the vehicle dragging us down to the bottom." She replied in the same whisper. "The best thing we can do is use our dragon spirits." But there was a fear to reach for them. It was a new phobia, if they moved in the slightest measurement, it could be fatal. Christa stared out the windshield that was completely black. Suddenly the car moved again and instead of more fear Christa frowned in fury. She had nothing to lose and nothing in order to live to gain.  
  
"I have nothing else left." She said normally. She reached inside her low hip jean pocket and pulled out her dragon spirit. The SUV moved again. The Red crimson light glowed across her white jean skin-fitting shirt and on the red bandana that was tied around her neck.  
  
Erica looked at the sudden found courage in her partner. She smiled and pulled out her White Silver Dragoon spirit glowed over her white black tank under a tan jean jacket and a pair of old blue jeans. The two spirits, like old friends glowed together and their magic sank deep into the car. There was another loud crack and the tree went over the cliff but the vehicle remained on the edge.  
  
Christa quickly backed it up onto the road, as it was charged by the magical power. The two girls got out but the fog was still among them, with their dragoon spirits in their hands.  
  
"What made it.?" Christa asked looking around seeing nothing.  
  
"I've heard there is unbalanced magic in this forest." Erica said looking around. "I've also heard tourists say there was a statue that looked like a griffon." A gleam of purple light sparkled behind them. Christa saw it in the rearview mirror of her car and whirled around.  
  
"Erica is that it?" She asked pointing towards the enormous statue. Erica stood and looked closer at the blank figure. It had a slim body of fur and tail and scales around the edges of the animal. Huge wings were on the back and horns stuck out from the forehead. The eyes were blank and glowed in purple light. It seemed to have no beak or any other part of the face but it had claws on all four feet.  
  
"No. I've never seen a griffon shaped liked that." She walked closer to it and the eyes glowed madly.  
  
"Watch it! That thing must be evil!" Christa exclaimed jumping back. She held her spirit tightly in her hands. "Erica! Move!" The oriental didn't move and seemed transfixed. "Erica!" Finally the girl turned around and her eyes glowed the same purple light.  
  
"Why should we fight when we can live in eternal sleep?"  
  
"What?" Christa looked at her and shook her head. "What's gotten into you? We're destined to save this world."  
  
"You think you can save this world, with that pathetic dragon spirit? There is more evil than you could play cards with!" Erica suddenly transformed into her dragon spirit and held her bow ready to fire.  
  
"What are you doing? We're a team!" Christa could see it was no use and hypnotized or not Erica was getting on her nerves. "Alright fine! Let's get this on!" Flames went over her body and quickly formed the red armor. Erica smiled and aimed an arrow that Christa was quick enough to dodge.  
  
The blonde aimed her sword and struck her several times with a fiery fury. Erica stumbled for a moment. Her strength was gone in this battle and Christa could feel that she couldn't use magic. She let down her sword and flew over to her partner.  
  
"Erica snap out of it! This isn't like you." The girl looked up at her and clasped her throat and gasped for breath.  
  
"Christa. help me fight. it!" She pleaded. Her bow rose again and another arrow flew into Christa's armor.  
  
The sword rose again and Christa thought hard.  
  
"Something's lowered her attack and defense abilities. I can't hurt her again or she could die." The sparkled above made Christa looked up and the light bulb went off in her head. "Of course! FLAME SHOT!!!" Quickly the fireball formed and soared into the Griffon's glowing eyes and there was a loud scream. Erica was on her feet and instincts came back and she aimed an arrow that sailed true into the last eye and they both shattered.  
  
Christa stood beside Erica.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Never felt better." Erica said slyly. "Watch it now. It may not be dead." And she was right. The whole statue suddenly started to collapse and it formed into the true form of the black griffon. "Get ready." Erica warned aiming another arrow. Christa held her sword over her shoulder.  
  
The life born evil was smaller than its rock cousin. Its eyes were brightly purple and there were fangs that were seen where there was supposed to be a mouth. It roared loudly and it spread its great wings. The arrow flew from Erica's bow and hit the eye. The griffon snarled and swiftly pounced on the both of them and flew into the sky and let them go. The two warriors started to fall down back to earth. The griffon aimed a beam from its eyes and tore through the armor of the Dragoon and the warriors came back to earth with a hard bang.  
  
Erica felt her side and could feel the cracked armor of the White Silver Dragon.  
  
"That must be from the Dragon campaign. If we can't defeat it, it'll kill us with another strike." Christa stood on her feet and lifted from the ground and aimed another Flame shot but the griffon had no affect. The monster lifted them again from the ground and pecked at them on the way down and let the fall to earth again. The griffon stood on a mountain high above them and its eyes started absorbing energy from their armor and created a beam of fire and light. Both of the girl's eyes went wide. A monster from the past had come back to haunt them and they were going to die here and now from their own power being used against them.  
  
* ssp47's corner * Yeah you're hanging but that's the fun in writing. Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon enough and we'll see if Christa or Erica bite the dust. 


	6. The 8th Element

CHAPTER 6: "The 8th Element"  
  
Their armor could only withstand so much pressure. The griffon wouldn't stop until their armor was completely drained. Suddenly their armor's sparkled one last time and then disappeared leaving their ordinary cloths over their bodies. Their instincts were to jump up and run but the griffon had foreseen this and mentally trapped them to the earth. Christa struggled to free herself. Her wrists and legs were sore from violently moving around. Erica was trying the same but also found it was useless.  
  
The griffon was now flying upward to give his lethal attack one final "kick". The blonde girl grit her teeth and continued to violently struggle. The powerful vibes of her element could be seen in her brown eyes. The energy brightened and with one last charge it plummeted to earth. The beam blasted from its eyes and body of the griffon and it hit the helpless warriors below.  
  
At first they didn't feel any pain but then it hit them like a bad sunset. The beam went straight through their bodies and grabbed every force and will to live. The heart had stopped in both their souls. It was quick, clean and over in a couple of seconds. Energy charged over the area like lightning bolts. The griffon landed and stalked his territory searching for the dead bodies.  
  
The griffon inhaled Christa's body and suddenly jerked back its head. No it couldn't be! No living thing on this earth could survive .! He growled venomously and smelled the same scent from the other. Suddenly a red light came from Christa's forehead and white silver from Erica's. Both formed kanji signals on the warrior's foreheads and their Dragoon spirits sparkled brightly.  
  
"Blade Scream!"  
  
The black griffon heard a high-pitched scream fill its ears bringing down its high defense rapidly. With one strike of two blades the griffon fell to the earth with many deadly gashes in its sides. The purple eyes glowed one last time before closing completely.  
  
*~*  
  
Peace, there was no greater feeling than to wake and see the sun shining through your eyes. Erica stood up from the soft bed and feather quilt. It looked like a healing room for the most part. The walls were cream and felt nothing like brick or wood. Some other material that was unknown to the human race. The sidewalls and ceiling were made of glass and even then it looked like you could've walked through them. No other word but beautiful could describe it. Through the ceiling you could see the sun, moon and stars. It seemed impossible to see all three during midday but they were there as if day and night were combined.  
  
On the edge of the soft bed were robes made of white furs and feathers. Erica touched them with her smooth hand. They were softer than anything she had ever touched. She put it on and tied the sash. Christa, still under the covers was sleeping soundly. * Where are we? * Erica asked herself. Through the glass walls she saw many rivers flowing down the mountains and lush greenery all over. White birds were flying continually overhead singing peaceful songs. The whole world seemed illuminated by this peace and quiet bliss.  
  
"Mt. of Redeemed Souls ." Erica murmured. She looked over at the lump in the covers and nudged it until Christa moaned for being awakened. The blonde sat up and rubbed her face with her hands.  
  
"Why is it so bright? Where the heck am I?"  
  
"We're on Mt. of Redeemed Souls I believe." Erica said sitting beside her partner and handed Christa her robe. Christa wrapped her body in the feathers and furs and suddenly jumped out of bed.  
  
"Oh ." She breathed staring out of the window. "Look at that, the water is flowing up the mountain." She shook her head. "It's so peaceful here, but how did we get here?" Erica shook her head.  
  
"I don't know." There was a soft knock at the door and a maidservant entered the room. She was small and had pointed ears that instantly caught Christa's attention. She was quite pretty. Her hair was a soft gray and under her light blue eyes were specks of glitter. Her dress was equally pretty with many exquisite feathers and furs.  
  
"Good morning ladies I am Vera." The two girls nodded their heads. "Welcome to Mt. of Redeemed Souls, the city of Hariel. I trust you slept well?"  
  
"Yes." Erica said with a smile at Christa who looked like she could've used another couple of hours. Christa ignored her.  
  
"Good. Unless you prefer to meet with the King first I will be back with your breakfast."  
  
"I think it is important to meet with your king before anything else happens." Erica stated.  
  
"Very well. Follow me." Vera gave them leather slippers to wear and they walked down the glorious halls and various parts of the castle. It was breath taking. The whole castle was like one giant porcelain doll. Plants and rich vegetation was over the entire castle with beautiful waterfalls and shimmering rivers.  
  
After walking half way around the castle they arrived at the throne room, which was the lesser-decorated part of the room. There was no throne or table but small pillows lined up in rows. On one of the pillows was a woman in a cream and midnight blue colored kimono. Stars and brilliant swirls of gold were over it and on top of the woman was a beautiful headdress. She seemed to be a priestess meditating silently.  
  
As soon as she entered the maid bowed deeply. The woman across the room looked at her and stood up. Erica and Christa did the same.  
  
"That is enough formality." She said kindly. "Please make yourselves comfortable."  
  
"Yes your highness." Vera said standing. "These are the warriors that you have ordered to see you. Ladies this is Princess Amara Ellen Jane Daphne Dara Esther." * Long name. * Christa thought.  
  
"Yes, let them come forward." Vera motioned them to move forward and they obeyed and stood before the beautiful woman. Her full uneven hair was long that fell below her waist and was light brown with strands of hair that were red-brown and red and her eyes dark purple. She smiled at the both of them and nodded for Vera to excuse herself.  
  
"You do not know how happy I am to finally meet you." She said beaming. "Please, what are your names?"  
  
Erica bowed as she spoke.  
  
"Your highness this is my partner Christa Farrah and I am Erica Echo. It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"You can stop with that "Your highness", you can just call me Daphne. I'm the daughter of the King Admiris who is away now and I have taken over for him."  
  
"Your- Daphne, we have arrived here in great importance. We were hoping that you could help us. You see something has arrived in the human world and it appears that we were called to fight against it." Christa looked at her friend with raised eyebrows.  
  
"You don't have to be so formal you know, she could possibly understand you better if you talked in plain English." Erica bit the inside of her lip. Daphne chuckled.  
  
"You two seem to be really good friends in order to correct each other like that." Christa and Erica looked at her like she was mad.  
  
"We're not there yet." Christa stated.  
  
"Oh, well you might be closer than you think. Battles strengthen friendships in many ways." She looked at the both of them for a time. "I know you have been called to fight for your world again for I have the same calling."  
  
"What do you mean?" Christa asked puzzled. Daphne nodded and became serious.  
  
"In our world back more than 22,000 years ago there was the Dragon Campaign, the liberation of all species from the Winglies. There were ten dragons but three of them were lost and the other seven became servants to humans as the Dragoons. Now we know that the Divine Dragon was sealed away in Mt. Of Mortal Dragon and later became a servant to the human warrior Dart in the second fight for the safety of the world. One dragon was killed and my people, captured the last, the Wood Dragon. It guarded my people and brought prosperity to our land. After a time the Dragon died but its blessing was still implanted on our land. In a dream that I had a year ago the Wood Dragon appeared to me and gave me its eye, the Wood Dragoon Spirit."  
  
From inside her kimono Daphne revealed a red brown colored orb that flooded in the throne room with its brilliance. Christa gasped in surprise and Erica stood motionless and pulled out her dragoon spirit and Christa did the same.  
  
"All three of us are chained with the same fate." Daphne finished. She placed her dragoon spirit away.  
  
"So you were the one who saved us?" Christa asked. Daphne nodded.  
  
"Yes it was I. I heard the statue had come to life and couldn't believe the stories from my servants without seeing it for myself. It has not moved since the Dragon Campaign."  
  
"'Fate is the road that those who are chosen follow until the end.' I did not expect to find another Dragoon Warrior." Erica murmured.  
  
"Nor less a Wood elemental spirit." Christa said motioning her arm. "I've never heard of the Wood Dragon."  
  
"Nor I. It makes me wonder what other legends were lost in the Dragon Campaign." Erica replied to Christa. She hand her hand up on her chin and her other arm over her waist.  
  
"We have a lot of the lost Legend of the Dragon Campaign in our libraries." Daphne stated.  
  
"We may have to look there for clues. Unless our enemy makes itself known, we have no where to go or nothing to start on." Daphne nodded.  
  
"You may stay as long as you like. I will have rooms prepared for your stay. We will have a banquet in your honor tonight to celebrate your arrival and the arrival of my father." Christa nodded.  
  
"We will look forward to it."  
  
* ssp47's corner * Thanks to Jezzi and to Striker for reviewing. Yes another short chapter. I had to rewrite a couple of parts because they weren't coming out right. Also I think It wouldn't seem right to drag it on with the feast so that's later. And yes we have another Dragoon on the team. Don't worry the Dragoons aren't going to be all girls. 


	7. Hexicon

* ssp47's Corner * Striker reviewed again! Duh duh duh! Yes well I wanted to be more creative with the Dragoon elements and so created my own just for fun and the fact that I wanted more than just seven characters. Besides all the magic attacks were just rocks anyway. Take the human magic and Kongol's dragoon magic for example. Nice big falling rocks! So just something I wanted to add, besides the Wood element is cool, if you ever saw the Wood card on Card captors that is. They had a Rain Card, Cloud annnnnddd water! Now that was a bit much on the water element thing. Heh, heh. Well last chapter sucked but I couldn't figure out how to fix it so it'll just stay as it is. * sweatdrop * But I got a brainstorm today to balance all the plot confusions in my head so this chapter will be different.  
  
CHAPTER 7: "Hexicon"  
  
Sam Gadheart was the once happy young single owner of Hexicon, a strong oil producing company in the United States. But for all men who live for money instead of using money to live, end up corrupt in their own greed and pride. Pride, the most punishing act that we do to ourselves while greed is a lust for ownership. Sadly not many people learn this simple concept, money never was happiness. How easy it is for us to take what we love and live for it only instead of creating that needed balance in our lives.  
  
So on with mister Gadheart, he was one of the common who learned to late that money doesn't and (can't * cough, cough* ) grow on trees. Yes Sam went bankrupt and his life was destroyed by sets of iron bars. His "greed" for money caused him to blacken his heart and to only love to get money. He destroyed his company's good name for service and replaced it with poor paid employees. This is how he became bankrupt. It was because of his pride that he refused to change his company around in order to save his carrier as a businessman. (I'm not trying to preach here if anyone is taking this the wrong way, I'm explaining how his life fell apart when he could've done something better with it)  
  
Hexicon went on for years just as a small oil company that went from number one to number zero. The big office building that people were so proud to come to everyday became a shelter to homeless people who abused the furnishings and the building property. It stayed there in Atlanta for fifty years untouched until one dark mysterious night.  
  
A homeless old woman was desperately searching in trashcans for scraps of food. Suddenly in the ally that she was in, bright lights filled the darkness. The old woman walked out to see what or where the light came from. When she saw the familiar broken windowed building she stopped walking and stared at it remembering that her father worked for that company and because he was fired, her father couldn't support the family and it fell apart financially. It was because of that company that ruined her life.  
  
*~*  
  
"Glenna, what is our level of progress?" Neo asked from behind his desk. He sat on his fine expensive roller chair away from his secretary and was facing a wide window looking over Atlanta. His secretary franticly ran the pages over her clipboard.  
  
"The DNA is being experimented now in the labs. It will be awhile before we gain any results."  
  
"And the fighters?"  
  
"Their fighting levels are increasing."  
  
"Alright, that will be all." His short attractive secretary didn't move. She held her clipboard more tightly.  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Yes Glenna?" Neo asked turning around. Glenna bit her lips.  
  
"We have a problem."  
  
"Oh?" Neo sipped his coffee and she went on.  
  
"Apparently there are Warriors up to define us." Neo kept sipping casually.  
  
"Tell me flat Glenna. Who dares to oppose me?"  
  
"Legendary Dragoon warriors sir." The mug hung centimeters from Neo's lips and he held it there for a while.  
  
"How many?" He finally asked.  
  
"Two, sir. They just left Harrelson."  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"No sir. But our intelligence warned us from Hariel." Neo stared at her and then he gazed at the steam rising from the coffee mug. "They may not pose as a threat if they don't know about us already."  
  
"A threat? Those warriors are as big as a threat as the Americans to Japan in the Second World War. We cannot go on in our research with them around." Neo stood from his chair and faced the window again. The warm sunset changed his pure white hair into a deep orange. "Send out our warriors to destroy Hariel but bring back only their Dragoon spirits." The woman looked appalled.  
  
"De-detroy . Hariel?"  
  
"Did I not make myself clear or are your ears turning deaf? I just gave you an order to destroy the city of Hariel." Neo asked annoyed.  
  
"Oh no you made it clear. It's just that, why would we have to destroy a whole city just because of two warriors?"  
  
"Did I mishear or did you forget what your job was?" Neo snapped. Glenna nodded and rushed out of the big office room.  
  
No he did not have to destroy the whole city. But he would have enemies from his chin down if he did not. Those dragoons, if that's what they were, would become more and more powerful until they could not be stopped and then his plans would crash. His project would be destroyed and he would be found out and mission IXX would not be completed. No there was no alternative; Hariel would be an ashtray in the next twenty-four hours.  
  
*~*  
  
Blaine carelessly flipped through the channels on the TV in his room below the office building. He swore frustrated at all the "chick flicks" that were on all the channels. He stuffed some Cheetos into his mouth and turned off his small black and white TV and grabbed the newspaper, something that he only did when he was utterly bored. His bunk bed creaked loudly as he rolled around on the old mattress.  
  
Suddenly his door knocked and opened to reveal the short secretary.  
  
"Blaine, you and Kay got a mission so you better get off your rears." Blaine tossed the newspaper aside and leapt to his feet.  
  
"What is the emergency this time honey? A needed back rub?"  
  
"Very funny. Here's the document. Don't go around like Indian braves this time, just get the job done clean and quick." Blaine looked over the document and the door slammed shut. Kay walked in the room with a toothbrush in his mouth, dressed in army jeans. His dark brown hair at his shoulders and dark brown eyes got in Blaine's face.  
  
"You need a haircut badly." Blaine said in his New Jersey accent while pushing him aside.  
  
"Well looks like we got a mission to do first. Destroy the city of Hariel." Kay said thoughtfully. He stretched his muscles and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"And it's a pizza to go so let's get going. Boss said it was to be done quick and clean." Blaine repeated. His black hair and eyes seemed to have unneeded red highlights. Blaine picked up a magenta colored orb and flipped it in the air. "It's been awhile since I've used this."  
  
"Chickening out?" Kay asked grabbing a dark purple orb. "We got the power to destroy it easily. All we gotta do is use it."  
  
"Chicken? Me? I don't called the cards before the game starts." He grinned and headed for the door.  
  
* ssp47's Corner * This is soo cool! I got a sudden full Inbox full of reviews from Dark DragonX! That really made my day thanks a lot for all of your input! And for the game thing I was just saying that crap because I didn't want people to think Christa and Erica had unlimited Dragoon power. It's not like the game but they will have the same magic. ANND you'll be seeing the Dark Dragoon in the next chapter. ^_^ Thanks a lot for the reviews! I'll be sure to keep reading your fic too. 


	8. The Wrath of Thunder and Darkness

* ssp47's Corner * Much thanks to DarkDragonX, I could put you in the story as the Dark Dragoon! Lol!, Striker, you know I have thought about how the Dragoons got to Earth because I got mixed up with the Endiness. I'm fixing that in this chapter. And to Alex "Wa" * bursts out laughing * don't worry I'm not mad, I'm glad you gave me constructive criticism. I'm not perfect and I obviously make a lot of mistakes. -_-;; And for "affordable women's clothing thing" you can get 50-75% and higher discounts and with coupons on cloths quite often, unlike food. * cough, cough * I bought a pair of in- style jeans for eight bucks once. So "in-style" clothing can be very affordable. Besides, cloths like jeans last a long time anyways. Heh, heh so she can buy cool cloths and still barely pay for food. Pitiful .  
  
CHAPTER 8: "The Wrath of Thunder and Darkness"  
  
It was interesting to have guests from the outside world that the Elves have turned away from. The magical beings had trapped themselves in a prison of fear like the long forgotten Winglies. Maybe this fear came from the little knowledge of humans. The mind always feared what it did not know. It was because of their isolation and lack of ambition that kept them ignorant of the human world.  
  
"It's pathetic." Daphne told herself walking along the castle balcony. Nightfall had come and the city was again illuminated in its elegant splendor and graceful candle flame. She shook her head. "We know about everything and yet what we still lack in knowledge that we fail to learn." Daphne nodded, satisfied with her remark. "No one has ambition anymore." She leaned over the balcony that overlooked one of the many rivers that flowed through the castle.  
  
The Elf princess hardly ever leaned because it was important to keep a good posture. Especially when you were royalty. It's why Daphne was gaining a restless spirit. To her the humans were her "way out". They were the key to opening the door and escaping all of this constant perfection. It was just to perfect that it didn't seem real. Nothing was perfect and yet Hariel was. It was a kind of perfection that couldn't possibly exist. It was much like a machine that did the exact same things everyday. There was no excitement or adventure.  
  
Daphne was extremely grateful and lucky to have found humans with the same powers she possessed. She corrected her back into a straight fix and continued thinking.  
  
"My father will be arriving later this evening." She pondered not really on the subject. Various thoughts were entering her head as she stood in silence. As if on cue the soft glow from her Dragoon spirit made Daphne alert. She took it out from her sash around her kimono. It glowed again and Daphne stared puzzled by it. Was it a warning?  
  
Daphne looked up at the midnight sky. The one star the elves looked to for signs of danger was called Kiluka.(Kill-oo-ka) It seemed to be sleeping in the heavens on this night. She looked at her orb again and left the balcony and entered the closed off room further down the hall. She carefully closed the door and lit a candle the brightened all of the room. It was a sacred room where meditating for the unknown was best answered. It was made only for those who were worthy to seek knowledge.  
  
The young priestess took her spiral staff from its resting place on the marble table and placed her dragoon spirit on the top of it. In the middle of the room was a large pool of water filled with the stars of the night sky. The walls were the same as soon as Daphne raised her staff over the water and released the hold she had on it.  
  
The dragoon spirit glowed from its fitted place on top of the staff and it hung over the water and gently sank under. Daphne rested on her knees on the pillows that were below her. When the staff was completely submerged the water gently rose from the pool and formed a dome around the priestess. She held her hands up to her chin in prayer and silently concentrated.  
  
*~*  
  
"I swear that this library is big enough to hold the whole Statue of Liberty." Christa remarked sarcastically. It wasn't quite that size but it did have five whole floors filled with shelved books young and old. Some of them were so old that you could die from the scent they gave off. Christa shelved the book about elfin politics and randomly selected another.  
  
"I take it that you're not good with books." Erica said on top of the ladder beside Christa.  
  
"Books and I don't mix." The American Oriental gracefully leapt from the ladder to the floor with not one of the ten books in her arms falling out of place.  
  
"Do you need help looking?" Christa tossed the book into the shelf and flipped through another and shelved it too.  
  
"Why don't you let me look through that pile and you can look for more."  
  
"Alright." Erica agreed. She climbed the ladder again and Christa hunted through the book pile. The two of them had been searching for information about Legends about Dragoons all day but only found bits and pieces of useless information. Most of it Erica knew anyway.  
  
"What do you think about having a princess in our group?" Christa asked off- topic.  
  
"It doesn't matter what I think. Fate has brought us together for a reason."  
  
"Why don't you give your opinion?"  
  
"It just doesn't matter, Christa, what I think."  
  
"Do you feel too casual when you speak your mind?"  
  
"I don't have an opinion. Have you found anything?"  
  
"No, but I could be picking upon something." The blonde American briskly turned pages until she finally bothered to read a small passage on the page. The writing was slightly faded but it was still readable. Christa read all of it and then one line hung on her eyes. 'The land of many Legends and tales of wars and liberation of humans, the Endiness.' She pondered on that line and shook her head. No the liberation of humans was the Dragon Campaign that took place on Earth.  
  
Erica slid down from the ladder and sighed. Christa stood up and shoved the book into her face.  
  
"Read that and tell me if it's not weird." Erica frowned at her and read the passage.  
  
"The liberation of humans was the Dragon Campaign and it took place in Canada 22,000 years ago." Erica handed back the book.  
  
"I know that but it didn't say Earth it said the Endiness."  
  
"History can be written wrong." Christa shook her head and shrugged.  
  
"Maybe they changed the name."  
  
"Maybe." Erica replied and continued hunting through books.  
  
*~*  
  
The dome around Daphne disappeared and her Wood Dragoon separated from her staff.  
  
"The Thunder and the Darkness . ?" She murmured and then she understood. The young priestess opened her eyes and snatched her Dragoon spirit and raced out of the room. The halls had mostly collapsed and the ground shook violently beneath her feet. Dark energy was above her and less than a second the castle completely split and collapsed. Daphne lost her balance and fell into the dark hole. The air of fear and panic was on her cheeks but her Wood Dragoon spirit did not fail her and Daphne rose into the air in her armor.  
  
Her eyes filled with water as she saw that her home had been completely destroyed. From her lift in the air she could see damage was down to the world and not just to her castle. Her father and party were all dead. She shook her head violently to remove the thoughts in her head. She had a battle to win.  
  
"Erica, Christa I'm coming!"  
  
*~*  
  
At once the library was alight with the brilliance of the White Silver and Red-Eye Dragoon spirits.  
  
"A warning?" Christa asked with energy. Erica nodded.  
  
"This only happens when there are other Dragoons nearby." Suddenly there were screams outside of the library. Christa and Erica raced down the ladders and were about to open the door when a flash of thunder sent them both flying back into the room with a bang.  
  
One magenta colored Dragoon appeared and clenched his fists and more of the library was destroyed. The ceiling crumbled above them revealing the same dark purple energy cloud Christa saw the night she received her dragoon spirit.  
  
The blonde shook her head and her eyes became clear again. She looked over at Erica who grabbed her Dragoon spirit. The both transformed as the ceiling collapsed. The power from their armor protected them from the rubble.  
  
The Thunder elemented Dragoon looked around the room with numb chucks (sp?) in his hands.  
  
"This is too easy! This place will be a pile of sand by the time we're done!" Suddenly the bright light blinded his eyes and before he could regain his sight an arrow pierced his armor and sent him flying a few feet away from where he was. He opened his eyes and gaped at what he saw. "Wha- what!"  
  
"Hey pal, I don't care who you are, where you're from but I'll tell you this. You're not about to tear this place apart like a toddler in a playhouse!" Blaine shook his head again.  
  
"The boss never said anything about fighting other Dragoons!" He nervously floated in the air long enough for Erica to strike him again. Christa flew up behind him and struck hard and long alongside his back armor plates. Blaine growled and used his weapon to block Christa's sword. Christa flew back sharply and released her sword and swung again. Blaine smiled evilly. This opponent was no great threat. He could tell that she was still fresh with her abilities. Below them elves were screaming and running in all directions. Erica flew down to them.  
  
"Alright everyone we have a battle going on here now move down the back hall! Move!" Her voice was soothing and gave easy direction and in five minutes the area was cleared. The library had been blown apart and the halls were crumbling on top of each other. Erica turned her focus to the battle above her. Christa had been hit badly by the Thunder Dragoon's magic.  
  
She was about to cast one of her magic healing defense moves when she was lifted up into the air and trapped in paper-thin prison.  
  
"Death Dimension!" The other Dragoon cried. Christa glanced down and her eyes went wide at the power the enemy had in their magic. Blaine shot towards the ground and Christa confusingly floated in the air wondering what he was doing.  
  
"Thunder Kid!" Blaine cried rising from the earth. Static electricity was everywhere and Christa found herself paralyzed by it. Blaine in a flash slammed her into the ground. A bad scrap was on her cheek and her forehead was bleeding badly. Christa laid there in silence and watched Erica collapse to the ground as her prison broke into tiny pieces. * They're so powerful . how can we defeat them? * Her sword hung limply in her right hand. * I . can't die . can't let them die . not like this . *  
  
Kay shook his head and brought his weapon down to his side. He carried as the Dark Dragoon a long handled black metal spiked ball.  
  
"This is ridiculous." Erica dropped to the floor and her bow and arrow flew away from her hands over to where Christa was. Blood was dripping from her forehead.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's finish them off!" Blaine yelled. Kay shook his head.  
  
"What would we gain from it? This place is flattened like road kill. Our job is done." Christa felt her armor start to leave her but she clutched the center of her power.  
  
"No. Not yet!" She said. "I'm not going to let them get away with it." She felt her anger rise to its peak in her soul and it charged her armor. The sword was gripped firmly in her hand and her eyes glared at the two enemy Dragoons. Her armor was set afire and her sword was hot. She slowly stood on her feet and her wings spread.  
  
The ground felt hot beneath her and Erica saw a small piece of debris melt completely like butter. A new power was felt in Christa's Dragoon form and with all the might she had left the words like the final screams before death echoed through the enemy's ears.  
  
"EXPLOSION!!!" The words, the power, came together and the effect was great. Lava flew up as Christa leapt into the air and fireballs overcame the enemy Dragoons.  
  
"Blade Scream!" The fire and wood elemental magic combined and cut into the armors of the Thunder and Darkness. They were blasted high into the empty sky of stars and barley flying, they found most of their armor had been melted could easily be beyond repair.  
  
"We can still make it back! Let's go!" Kay ordered. He gripped his side and lifted Blaine over his shoulder.  
  
"That was incredible ." Blaine murmured before fainting.  
  
*~*  
  
Christa collapsed on a large piece of broken marble and Daphne landed beside her.  
  
"Oh I was too late!" She exclaimed. Christa breathed roughly and the bleeding from her wounds had only increased. She looked up at Daphne and passed out.  
  
Daphne held her magic staff above both of Erica and Christa. The Wood Dragoon could also perform one healing spell.  
  
"Second Breath." Daphne commanded. From her staff came healing magic that differed from the White Silver dragon's healing magic. Although the Wood warrior knew they would revive completely, the damage done to their Dragoons would take time to heal.  
  
* ssp47's Corner * I hope this chapter was exciting because I had a good time writing it. Yes Daphne came in late but that happens when you have more than two characters fighting at once. Not really I just had it happen that way. Well hope you guys like it and don't forget to Review! 


	9. Cross the Sea

* ssp47's Corner * Thanks to Striker, thanks for that and Alex "wa" for the reviews. Yes! Canada is the Endiness! How you ask, considering its small size and "anti-tropical" Climate? Well you know, a lot can happen in 11,000 years. So this big blizzard called the "Ice Age" came and sunk most of the land leaving the rest to freeze. Heh, yeah right. So with this "burning" weather and small size, where's the desert? Well that's where Africa comes in! Yes the Endiness was cut apart and reshaped by Soaaaaaaa! You can guess that Serdio is actually England and the rest of Europe annnnnd you people gotta be crazy if you thought I'd do something that corrupt. So no, Canada is not the Endiness, infact that country is not on Earth at all. Go figure. You'll just have to keep reading until it all comes out. ^_~  
  
CHAPTER 9: "Cross the Sea"  
  
The damage was so great no Wingly's magic could repair it. Neo sank into his desk chair and shook his head, disgusted with his servants. Blaine and Kay stood before him hating the look on his face. Their mission was completed and that was to destroy Hariel. Blaine clenched his hands into tight fists.  
  
"We destroyed that Elf city. What's with that look on your face? You didn't tell us anything about there being any enemies."  
  
"Well guess what! There were!" Neo shouted. He stood on his two feet and calmly sat back down in his chair. "And you failed to kill them." Kay remained in silence. They had done what they were asked to do and still they were criticized as if they had failed.  
  
"We'll get them back!" Blaine explained trying to regain the trust of his Wingly master.  
  
"Do you think I have the power here to heal you? If you went into battle against them again you very well could fail. They can't be underestimated and you can't expect to bring their heads to me on silver platters. You don't have to kill them." Blaine's eyes blinked in puzzlement and Neo went on. "What I need are their Dragoon spirits." Before any of them could reply Neo stood up again with his eyes flashing. "But you won't be doing anything until your Dragoon armor is completely restored. You know about the lab down in Africa. Go there and stay for as long as it takes for the Dragoon spirits to heal."  
  
Both men nodded in understanding. Kay's eyes twitched as he looked down at his long handled spiked ball that hung on the leather belt around his waist. His armor was much like what ancient knights wore, dark gray metal greaves that went up to his knees and black cloth that covered his thighs. His groin was covered with sheets of metal that went all around his abdomen and chest plates that covered his slim muscular upper body. His arms followed the same that went for his legs. Cloth covered the upper arm while metal protected the rest. He was a handsome man, tall with dark skin and a seriousness that intrigued many.  
  
Blaine, on the other hand, was equally handsome but did not have the same eye catching abilities. He was much less reserved and tended to wear his aggression on his broad shoulders. Blaine was armed in a white martial arts uniform with black stripes across the cuffs of his sleeves. Blaine's nun chucks hung on his black belt.  
  
"Alright you are dismissed." Neo said. He watched the ice shake as the door closed to his office room.  
  
*~*  
  
Daphne had gently applied both of the injured warrior's heads in healing ointment. Bandages slowed the healing process and the Elves were experts in first aid, but they seldom ever used it. She had brought the women to the healing springs a few miles away from the destroyed city. The springs were the Elves water source as well as the source where their healing was the strongest. She had drenched them both in the water and instantly their physical wounds healed. Their Dragoon spirits were another matter.  
  
The only way Daphne could heal their power was to draw forth the power from her own spirit. But one repairing two would take awhile. Silent anger and a need for vengeance was growing in her mind as she worked. Her people, her father was gone and someone was going to pay the price. Erica was the first to awaken in the hot springs. At first visions of the last battle replayed in her mind and she anxiously looked around she her friends and found them by her side.  
  
"I'm relieved." She said looking at Christa's normal forehead. "I thought she wouldn't make it. That battle took a lot out of her."  
  
"She should be back to her normal self, she's tough." Daphne handed Erica's cloths and the oriental dressed.  
  
"It's plain that we need armor. We just can't keep using our spirits to fight for us." Erica checked her bow and flexed it a bit.  
  
"That's why I kept these with me. They were all I could find in the rubble of the city." Daphne handed Erica a new set of cloths that were much more protecting. They were made by Elf hands and were light as a feather but had the look of firm magical protection. There were thin leather pants that were overlapped with dark brown leather lace-up knee boots and her middle was tan jean shorts. A sleeveless white tank with brown leather diamond shaped waist armor. Slit leather armor was over her arms and finally a long green cape that fell below her feet. (Interesting armor, eh?) Erica attached her bow and arrows to the belt and shoulder strap.  
  
"Thank you. I'll feel better in battles to come." The Elf smiled who was dressed almost exactly like a Star Wars Jedi herself, only the light tan outfit was more skin-tight and her huge overlap coat was a deep purple. Her long brunette hair was braided and the top of her head was covered with straight strands of uneven hair.  
  
Christa moaned from her spot in the water. Her hands went to her head and her brown eyes opened.  
  
"I think I have a migraine." She said unhappily. Daphne chuckled and handed Christa her new cloths. "What's this?" The blonde asked her.  
  
"Well you can't wear everyday cloths in battles anymore." Erica stated in the obvious. "You saw what happened last night."  
  
"I 'lived' what we saw last night." Christa corrected as she dressed herself. Leather black pants and a top of the same material went on her body first followed by a short sleeveless white shirt with the "yin and yang" sign in purple and black and then gray colored waist armor that was made of a thin material. There was also magenta colored tasseled belt and sheath for her sword. Wrist guards of the same colored that were also tasseled went around her lower arms and her feet were protected with black army boots.  
  
"We can't let them get away with what they did." Daphne said without hesitation. Christa nodded.  
  
"And we won't. We are going to track them down. I won't stand by and watch all those souls die without justice."  
  
Erica walked away from the two and looked at the sky and nodded. * Destiny calls for Dragoons to change fate. Maybe our road is laying out for us. * She turned around. "Take out your Dragoon spirits. They will show us the way." All three of them held the shiny orbs in their hands and surprisingly their light made a triangle and a beam came out of the triangle and flew over the sky to the East.  
  
"To the South East, Africa. " Erica said aloud. "We'll have to head back to Harrelson and catch a ship and sail over the ocean."  
  
"Then we'd better leave now." Daphne announced picking up her staff.  
  
"I just hope my vehicle is still there." Christa mumbled as she followed her friends down the mountain.  
  
*~*  
  
"Alright here comes another load."  
  
"I can't believe this many people are going visit the largest desert on this planet." A young man said lifting up bags of luggage. "All it is, is sand. They may as well visit their outside sandbox."  
  
"Sand box." The older man said shaking his head.  
  
"Well there's not much difference except these people are paying when all I have to do is take a walk outside. This is such a rip-off!"  
  
"Shut-up Jett! We're getting paid to load this junk and I need the money unlike 'some' so if you don't mind saving me from bankruptcy, I'd appreciate it if you'd shut-it!"  
  
"Afraid they'd hear me, eh? Heh, heh."  
  
"Well considering the passengers are only above our heads I'd say, yeah." The young man smiled and shouted to an old woman who was carrying a large purse over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey lady! Did you know they give away sand as souvenirs down in the Sahara Museum of History? Would you mind bringing back some?"  
  
"Jett!"  
  
The old woman sighed heavily and boarded the cruise ship. "Younglings these days!" She exclaimed. Jett laughed until his head was knocked with a heavy suitcase.  
  
"Alright goof ball help me with these bags and stop playing around."  
  
"Aw, but Frank it's so much fun seeing the look on their faces." The young man chuckled some more and tossed a heavy bag onto the ship. Without looking the bag hit Frank in the gut. He let out a grunt of air that made Jett chuckle again and he loaded more bags. Frank whipped the sweat off of his forehead with his blue baseball cap. He wasn't a thin guy or very muscular or tall but had a good heart, black hair, a beard and dark eyes and a cheery face. Jett on the other hand was 5'9 and very lean. He had muscles and the kind of abs everyone wanted. His short hair was dirty blonde and spiked forward laying flat on his head. His eyes were a yellow hazel and his skin a light tan.  
  
"It won't be fun anymore when you see the look on our boss's face." Jett's laughing stopped short and he set to work again.  
  
"Works like a charm." Frank said quietly with a grin.  
  
More and more passengers boarded and more and more luggage arrived along with them. Few teenagers were onboard and with the trio of teen girls, it was an unusual sight to see young ladies onboard a ship to Africa. It was also unusual to see teen girls in such fashion. The three girls had bought their tickets with some of their gold (which the ticket taker gladly accepted) and stepped on the landing platform.  
  
"Four days on the ocean." Christa said sounding sarcastic. She looked over at the green blue sea and mumbled again. "Gosh I love the sea."  
  
"It won't hurt you unless you get nocuous easily." Daphne said admiring the view.  
  
"You might want to move a little bit quicker then."  
  
When they reached the top the deck was crowded with people as they waved goodbye to their loved ones and generally blocked every last bit of view from the city port. Christa unlike the others who stayed out in the sun a bit went down under to find their room.  
  
Daphne sat on a lounge chair and stared at the open sky. Erica sat beside her and watched everything else blankly.  
  
*~*  
  
Jett scratched his head and looked at Frank with a puzzled look.  
  
"Why are you giving this to me?"  
  
"Well, I was going to go on that cruise as part of my vacation but I just got transferred to another port on my vacation. My family can't go and there's nobody who wants it." Frank explained. "It could be fun."  
  
"Well my vacation doesn't start till next month and I have no cash with me."  
  
"I'm sure you can improvise." Frank said with a grin.  
  
"Oh and does the money in Africa go by the pounds of sand or weight in rocks?" Jett asked with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Well think on the bright side at least you'll get a good tan onboard." Jett winked.  
  
"Good enough reason for me!"  
  
"And look, I got ya all packed." Frank said stuffing a big backpack into his chest.  
  
"How thoughtful." * How the heck did he get into my apartment? * Jett asked in his thoughts. * He must've found the lost pair of keys I dropped behind a trash bin. *  
  
* Good thing I found that lost pair of keys behind that trash bin. * Frank thought to himself. * Or I'd never be away from this kid! *  
  
"What are you waiting for Jett? The cruise is about to leave!"  
  
"Alright! Alright!" Jett ran up the platform and looked back at Frank and saluted and stepped onboard. Frank acknowledged and sighed in relief.  
  
"Good riddance!"  
  
* ssp47's Corner * So how did ya'll like my new character Jett? As you can probably tell (unless you're just plain stupid) he's gonna be Mr. "Comic Relief" Anyway let me know with reviewing! 


	10. The Face from the Past

* ssp47's Corner * Thanks to Alex "wa" and his many reviews and of course thanks to Striker. Phil cracks me up, especially when he made a bowl of popcorn while watching Rayen fight Shade. My word, that was hilarious. And yes spelling isn't one of my strengths. -_-;; * sighs * Chapter 10! Finally, eh? Sheesh! I'm slower than a boat to China, oh well; I might as well try the seafood gourmet while I'm here. Oh and the next chapters may be coming slow because I got Finals to study for this week and because of the Christmas Holidays.  
  
CHAPTER 10: "The Face from the Past"  
  
The length of time they were out sea was a luxurious wait. The sea remained calm and the skies were clear and the wind strong and breath taking (literally!). With such great weather results, the deck was naturally crowded with people enjoying the activities, such as shuffleboard and sun tanning. You were free to do what you wanted without the law on your hands, but to the three warriors, this was a time no meant for pleasure but duty. They stayed clear from alcohol and the foolish parties that went on at night and kept to logical enjoyment. They swam to keep themselves fit and played volleyball to strengthen their arm muscles.  
  
But with even the most beautiful days, the best times were spent below deck. The game room was a place on the ship that was never fully capacitated. That was all the more reason to go there in search of silence and peace from the noise and excitement on deck. Only two elderly men sat in the corner reading the paper silently. Time passed slowly down here, all the better for a chess game.  
  
Erica moved on of her pawns forward and rested her hand on the table. She kept a straight back and stared at the pieces on the black and white checkered board. She patiently awaited her opponent's next move. Daphne silently moved her knight and captured Erica's black pawn.  
  
"You're going to have to be more careful." She said smiling. "If you play all your pieces like that, I'll win the game quicker than you could say 'Check mate'."  
  
"That was no important loss." Erica said smoothly taking out Daphne's knight. "Just merely a sacrifice in my strategy."  
  
Daphne's eyes sparkled whenever she was challenged. She was very adventurous and loved proving herself but her discipline and up bringing kept that part of her hidden and humble. She smiled and, with great swiftness, moved her pawn and captured Erica's bishop. Slowly the black and white pieces disappeared from the board as the hours went by. Then the game came to a sudden death. Daphne stared at her pieces on the board. White was her color and her king and rooks were the only pieces standing against the black knights, king and queen. Any move would force Daphne to admit defeat. Her hand hovered over her king and then drew back. Erica waited for her move in silence.  
  
Finally the Elf princess moved just as Christa entered the room. She looked around the quiet room and only seeing four people, her eyes went back to the two chess players.  
  
"I should've thought you two would be here." Christa walked over to the table and stood watching Daphne move into defeat.  
  
"You still could've won." The blonde remarked. Daphne stood up and stretched.  
  
"I don't have to win every game. Besides, I enjoyed the challenge. I think I'm going to go on deck for a while. I'll see you two later." After the teen girl had left Christa shrugged her shoulders a bit.  
  
"She's not as proper as she was when we first met her. She's not the kind of princess I expected." She turned around and watched Erica reform the board and playing pieces.  
  
"She has a personality instead of trying to act perfect all the time. She doesn't want to be outstanding in everything." When all the pieces were in place Erica looked up at her friend and asked. "Care to challenge me?" Christa shook her head.  
  
"I was never good at mind games. Never had enough patience." But nevertheless the blonde sat down in the spare seat.  
  
"Do you know how to play?"  
  
"It's chess. Who doesn't?" Christa remarked. The two sat in silence before Erica finally said.  
  
"White goes first."  
  
*~*  
  
The deck was fairly quiet except for the few volleyball players in the pool. The sun was starting to set and evening was only a few hours away and already Daphne could tell that the sunset would be breath taking. She stood in front of the ship railing and watched the sea wash over the sides of the ocean liner. With nothing else to do other than admire nature, she couldn't help but over hear the conversation between and a few elderly people.  
  
"Well I tell you one thing. You can't keep playing with that volley ball so close to the lounge chairs."  
  
"Do you see another pool or any pool away from the lounge chairs?"  
  
"There's one downstairs."  
  
"We can't play a water sport inside!" Daphne's ears became alert. That voice! * It's not, it can't be. * Daphne thought shaking her head. * No, I'm imagining things. It couldn't be whom I thought. * She listened closely but the conversation had ended and the water game and started back up. The Elf looked over her shoulder and saw many eyes stare at her strange attire. She ignored their stares and looked back at the sea. She had just barley started losing herself in her thoughts when suddenly a fast moving piece Styrofoam hit her on the side of her face. The volleyball fell to the deck and was quickly picked up by a young man.  
  
"I'm sor-" He stood still thinking over at what he was looking at. Daphne turned to him and remained expressionless. After a few minutes shock and surprise filled her face. * Oh. my. gosh. *  
  
"Daph?" The young man asked still unsure whether the person he saw was real or a figment of his imagination. Then his face lit up and he smiled. "Fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Jett." Daphne replied simply. "So this is where you're dreams of the outside world have taken you?"  
  
"Ouch. Aren't you glad to see me? After all I am your only bro." Daphne shook her head.  
  
"I don't have a brother. Only an exiled prince, one of the only heirs to the throne."  
  
"Exiled is a strong word." Jett said with a slight grin.  
  
"But a word not to be overlooked. Why are you here?" Daphne asked started to feel angry. "How did you end up in front of me?"  
  
"Well I'm in front of you because I was after this." Jett held up the ball and tossed it back to the group of people in the pool. "And I'm on this ship because I work for a port and I got lucky and ended up with a free pass."  
  
"Is that what you do? Work for a port? That's the life you wanted?" Jett frowned.  
  
"It's better than sitting around staring at stars and meditating. The humans here are great and I like them. They're free to express themselves." Daphne turned around and gripped the ship railing.  
  
"Where were you when we needed you? When I needed you?" Jett looked at her puzzled.  
  
"When did you ever 'need' me? What do you mean?" Daphne shook her head.  
  
"Don't you even wonder why I'm here?" Jett crossed his arms and leaned on the railing.  
  
"As a matter of fact why are you here? What's up?"  
  
"You're so naive." Daphne growled. "You have no idea what's happened in the last two years."  
  
"What has happened? Tell me!" Daphne looked over her shoulder and saw the glances of the elderly. She took her brother's hand. "Not here. We have to go someplace quiet." Like a master leading her dog, Daphne led her brother down to her cabin and locked the door behind her.  
  
"First class eh? Spiffy." Jett looked around the spacious room that was decorated in light blue paint on the walls and dark blue curtains and bed sheets.  
  
"You and your one track mind." Daphne said frowning. Jett sat down and looked up at her.  
  
"Alright I'm listening." Daphne sighed and looked at her brother and then stared at the floor.  
  
"Hariel was destroyed. "  
  
"What?!" Jett exclaimed leaping to his feet. "No! Impossible! It's not true."  
  
"It is. I'm traveling with two humans to find the warriors and to impact them with the same wrath we were cursed with." Jett covered his head with his hands and shook it. "Everybody died, Jett. And it could've been prevented." Daphne said in a hard tone. "Where were you?" Jett said nothing. The last conversation he had with his father entered his mind.  
  
~*~ "A life of adventure? The human world is dangerous." The king said shaking his head.  
  
"I can overcome anything if you let me try, father."  
  
"Jett you already have a life of adventure here. The greatest adventure is to watch over our people. No you cannot go. You're place is here and you will live your destiny."  
  
"Father if I stay here I won't live any adventure. My place can't be here if my heart longs for something more."  
  
"You were born to privilege and you will carry out the will of our fathers. That is all."~*~  
  
But Jett didn't carry out any will. He ran away and entered the human world as a mortal and lived on his own for two years, on constant travel. Daphne shook her head in disgust.  
  
"You can't even answer me because of the guilt you feel in your heart."  
  
"I. " Jett uncovered his face. "I can't change what happened. What would've changed if I 'were' there?" Daphne shook her head and remained silent. "I'm going with you." Jett said standing. "I can't avenge the deaths of our people if I don't fight for them. You have to let me go." Daphne stared at her brother for the longest time and nodded slowly.  
  
"Alright, you will come with us and repay what we lost." She stared at him and left from her pose and went to the door. "Don't forget you need a weapon and armor to fight or your death will be another wasted life." The door closed slowly and Jett stood up. Somehow his heart felt lighter than it had felt in years.  
  
*~*  
  
The remaining days of the ship were a lot livelier with Jett around. Christa and Erica adjusted to his full spirit quickly and grew to enjoy his company. It was also a change to have a male on the team. This added strength to the group and somehow made it tighter. Daphne was still skeptical of her brother. After all he was the one who left on the journey she would've died for. In her heart she admired him for what he did. He had a dream and he went for it, unlike her who chose to stay and live a life planned out for her.  
  
But Jett was right about the humans. They had nothing against them and went for what they wanted without a second thought of the consequences. Daphne admired and envied them too for that freedom.  
  
With the sound of the horn on the ship Daphne stood closer to the ship's railing and saw only a few miles away, the continent of Africa through her eyes. 


	11. Mission IXX

* ssp47's Corner * Once again, thanks to Striker and DarkDragonX and Alex "Wa" for the reviews. ^_^ Yes finally there is a guy on the team, a rather weird one at that. Just wait till I get into his personality. ^_~  
  
CHAPTER 11: "Mission IXX"  
  
Kay stared off into the tight sealed room of steel. He could see the men who made him in there experimenting with their method of life. It had been how long, about five years since he breathed life again. Kay was born in 1409 and died in a war defending his country, a country that no longer existed on the earth now. His body was found by one of these scientists and they stole his DNA and gave "rebirth" to him with their technology. He was given life from the same men who were in that room now torturing their newest "result".  
  
Kay ran a hand through his dark brown hair and sighed. It was an incredible change, breathing again, it was almost terrifying. Then Neo appeared to him and tested the Dark dragoon spirit on him. Kay was accepted and brought into a new light with a new purpose to perform. Had now served under Neo and fought for a strange cause. No there was no cause except to conquer and that was what Kay lived for. He had learned the sweetness of victory and power. Neo had promised it all to him.  
  
A loud shrill scream pierced his dark tan skin and ears. He looked up and saw through the small window on the steel door light and darkness at once.  
  
"They said they'll be done repairing our spirits in about two days." Blaine said jumping from the top level of stairs. He landed on his feet on the ground and stood up straight. "But of course that could take too long."  
  
"Of course it'll take too long." Kay said taking his eyes off the door. "Any time spent is time wasted."  
  
"Look it's not like we can stop time." Blaine said agreeing with him in a weird way. He leaned his arms against the railing on the metal bridge that split up into many paths that went to different rooms. The whole building was hidden deep under ground and was dome shaped. Levels were built within levels of the building and tall and long staircases separated them.  
  
Kay smirked and turned around and walked away. Blaine followed him and they both walked around aimlessly.  
  
"You know they're going to follow us here." Kay said.  
  
"They can't find us here."  
  
"Don't underestimate the enemy. They stand as a threat and we should be weary of them."  
  
"You worry too much. As soon as we're all healed we'll track them down and blast them off the face of the earth."  
  
Kay chuckled.  
  
"And you worry to little." He said rolling his fist around on Blaine's head like an older brother would do. "There now you're Mister Static." Blaine groaned and struggled to smooth out his hair that was standing on its ends.  
  
"Me and my electricity." Finding that it wouldn't go back to normal Blaine went to the nearest water fountain and soaked his head and fixed it again. There weren't many drinking fountains since the human that worked there might as well have been robots.  
  
Kay chuckled again and stopped short. When was the last time he had laughed like that? Too long.  
  
Suddenly the room that held an experiment suddenly glowed a dark purple, yellow and blue. Kay watched it silently. The shrill scream pierced the silence of the building again. Scientists ran from their offices and stared from where they were. The little room glowed brightly and Kay could hear the power that was charging inside.  
  
Air ripped through his hair and he could feel the anger and hatred from it. The walls shook and human screams were heard along with a roar of fierce contention. The walls of the room collapsed and blew into the staircases. Kay stood not moving staring at the giant beast tangled in cords in front of him. The monster roared and leaned close to Kay and he could the star light eyes glow in thirst for blood.  
  
It would've attacked him if the scientist didn't retain it with cords and sleep darts. Blaine quickly appeared and let his mouth drop at the sight of the monster in front of him. Kay stood expressionless, staring at it until it was out of his sight and into the detainment tank.  
  
"That must be Mission IXX?" Blaine asked. He shook his head in confusion. "But how could it be a?"  
  
Kay said nothing and continued to stare into space as if he were still staring at it face to face.  
  
"My gosh. " He murmured. "They've brought him back."  
  
*~*  
  
Jett hopped from the ramp of the ship and onto the fresh sand was beneath his feet. He pulled on his white baseball cap and put on his sunglasses. He was in a black tank shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"Shouldn't have worn black." Christa said passing him. "Black absorbs heat."  
  
"But it makes me look skinnier. Besides you are." Jett replied.  
  
"I have nothing left to wear." Christa replied with a frown. Erica and Daphne stepped off and looked around. The port was in a small town that might as well have been a ghost town. Only few people walked around the sand streets that were slightly paved for the few cars that traveled there.  
  
"This place looks like a two from the old west." Christa remarked. She looked over the place and saw a wine bar a couple blocks away. "We might find something useful in that bar, over there." Erica agreed.  
  
"If there's anything going on in this town we'll find out soon."  
  
They quickly passed the buildings of the town and entered the bar like angels descending from heaven, because that's what it looked like when the bar doors were open long enough to emit four people at once. All eyes that were in there were immediately focused completely on them.  
  
Christa and Daphne looked back at the male eyes that gazed over their lovely faces and strange attire. Erica and Jett walked over to the bar tender and ordered water and lemonade, being that neither people in the group drank. As soon as the glasses went to their lips and the bar went normal again.  
  
Christa and Daphne took their seats at the counter.  
  
"You guys must be new here. I haven't seen such clean faces in along time." The bar tender remarked.  
  
"That's right. We're here pursuing two men." Daphne replied. "They're quite different like us. Have you seen anyone like them?"  
  
The bar tender shook his head and cleaned a glass.  
  
"I haven't ever seen anyone looking like you people and I've been working for ten years." His eyes went to Christa and Erica and then at Jett. "Are all three of these girls yours?" Jett smiled.  
  
"I wish." Daphne sipped more out of her glass. Jett winked. "Cept her, she's my sister." The bar tender nodded.  
  
"I see." He looked again at all three women. Christa and Erica acted as if they hadn't heard him. "Well like I said I haven't seen anyone like you before."  
  
"Has anything weird happened around here then?" Christa asked. "Any UFOs come down and kidnap you?" The bar tender chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Nope, nothing like that anyway. Any orders?"  
  
"I'll take a root beer." Daphne ordered.  
  
"'Like that'?" Erica questioned.  
  
"Well now that I think about it, something weird things have happened." The bar tender gave Daphne her glass and he put up the cleaned glass and took another one down and polished it. "I heard from some passing travelers that is dam not too far away from this town. Well that dam is what supplies us with our fresh water. But lately the quantity has dropped lower then it ever has been in fifty years."  
  
"Do you know the cause of this problem?" Erica asked.  
  
"No and all kinds of people have been up to look at it and they can't find anything wrong. Everything seems to be fine and in working order. Maybe aliens have landed." He looked up at Christa as he said this. But she didn't see it because her Dragoon spirit glowed briefly. Jett saw it and stared at it for a moment.  
  
"We should probably go up and check it out." She said to her companions.  
  
"Oh you can't just go up there. It's owned by Hawk Glint, and you have to have his permission before you even enter his property."  
  
"Then we'll see him." Daphne said finishing her glass. She laid down a few coins on the counter.  
  
"I'm afraid he's a member of a popular motorcycle group and right now their holding their championship down in Floyd. It's a must see event. I plan on going down there myself." He finished cleaning the glass.  
  
"I've heard of that competition, isn't it called the Devil's War?"  
  
"You're pretty good with names, yes it is. Anything else I can do for you?"  
  
"No and we appreciate your help." Erica said. The group left the bar and stood outside.  
  
"So we go to see this guy, Hawk?" Jett asked.  
  
"We need to in order to look in that dam." Christa said reasoning.  
  
"But Floyd is along ways away from here." Jett said swatting a fly.  
  
"All the better to get there as soon as possible." Erica finished. 


	12. Hawk

* ssp47's Corner * Thanks to Alex "Wa", DarkDragonX, and Striker for the reviews. Ok, Striker Blaine is the Violet Dragon and his weapon is the nun chucks. Kay is the Dark Dragon and his weapon is a long blacked handled spiked ball. Ok with Blaine's hair. Since he is the thunder element, he can easily conduct electricity. So if his hair is rubbed a lot it's all static. Kay just did that to make fun of him. Ok with it now? Whoa! Can't believe it, chapter 12 already. I'm working ahead of myself. Oh and next time you guys review let me know which character you like so far. Ok?  
  
CHAPTER 12: "Hawk"  
  
"So how are we going to get to Floyd?" Jett asked casually. "I don't recall seeing a rental car dealership close by."  
  
"There probably isn't one 'close by'." Erica reasoned. "The biggest city in this country is over a million miles away."  
  
"The bar tender said it was a very popular attraction. Surely there's a way to transport tourists?" Daphne remarked leaning against a building.  
  
"That's right. I remember seeing a bus station close to the port." Christa said remembering the information. She kicked some sand away from her foot, and then walking away a few paces. "Well what are you standing there for?" She demanded seeing that the group hadn't moved.  
  
"We were admiring the lovely complexion of the sand on the beautifully paved black road." Jett said sarcastically. Christa rolled her eyes and she led the group back to the port. And sure enough besides the port there was an old rundown bus station. And to add to the lovely weather there was a large line of tourists standing outside fanning themselves.  
  
"Wow this'll be fun. Anyone want some ice cream, sides me?" Jett asked wiping a hand across his forehead.  
  
"Bring me back a strawberry cone." Christa told him. With much reluctance they stood last in line as Jett went to the ice cream cart.  
  
"Do you think we're going in the right direction? I mean there could just be a regular unseen problem in the dam."  
  
"Well Christa, that's the only information that has hit us so far." Daphne took a step forward when the line slowly moved a bit.  
  
"But that could just be a coincidence."  
  
Erica stood close to the two young women so that only they could hear what she had to say.  
  
"We can't judge or doubt the knowledge that has been placed before us. Besides it's our Dragoon spirits that are showing us the way. There could be very well something we need to see. Have faith." Christa stared at Erica and didn't say anything more.  
  
"I'm just a little uneasy. We haven't come across anything dangerous in awhile."  
  
Jett entered the line and handed Christa her cone.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long. That guy didn't understand English or the value of gold." The blonde girl licked hers a couple of times and then her eyebrows lifted from her serious expression.  
  
"Are you sure this is strawberry?" Christa looked at Jett questioningly. The young man shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I couldn't read his language. But it had a picture of a strawberry on it." Christa's face went a little pale.  
  
"Dear heaven." She murmured tossing it in the trash bin. Jett paid no attention and ate his. For a while it seemed like the line wasn't going to ever move, but it did. slowly. In about thirty minutes later they had their tickets and sat comfortably in the bus, sort of.  
  
"Geez! It's an oven in here and what are these chair made of? Metal?" Everyone agreed as they sat down on the rock hard benches, especially Erica. It was hard to be elegant when you were perspiring so much.  
  
"Alright, ladies and gents. Please take your seats." The bus driver announced while climbing aboard and sitting in her seat. She turned the key and the engine roared.  
  
* I wonder how long it'll take to get there. * Jett thought staring out his window.  
  
"Just so you know this will be a rough two hour drive. So I would make sure you all were comfortable." There were some slight groans from the heat and length of travel. Suddenly the wheels churned and the bus slowly lunged forward. And thus the long drive began.  
  
*~*  
  
It was nearly dusk by the time the bus arrived. Along the way there had been some misfortunes, which caused the estimated two-hour trip to be a very long four-hour drive. The bus parked in a small food mart parking lot. It sat right next door to the "Dirt Mound" which was where the attraction was.  
  
"Is this Floyd? I thought it'd be bigger." Jett remarked hopping off the bus.  
  
"Actually we're about four miles off from Floyd. This is the outskirts of the city." The bus driver explained.  
  
"Ah." Jett said with a nod of the head.  
  
"The show is going to start in five minutes. I'd be getting my seats if I was you folks."  
  
"Alright let's go." Christa said jogging towards the gate. She stopped short from the shock of heavy rock music that played in the stadium. It was loud enough to break your eardrums if you weren't careful.  
  
A thick iron bar gate blocked the entrance to an old high school football field. Strings of red lights traveled around the gate. At the entrance ticket holders and gate guarders were all dressed as skeletons, complete with glow-in-the-dark teeth. The group paid for their tickets and entered through the gate. At first it looked like that there wasn't any seat the stands of chairs were so crowded. And right in the middle of it all was a huge dirt mound.  
  
"Oh it's a motorcycle competition." Jett said in wonder. "I've always wanted to see one."  
  
"Our seats are on the far east bench over there." Daphne said motioning with her hand. She carefully wedged herself between people and made he way towards the seats. Only Erica hung back by the gate. She wasn't sure why but the whole appearance of the place made her feel very uneasy and anxious.  
  
* What is here? * She asked in her thoughts. Her violet eyes scoped around the building and aw nothing abnormal. Suddenly and very quickly her Dragoon spirit flashed a spark of light. * I see. Well I'd better keep a look out. Something isn't right. I wonder of the others feel it? No, they're not experienced enough. I'd better keep a sharp eye. *  
  
The American Oriental carefully and cautiously walked around the benches, staring carefully at the arena for the thing that had first alerted her.  
  
*~*  
  
Below the excitement was another emotion of anxiety. This kind of competition was especially dangerous compared to other sports. They involved actually motorcycles and not dirt bikes, which made it all the harder to perform but more exciting to watch.  
  
Individual men dressed themselves in thick leather cloths and added on more gear to protect themselves. Their assistants checked and operated their machines carefully making certain that they would perform in top condition.  
  
One silent group in the back corner of the pit area stood perfectly still by their machines and said nothing to each other. They wore their helmets over their heads making it even harder to see them. They were so silent that it attracted the attention of one man who had just finished stretching and readying himself. He stared quietly at the group until one of them turned and looked at him. Red light flashed from his helmet in the shape of cat-like eyes.  
  
The man neither flinched nor moved or said a word. He turned back to his motorcycle and kept his eyes on the keyboard above them that would signal when they were about to perform.  
  
*~*  
  
"Where's Erica?" Christa asked suddenly noticing that her partner wasn't to be seen.  
  
"I don't know, I thought she was with us." Jett said, noticing too that she was gone.  
  
"Relax you guys. She might be in the restroom." Daphne said calmly.  
  
"Well she's going to miss a good show." Jett remarked settling back into his seat. Christa suddenly felt worried but she forced herself to sit back down in her seat and kept her eyes on the dirt mound. She hadn't worried about anyone for a long time.  
  
*~*  
  
Finding nothing up in the benches of people, Erica felt prompted to go below the action. She landed quietly on her feet and saw the area of the readying performers. Her eyes found the silent still group by the corner. She felt compelled to keep her stare on them. They never moved. She was about to get closer when suddenly the starting horn rang.  
  
She knew that she had no choice but to go back up to the benches. She gripped the boards of the skeleton of the towering benches and quickly climbed to the top. Luckily where she had climbed had been the part where her friends sat.  
  
"It's starting." She said casually sitting next to Christa. The blonde looked at her and only nodded her head. "Something's going to happen, keep your eye out." Erica whispered to her.  
  
Christa felt the anxiety in her voice and carefully felt her sword by her side.  
  
"No it won't happen yet." Erica said.  
  
Suddenly the music stopped for a few minutes and the loud speaker rang in their ears.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to tonight's performance. I strongly advise anyone with quick blood pressure or young audiences to leave the arena quickly for this is not a guaranteed G performance." That was all he said and the lights went out and a blinding neo green lit up the dirt mound and the roar of motorcycles was heard from the arena.  
  
It started out like a regular dirt bike show but it quickly got violent with the music and stunts of the men. The silent group of men Erica saw under the bleachers were riding their machines like they themselves were doing the stunts alone. Quickly everyone caught on with the competition. Certain points were awarded to each stunt.  
  
And as the men failed each stunt, the scene was quite fatal; they either died instantly or were left with a truckload of injuries.  
  
"This is awful. Who would do something like this?" Daphne whispered. Erica felt more anxious with each passing minute. Ten men had died already, something was going very wrong, only the group of silent figures were left without a scratch yet and a man riding his machine perfectly.  
  
As the minutes went the competition got more fierce till it was drawn to the silent haunters and the lone man.  
  
"That must be Hawk Glint!" The crowd was crying.  
  
"Why haven't they tried to help those riders who are hurt?" Jett asked.  
  
"It must be too dangerous." Christa murmured. "Only the most experienced come out alive."  
  
The lone rider was five points above the silent riders who were growing tired of his ability to defeat them. One by one the ganged up on him and cut him off as he jumped to perform a winning stunt. His motorcycle fell to the dirt and the man with it. The man slowly got up and saw the riders circling around him.  
  
One of the roared a blood curtling scream that shook fear into the hearts of the crowd. People started screaming and fled from the bleachers. Erica immediately stood up and lifted her Dragoon spirit in the air.  
  
"Erica what are you doing?!" Christa demanded.  
  
"I have to be sure." The oriental replied. A light beam flew from her spirit and onto the man. That was the sign. Those riders riding around him were demons. Erica quickly put away her spirit and lifted her bow and arrow to one of the rider's machine.  
  
Just as the first one was about to trample him to the ground the arrow cut through the wheels and the motorcycle flew with the demon into the wall and crashed into flames. The man stared at where the arrow had come from. The monsters in disguise leapt from their machines and ripped the leather from their bodies. Bodies of real monsters with spiked backs and long jaws.  
  
The man stood back as one roared at him and lifted himself into the air and allowed himself to fall freely onto of the human. The man dodged the attack but the six other demons ganged up on him and attacked.  
  
"Blade Scream!" Daphne cried crossing her arms over her face. The blades on her arm armor shined and flew from their sheath as she brought her arms to her sides. The blades cut through the beasts and stalled them from their attack.  
  
Not in Dragoon form Christa leapt onto the dirt mounded and charged towards a demon and sliced it in half with her sword. The demon screamed and the other creatures turned around to see the opposing human. One formed wings on its back and flew into the air and started performing a spell but was killed by another one of Erica's silver arrows.  
  
The man stood by the corner and watched the human beings take on the monsters. Almost entranced his eyes followed Christa's additions as she slew the last opposing beast. The dead carcasses disappeared and left piles of gold.  
  
Daphne turned to Jett as they stood on the benches. Daphne untransformed herself and Jett sighed.  
  
"They were too easy. Drat."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Daphne asked with a smile. "We don't want hard foes with every battle."  
  
"But I wasn't needed this time." Jett said with a disappointed face.  
  
"You'll have your chance young grasshopper." Daphne said with a wink.  
  
*~*  
  
As soon as the battle was over Christa put away her sword and turned to the guy against the bared fence.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked him casually.  
  
"I am fine." He replied smoothly.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Hawk. Plain and simple."  
  
"I like simple." He smiled slightly and added.  
  
"I don't blame you." 


	13. Strike Three

* ssp47's Corner * ^_^ Striker, DarkDragonX and Alex "Wa" are thanked for their reviews. I love ya guys! Hmm romance huh? Heh, actually I didn't intend for that to seem "romantic" and I'm probably not going to add romance in this story. Personally I don't think it needs it and I've got all guy reviewers. I would hate to choke you guys from that "mushy stuff". Unless you guys think I shouldn't, I'll probably kill the romance thing.  
  
EDITING NOTE: My bad. Ok I like to do a lot of things real fast and that includes writing chapters. The Thunder Dragoon's name is Blaine, so forgive me for changing his name to Blare. -_- Sorry 'bout that.  
  
CHAPTER 13: "Strike Three"  
  
"Mister Glint, I am Erica Echo and we have some questions for you." The American Oriental stated putting her weapon away.  
  
The man called Hawk stepped away from the barred fence and stood in the moonlight. For sure Christa didn't have to guess that this man was over forty-years-old. His face wasn't wrinkled but he had the eyes of war. His head was smooth and bald and his face was sharp, like a hawk. His eyes were dark and his lips and chin were firm as blocks of cement. His figure was somewhat built but they already knew he was strong.  
  
"You don't use formality around me Erica." He said sharply. "Now what questions do you have for me?"  
  
Erica was slightly taken back but went on.  
  
"As you can see we are not normal."  
  
"Yes." Hawk said remembering her bow skills. "Are you people from another planet? Aliens?"  
  
"We're not more of an alien than what you just saw." Christa replied. "We are the Dragoons, humans who call upon on the powers of ancient Dragons."  
  
"Dragons. " The man murmured. "What Dragons?"  
  
"That does not matter now. We are in pursuit of two men who took a great piece of us away." Daphne said appearing from the top bleachers. "As you can see I am not human."  
  
Hawk looked at her without a flinch of surprise.  
  
"Our chase has lead us to this country and we need you to tell us about your dam."  
  
"What about it?" Hawk asked.  
  
"We've heard that it seems to have a problem but nobody can find a problem with it." Daphne continued. Hawk looked at the group as if they were mad.  
  
"I haven't looked at it in years." He started. "But if you are what you say, I guess I'll let you look over it."  
  
"Thank you." Erica said kindly.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hand me that knife. We're going to teach this thing a lesson. It will not lash out like that again." The doctor said piercing the beast's skull. There was a loud scream and the thrashing of claws. One nurse cowered in a corner from the cut the monster gave her. The doctor turned to find his nurse and saw her in the corner. "What are you doing? I need you here."  
  
Suddenly the knife fell to the floor with no trace of blood on it. The nurse pushed herself as far as she could into the corner. The doctor didn't turn around but knew the beast's large yellow eyes were staring right through him. A puff of smoke hit his back. The doctor shivered and remained paralyzed.  
  
"Dear-" But he was cut off. It only took a second and all the human beings in the room lay together in a pool of dried blood.  
  
Kay and Blaine arrived only feet from the large life form emerging from the web of wire and cords. The violet's eyes went wide.  
  
"How could they make a. "  
  
"Watch out!" Kay pushed Blaine aside and the beast unleashed its great hatred against the remaining humans. Destroying everything in heat like a nuclear bomb, the monster set the small hidden world ablaze. "We have to stop it!" Kay shouted to his partner. He confronted the beast with his weapon in his hands. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!"  
  
The tall figure didn't notice him but flew straight through the ceiling.  
  
"We have to follow it!" Kay cried lifting off the ground in his Dark Dragoon form.  
  
*~*  
  
"Well here it is." Hawk pointed to the strong looking wall that blocked the water on the other side. It had taken them thirty minutes to arrive at Hawk's property. He didn't have much of a back yard. It was mostly dying grass and sand. Even with the dam, the water didn't flow into his property.  
  
"Very exciting." Jett remarked.  
  
"I don't see anything suspicious or unnatural or weird or anything." Christa said. "All I see is a dam with water."  
  
"Could have our spirits have meant something else than this?" Daphne asked aloud. Her fingers were curved on her chin as she stared at it. Erica shook her head.  
  
"I can't tell."  
  
"Well you're the ones who wanted to see it." Hawk said walking away. Christa sighed and folded her arms.  
  
"This is only wasting time."  
  
Suddenly all three dragoon spirits glowed like fireworks. A new noise pierced through their ears. Inhuman it still had traces of released anger, pain and suffering. It shook the bones in Christa's body thinking of what kind of voice it could belong too.  
  
Jett pulled out a weapon handle and unleashed the two blades that came out of the opposite ends. It was called Katuri (Yes, I made it up) and Jett "happened" to find and buy one at a weapon store on the way to the Devil's War. Jett was always prone to find weird things such as unusual weapons and ice cream flavors.  
  
Above their heads, covering the moon was a.  
  
"Dragon?!" Christa asked surprised, looking at the huge snake like figure of today's described legends. It had a full body of scales, four clawed feet, a long tail, long neck and the head of an easily recognized dragon. Only the color was different. The scales were like a prism, all shedding different light frequencies. The wings were black and the eyes were sunflower yellow shade. "But it's so big."  
  
"You have to realize that Dragons came in different shapes, sizes and power levels." Erica said. "It has the same anger of a wild raving beast and it's headed towards Floyd. We are going to have to stop it."  
  
"And how are we going to lure it to us?" Jett asked a little shaky. Erica transformed before his eyes in the flashes of light. The transformation of the White Silver Dragoon was always eye blinding, and it instantly caught the attention of the Dragon above their eyes. Erica sealed their fate with the shot of her arrow, which bounced off the beast's eye. Erica stared blankly as her arrow fell to the ground.  
  
The dragon roared and soared to earth. A gust of wing followed those great big wings. Christa and Daphne were blown back into the dam wall while Jett had leapt out of the way and swiped his Katuri across the neck of the dragon. There was no cut. The scales of the dragon didn't move with the strike of Jett's weapon. Jett paused a moment and stared at it.  
  
"Jett move!" Erica yelled at him.  
  
"What are you?" He whispered looking straight into the Dragon's deep eyes, almost feeling the monster's pain. The Dragon stared back at him and then threw him to the ground. With the power of its great feet, it came down on Jett's left arm and crushed it. Jett cried out loudly in pain.  
  
Christa grabbed Daphne's arms and lifted her from the water. She pulled out her Red-Eye spirit and felt the strong flames form the red armor over her body. Daphne did the same and the Wood Dragoon and Red-Eye stood together.  
  
"Jett! Argh, idiot!" Christa growled. The Dragon turned to the loud voice, lifting its clawed foot from Jett's broken arm, and saw a large ball of fire ram into its face. "Flame Shot!" The loud furious scream shook the leaves from the trees. The Red-Eye flew in and swung her sword across the Dragon's snout, doing nothing to the Dragon's design. Daphne conducted her Blade Scream into its neck but no scare was made and the blades simply flew back at Daphne. She guarded her face and the blades slipped back into her arm guards.  
  
*~*  
  
Above their heads floated the Dark and Violet Dragoons. Kay was about to charge after it but Blaine stopped him.  
  
"Let them do it. We'll save our strength for them later." Kay raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Aren't you the wise one?"  
  
*~*  
  
Hawk had left the scene but came back after the strike of the Dragon. He didn't waste time and lifted Jett on his back. The young man winced.  
  
"Broken arm." Hawk murmured. "You're going to be ok."  
  
"Let me fight." Jett commanded. "Put me down Hawk!"  
  
Daphne smiled as Hawk guarded her brother. She ducked from the Dragon's swipe of its claws.  
  
Suddenly the great figure flew up high into the sky. Christa floated with Erica in the sky with expressionless faces.  
  
"What's it doing?" The blonde asked the black haired woman. There was no time for reply. The stars in the sky seemed to shine brighter than usual.  
  
"I'd say it's about to annihilate us."  
  
Light charged over the Dragon's body and centered in the sphere in the Dragon's jaws. It felt like watching a World War Two flick right before a nuke went off. The beam, like a missile shot towards the area and condensed like a nuclear bomb. A dome of energy formed over their bodies. It was paralyzing and Christa found that she couldn't move to dodge it. It was quick. Their Dragoon armor took the blast and left the bodies of the warriors.  
  
The dragon came down again with a new attack to finish them off. Christa tried to stand but knelt with her hand gripped tightly in her fist. She grit her teeth and stood on her feet and charged at the Dragon but the beast caught her in its jaws. Her sword fell with her Red-Eye spirit to the ground.  
  
"You have to let me go!" Jett said pushing Hawk away. "I can't let her die like that!" The old man didn't reply but watched, in spite of his broken arm, Jett swing at the neck of the Dragon but suddenly stopped before impact. He quickly thought of the dragon's eyes and stared back up at the yellow drain of horror.  
  
The scales couldn't be pieced but the eyes. Didn't all the other Dragoons win their battles with the eyes of the Dragons? It was worth a try.  
  
"Prison Scale Dragon!" Jett yelled. His weapon slit through those bright yellow eyes. Jett landed on the ground and the Dragon let go of Christa. Jett caught her in his arms and gently laid on her the ground.  
  
The Dragon collapsed to the ground with its eyes sparkling. Jett held up his hands and lifted the stardust orb to his eyes as it formed into the same yellow brilliance that the Dragon had. He grinned to himself and stared at the dead Dragon.  
  
"I hope you find a better life than what you received." He murmured. Christa groaned at his feet.  
  
"I thought that thing almost ate me."  
  
"You wouldn't have been much of an appetizer, with your thin frame. All you are is bones."  
  
"Make me laugh." Christa said standing. She bent over and felt her scratched arms and sides. The blonde girl heard giggles and looked behind her and saw Daphne and Erica standing with smiles on their faces. "What's funny?" She demanded.  
  
"Nothing. Just don't complain when I stick a needle through your skin." Daphne said hiding a smile. Christa went a little pale and grit her teeth.  
  
"Erica can save you the trouble." The White Silver Dragoon saw the call for her healing magic, transformed, and cast her Moon Light spell over her partners.  
  
*~*  
  
"Time to go." Blaine announced leaving his spot in thin air. Kay stayed a second longer. The Prison Scale Dragon was gone and now who knows what would happen for their plans. With a flash of his Dragoon wings, he was gone.  
  
*~*  
  
"There." Erica motioned seeing the two enemies fly off. "We can still catch up with them."  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Jett said transforming with his new Dragoon spirit. Christa and Daphne did the same again and the warriors flew up into the sky.  
  
Hawk watched them leave. His eyes stared with the same question they've had all his life. Now that question could be answered. He started his motorcycle and rode after them. 


	14. Enter Through the Shadow

* Jett's Corner * Jett: "Hey guys. Sorry Rae isn't here right now, she's doing something and I guess she's tied up so she asked me to do the announcements today."  
  
Christa: "Dear heaven. "  
  
Jett: "Yes, so first thing is to thank the reviewers. Thank you for reviewing! Ok now the second thing. She already mentioned this but she made a mistake in Chapter 13 but has just fixed it. She wrote an edit note so ya'll can read that when it's up. Oh and she has a Legend of Dragoon website and the link is in her Profile area." * Rayen and Phil suddenly appear *  
  
Rayen: "How the heck did I get here?" * looks at Phil suspiciously *  
  
Phil: "It wasn't my fault this time, I swear!"  
  
Jett: "Rae didn't say anything about guest appearances."  
  
Christa: "Don't let them just stand there."  
  
Rayen: "It was the pizza wasn't it? You and that pizza!"  
  
Phil: "What the heck are you talking about? What pizza? Where?" * looks around for food *  
  
Jett: "Guys, you know the door is right there."  
  
Christa: "That's not what I meant." -_-;; "Ok guys, Phil and Rayen are the characters from Striker's fic, Rebirth of a Legend. So read that if you haven't already. It's long, but exciting."  
  
Jett: "Real long." * cough, cough *  
  
Rayen: "Oh here's the door. Phil you idiot, you were blocking it."  
  
Phil: "Jeez, sorry!"  
  
Rayen: "We have to save the world and everything and you're blocking the door."  
  
Phil: "You mean "you" have to save the world."  
  
Rayen: "Shut-up, Phil." * both leave *  
  
Erica: "What are we going to tell Striker when he reads this?"  
  
Christa: "You mean what are we gonna 'do' when he reads this."  
  
Jett: "Ok that raps it up, now for the chapter. See you later!"  
  
CHAPTER 14: "Enter Through the Shadow"  
  
Swiftly and silently they flew through the air like eagles. Their Dragoon wings beat the air challengingly and their eyes pierced the wind after their enemies. They had started to fly faster. They knew they were being chased like dogs.  
  
"Why don't we fight them?!" Blaine demanded pulled out his weapon. Kay looked at him and thought. "They're weak from that battle! We can beat them now! I've waited to long to rid that blonde babe's haunting on my dreams. The way she fried us like Bar-B-Q chicken! Let's settle the sore now, Kay!" Blaine suddenly stopped in his flight and waited for Kay's reply.  
  
"Yes. We'll settle it here and now. First with that blonde fox!"  
  
Blaine grinned evilly at his friend's reply. Kay drew his weapon and sharply turned around, floating in mid-air. "Death Dimension!"  
  
*~*  
  
"Whoa what are they doing?" Jett demanded stopping short. But no one could reply as they charged right into the void of blackness that Kay created. The Dragoon pack felt themselves flatten against the magic the held them. From her view Erica could see Kay in his Dark Dragoon armor conducting the spell.  
  
"Gone!" Kay said firmly drawing his hand over the handle of his weapon. The magic was powerful and the breaking, shattering force of Kay's ability sent them all to the ground.  
  
Blaine held his nun chucks in his hand and plummeted towards Christa.  
  
"Thunder Kid!" He cried diving into the earth. Christa lifted herself up and felt Blaine lift her from the earth and high into the sky.  
  
"Fight back!" Erica commanded about to fire an arrow but Kay had them. He floated above Erica and stared at her readying her bow. The dark brown- haired man lifted his weapon up and threw it at the White Silver Dragoon.  
  
"Astral Drain!" He yelled. But the magic wasn't just on her; it had trapped the others as well.  
  
Above, clamped tightly between his arms, Christa watched and struggled to free herself.  
  
"Let me go or you'll regret it!" She yelled. She couldn't prevent it; her sword slipped out of her hands and fell to earth.  
  
"You mean like last time?" Blaine sneered.  
  
"And I'll fry you till you're black and hard as coal, then on Christmas Eve I'll stuff you in your own stocking!"  
  
"Oh I'm afraid." But her threat placed a slight fear on Blaine. The Violet Dragoon suddenly stopped rising upward and plummeted to earth again. Christa wasn't a man and could muster the strength of one, and remained trapped in his arms. "Thunder Kid!" Blaine cried smashing her into the earth below them.  
  
Christa screamed slightly and felt the dirt implant itself on her armor, as it stood firm against her armored frame. Blaine stood over her with his weapons twirling in his hands.  
  
"How am I going to get you back for this?" He asked her showing Christa a burn scar on his neck. Christa spat into his face, which only angered him more as he wiped the liquid off his eyes. Without any warning his hit her in the chest with his foot and pushed her down into the earth. "You'll die a very painful death when I strike you when you're without your armor."  
  
So that is what he was doing. He was going to force her spirit to disperse. Christa tried to lift his armor boot from her chest. She grit her teeth, as she was now very weak.  
  
"Get off of me!" She yelled.  
  
From her paralyzed position Daphne saw the needs of her friend. Kay would not stop his spell until they were completely drained. Mustering the great power that the Wood Dragon had, she forced her arms to move up over her face. The magic could not charge up over her armor because of the spell that was already on it. So at the last second, Daphne untransformed and her spell was cast.  
  
"Blade Scream." She breathed falling to her knees. The blades hit true on target. One sliced through Kay's face while the other sliced through Blaine's armored leg. They both stopped what they were doing but Blaine kept his foot on Christa's chest.  
  
Christa looked in horror as her spirit sparkled.  
  
"Atomic Mind!" Blaine yelled punching her armor with his strong fist and electrical power. That was it. Christa was in her human armor. Blaine lifted the girl over his shoulders and slammed into the nearest thing he saw, a rock. The blonde girl was on all fours and her mouth bled along with her cheek.  
  
*~*  
  
Kay cast another "Astral Drain" over the enemies and healed his face that would have held a horrible scar. Jett gripped his Katuri tightly in his fist, as he lay flat down on the earth.  
  
"You're powerful." He managed. "But a coward too." Kay's spell stopped and all the Dragoons were on their knees.  
  
"What did you call me?" Kay demanded coolly.  
  
"You heard me." Jett panted standing up on his feet. "You're a coward."  
  
Kay's eyes flashed in fury.  
  
"And why is that?" He asked again."  
  
"You fight with spells instead of your hand. If you really are all powerful. Why not destroy us with your hand?" Kay glared at him and stood on the ground. His lifted his weapon up above his head and stood in a battle stance.  
  
Jett did the same and they fiercely attacked each other. Jett was fast but Kay was stronger physically. Kay seemed to be able to read his mind. He constantly dodged Jett's attacks without breaking a sweat. Daphne's eyes went wide.  
  
"Jett!" She cried.  
  
The young man was thrown to Earth by Kay's power and the Dark soldier held his weapon over Jett's neck.  
  
"D-don't." He told them.  
  
"You're a bigger idiot than I thought. Now you're at my mercy."  
  
"You're still a coward." Jett growled. With his legs he threw Kay off of him. Erica took aim and fired an arrow into Kay's Dark Dragoon armor. Jett stood up quickly and swung his weapon across the enemy's chest plate while Kay was still recovering from the shock of the arrow.  
  
Kay flinched. His armor sparkled. He was running out of time. He looked at the three Dragoons standing over him ready to cast their spells.  
  
"I don't care what you think of me. This is a battle, and I'll make sure I'm on the wining team. DEMON'S GATE!!"  
  
*~*  
  
Christa weakly reached for her sword that had landed blade first into soft dirt, but Blaine reached over and pulled it out.  
  
"Now you're completely helpless." Christa felt her own blade cut through her back and the chain on Blaine's weapon lifted her chin up. His foot now came on her back. "You can either surrender or die." Blaine threatened bringing Christa's sword to her throat.  
  
Now the teen couldn't think of how to save herself. She was trapped and she couldn't move.  
  
"I'll die before surrendering." Christa said fiercely. Blaine seemed surprised and paused a moment. But a moment was all it took.  
  
The Violet Dragoon was thrown off of her back and hard against the ground. Christa's chin fell to the earth like a rock but somehow she was lifted up on her feet. She looked with her eyes as if she had seen an angel.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him.  
  
"I was in your debt." Hawk replied gruffly. His face was somewhat softer than Christa had ever seen it, which hadn't been often. "If you have the power that the legends describe, save yourself and your friends with this." It was more of a threat than a request. Hawk handed her sword that shimmered in the moonlight and then backed away.  
  
Christa couldn't say anything but transformed again into the Red Eye soldier. Silently she held her sword over the cowering Violet Dragoon and smote into his armor with a flamed sword. She still was weak and barely stood on her own two feet but her anger gave her strength. The power of her strike was paralyzing but the Violet Dragoon would not go down like that. Blaine twirled his nun chucks around on his finger.  
  
"Atomic Mind!"  
  
Silently Christa rose into the air and watched Blaine call on his thunder powers. She glared at him and tossed her sword in the air and charged the fire over her armor.  
  
"Flame Shot!" The fire countered the thunder.  
  
The collision stopped all time in that area. Erica and everyone else looked up in astonishment. Christa's armor was starting to glow in a blinding red light.  
  
"EXPLOSION!" She cried slamming her sword into the earth. The White Silver, Wood and Prison Scale Dragoons watched in horror. Instead of flames aiming for the intended enemies, the flames went only a couple of yards and stopped and fired back at Christa.  
  
The blonde's eyes went wide as she fainted on the ground. The Red Eye Dragon Knight spared Kay and Blaine.  
  
"But why?" Daphne asked aloud. Their enemies Dragoon spirits glowed and their armors disappeared. Then their spirits glowed again and blinded their eyes. Their bodies went limp on the earth and they said no more.  
  
Daphne ran towards them and placed her hand on their necks. They were still alive. * Are their spirits rejecting them? * The elf asked herself. Erica went straight for her fallen comrade.  
  
"Christa!" She cried shaking her friend's body. The blonde girl's eyes opened slightly.  
  
"Don't shake me like that." Christa moaned and then she passed out again. Hawk lifted her up.  
  
"We have to get her medical attention." The old man said. "I have a small First Aid kit in my pouch on my motorcycle."  
  
"That won't be necessary. She won't be living for much longer." Erica turned around to face Blaine, but he was different. He was again in Dragoon armor, but it was not the Violet. "I am Blaine of the Shadow Dragoon (see author's note at the bottom). Dragoons that oppose us, you will go no further."  
  
"The Shadow Dragoon?" Jett asked Daphne who had a keen knowledge for these things. But his sister gave him no explanation and looked as clueless as he did.  
  
From his motionless spot, the figure of the Dark Dragoon moved and suddenly saw the Gray figure.  
  
* ssp47's Corner * Ok I did not create the Shadow Dragoon, it belongs to DarkDragonX in his story, the Darkness of Evil (Very good fic, btw. One I suggest reading)), and he was kind enough to let me borrow it. Thanks man! So if you want to use it you must consult him first. 


	15. The Two Sides of One

* ssp47's Corner * Thank you Aya, Alex "Wa"(forgot you in the last corner. Ahhh!!!), DarkDragonX and Striker for the reviews. And to Striker, for whom I am deeply sorry for the disturbance I have given you, but I'll make sure everyone is in their right fic. Also you shall see why Blaine has to elements, but I'm not going to give away details like that. You'll have to read to find out. ^_~  
  
CHAPTER 15: "The Two Sides of One"  
  
~*~ "This is?" Kay wondered aloud at the sight of the gleaming gray-silver gem.  
  
"A new evolution, the new generation of Dragoons and Dragons alike. As fighters and conquers, we cannot always rely on the loyalty of our own. The original Dragoon spirits seem to have a mind of their own. They can't be trusted with the ones they choose. That is the whole reason why I started this program. So that if any of one of you failed there would be a flip card. If any plans failed in any way, we would still remain the victors. We need control and that will gain us power." Neo explained seriously. "But the control is not in you, but me."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You're human, Kay. You have emotion and feelings that you are quick to trust. I can't trust those feelings inside of you." Neo turned stiffly and with a firm grasp of the gem he said more. "When you fail, this will be there to pick you up where you tripped. It will control you and you will be its servant and that is how we will win at the last moment."  
  
Kay looked deep into the dark eyes of his master.  
  
"You mean like a robot with a chip?"  
  
"If you prefer that phrase."  
  
"But what will happen when the mission is over? What will happen to one of us?" Neo neither replied nor moved. "What will happen, master?" Kay demanded. Neo blinked for the first in maybe his whole life. His eyes were so hard, as his lips were. But both moved right before Kay's eyes.  
  
"Let's hope it won't come down to that." ~*~  
  
So that was how it was. The spirit was man made and required no human element. It was adaptable to any element. But with that power came control, it was adaptable because it controlled the mind to believe it could conduct that elemental power. Yes it was pure control and Blaine could no longer think for himself. Kay never thought it would end up like this; it couldn't end up like this. Blaine was the only thing in his life that Kay dared to call a friend.  
  
* What am I going to do? What can I do? * Kay thought wildly.  
  
"Blaine what are you doing?!" The Dark Dragoon yelled to his friend.  
  
The Shadow Dragoon turned and looked for the voice that spoke to him. Finding no one the Dragoon simply said.  
  
"Blaine? What name is that, that you call me? I'm the Shadow Dragoon. There is no 'Blaine' anymore."  
  
Daphne and Jett exchanged confused glances but kept their focus on their new enemy. In the Gray silvered hands, the nun chucks melted in his hands and changed to two long katanas. With swift silence Blaine placed the two ends of the swords together and they formed into one long blade.  
  
"Who will now challenge me?" He asked looking at the small crowd. His black eyes flashed red for a blink of a second. Daphne frowned and stood up.  
  
"I'll challenge you!" She announced. Jett was about to object but figured his sister had a better grasp of the situation than he did. Daphne clasped her hands together, as her spirit glowed on her chest, to her face. Root like objects wrapped around her body and burst apart and formed her light brown, maroon and emerald green Dragoon armor. The elf princess twirled her magical staff as her primary weapon and took her stance on the battlefield.  
  
"Dark Speed." At first all Daphne saw was shadows and then in a blink of an eye, Blaine wasn't there. But then she saw him, cruising towards her disguised in shadows, like a rocket soaring towards the moon.  
  
"Barrier Strike!" Daphne hung her staff on over her shoulders and lifted it off and into her right hand and took a step and threw the staff into the air. As that was done a magical oak barrier surrounded her and blocked Blaine's attack. A split second later the staff fell down and split and broke the barrier and Blaine was thrown back fifty feet. Barrier Strike was one of the Wood Dragon's best capabilities.  
  
*~*  
  
"I know it's bad." Erica said slightly worried.  
  
"It's pretty bad." Hawk said normally like he was playing doctor. "Her whole life was sucked out of her."  
  
"My magical powers wouldn't work." Erica said suddenly.  
  
"Why not?" Hawk asked remembering that she was the healing Dragoon.  
  
"She's doing it to herself somehow." Erica said more calmly. "I don't know how." She sighed. "And we're no match for Blaine now that Christa is down. Daphne and I can't take him alone but Jett is too inexperienced to use the full potential of his spirit." She folded her arms and sighed again, more frustrated this time.  
  
The sharp man looked at the White Silver Dragoon and then to Christa's almost lifeless body.  
  
"Are you giving up?" He demanded. Erica didn't reply. Her deep black hair shimmered like stars in the moonlight.  
  
"What else could be done? We're all weary."  
  
"Not all of us." Erica looked, suddenly alarmed at the forty year old man.  
  
"What? You don't mean to-"  
  
"I'm not who you think I am, as I found you are all not what I thought you were. In a way we are exactly the same." This statement puzzled the American Oriental until she saw Hawk pull out a bright gold shimmering gem. Erica stared at it speechless for moments.  
  
"You can't be the-"  
  
"Is it really that surprising considering what's about to happen?" Hawk asked her transformed in the light. The rocks broke and obeyed his every move. The sand was his carpet and the Earth his kingdom, the Golden Dragoon.  
  
*~*  
  
"Shadow Dragon!!" Blaine commanded. From the depths of darkness came the frame and body of the Shadow Dragon. From the front came an upside tornado the sucked the Wood Dragon up. Like water rushing off a cliff Daphne was thrown done to the earth.  
  
"Daph!" Jett yelled. He glared at Blaine and then saw his motionless sister. "You'll pay." The dirty blonde haired boy growled. He raised his weapon up was about to strike but a large axe cut him off. Jett landed on his feet and saw with disbelief the same motorcycle champion before his eyes in Golden Dragoon armor. "Hawk?"  
  
The man said nothing nor looked at him but kept his steady gaze at Blaine who looked half beat.  
  
Kay grasped his spirit but it did not glow in his hands.  
  
"Argh! Come on!" He yelled at the gem in his hands. "I commanded you to obey me!"  
  
"What, another opposes? Then you will be dealt with more slowly. I take my wrath upon my prey in pieces."  
  
"Then you will have a long battle." Hawk challenged. The Shadow Dragoon came upon him with the deadly long blade and quickly striked the Golden Dragoon, but no damage seemed to have been done. The Golden Dragoon was known for extreme defense.  
  
Hawk rose from the ground and slammed his axe upon the Shadow Dragoon's armor. The damage was great somehow against this element. But Blaine would not be defeated so quickly nor easily. His blood seeped through his armor and onto the ground like a leaky faucet. The Shadow Dragoon has no defense against Earth. He had only one more chance. Kay stared in horror as Blaine concocted another spell.  
  
"Shadow Blast!" Blaine yelled in rage and charged forth swiftly with his sword charged in the shadow element. Hawk blocked it with his axe. Sparks of both power spread over the desert sand but again Earth ruled over Shadow. Blaine was thrown back and Hawk swung again. It was more clumsily this time for it just scratched his armor.  
  
Blaine fell on his back and Hawk hung over for the sure kill. He raised his axe swiftly in both hands and brought it over his head. With a flicker his left eye the axe came down but it didn't not touch the armor. Hawk stared in amazement as the Dark Dragoon caught the blade of the axe with the long handle of his weapon. A struggle of physical ability started and Kay grit his teeth to keep from giving up. Hawk pressed harder but in a yell of rage Kay threw the opponent off of his weapon and back a couple of feet.  
  
Hawk looked at Blaine and glared with his brown eyes. It didn't matter; the Shadow Dragoon would die anyway.  
  
Kay gasped for breath and saw the shadow of Blaine stand up behind him. In a flash Kay whirled around and swiped his weapon across, while summoning an "Astral Drain", Blaine's chest. The spirit dispersed and fell to the earth and shattered into pieces. Kay watched Blaine gain back the color of his eyes and slowly fall to his knees. Blood was over his chest and Kay grimaced at the sight of it.  
  
"Blaine!" Kay cried falling beside him. He supported his best friend with his arms and prayed that he wouldn't die. His friend simply looked up and stared for a moment before saying anything.  
  
"You saved me." The black haired martial artist murmured. Kay meant to say something more but nothing came out his mouth. His only friend and family was leaving him and he couldn't do anything to prevent it. Slowly Blaine's body weighed more and ever slowly he passed out of the world with a glimmer of violet light.  
  
Kay stared in silence at his open arms, still where they were when they had held Blaine, covered in blood. He didn't want to admit it; he couldn't run where he was even though he wanted to. He had lost everything, except his duty to Neo. Neo. He was the cause of Blaine's death. He would pay. Yes, he would pay dearly for this. For the sudden loneliness and ache in his mind. Neo would pay with his life as Blaine did to show Kay his same fate.  
  
* ssp47's Corner * Ok I know what you guys are gonna ask. No, Kay and Blaine are not gay. Their friendship is a replica to Dart and Lavitz, close but not "too" close. Got it? Good. 


	16. The Conspieracy Unfolds

* ssp47's Corner * Thank you Alex "Wa", Striker and DarkDragonX for the 49 reviews so far. You guys rock and your fics are awesome too! ^_~ Yes Blaine, died, but who said he "died and past into hell"? The story is not done, my friends. Ah and no, there is no Yaoi in this fic. I do not approve of that and so it will not be in my work.  
  
CHAPTER 16: "The Conspiracy Unfolds"  
  
There was a long silence in the night now. No one knew what to say or what to do. Here their enemy had just saved, no that wasn't the word, Kay prevented something. Whether he had now joined their side was beyond anyone's guess. But still the Dark Dragoon made no move or threat against the remaining soldiers.  
  
"What does it mean?" Jett asked breathing in cool air into his tired and dry lungs  
  
"It could mean nothing." Daphne warned. She was always slow to trust enemies and now the Violet Dragoon was out of their fate, it could've been a cunning plan.  
  
Christa began to breath better, slowly but surly her life was coming back. She was beside Erica who had watched over her while the battle against the Shadow had been forged. * At least she's coming around * The teen thought to herself. Suddenly her eyes were found looking at the Dark Dragoon who had now stood up and faced the others.  
  
"I guess you deserve to know what's been going on." Kay said slowly. "After what's happened and what's about to happen."  
  
"What do you mean 'what's about to happen'?" Erica questioned. "And why are we to trust you?"  
  
"It's not a matter of trust." Kay said facing the White Silver Soldier. "You don't seem to trust me and I don't necessarily trust you. It's just a matter of information."  
  
"If what you say is a lie, then you will pay with your life." Hawk threatened. Kay frowned.  
  
"Maybe it is better if you find out yourselves."  
  
"Maybe I should get you back right here." Jett growled. Kay nodded.  
  
"Have it your way, but my blood won't stop or solve anything." Jett said nothing and remained silent. "Some questions can't be answered by my voice and you will understand me better. Here in Africa we have a secret hidden facility a good ways from here. Go there and you'll learn everything there is to know." With that he spread his wings and flew up fast into the sly. The green magic appeared on his wings and he flew off like a speeding bullet.  
  
"Coward." Jett murmured again. "Taking off like that."  
  
"Alright so we have to get down to that facility and check it out. Even if Kay was lying, he and Blaine came down here for a purpose to begin with."  
  
"But what about Christa, Daph?" Jett stated. "She's pretty bashed."  
  
"We'll have to take her with us." Hawk said as if stating the obvious. He walked over to Christa's almost lifeless body and lifted her up onto his shoulders. Erica stood up and without a word they all flew up into the sky and flew off like rockets.  
  
*~*  
  
"So Mission IX failed and we have lost the Violet." Said the first scientist.  
  
"They were weak. We should be glad to lose them." The second said to the first.  
  
"Don't be stupid. That means there's a stronger force out there." The third replied to the second. (Gimme a break, I'm not going to give names to scientists who only have a fic lifespan of about 5 seconds) "We should prepare for war, Kay has not come back so that can only mean one thing."  
  
*~*  
  
After about fifteen minutes of traveling at the speed of light, the warriors soon found a giant dome out in the far Sahara. It was gray and made of some metal that didn't reflect light, so it was well hidden.  
  
"There it is." Daphne said de-transforming. "Is that really it?" The others de-transformed as well and stood in thought.  
  
"Must be." Hawk said placing Christa on the ground. "Alright so who is going to be the watch dog?" All eyes went to the Prison Scale Dragoon.  
  
"Aww, why does it have to be me?"  
  
"Well we don't know the security in the building and we are the more experienced Dragoons." Erica explained.  
  
"But that's all the reason to let me come with you, so I can be more experienced." Jett whined. Hawk lifted up his huge axe and ran a finger around the blade, testing it for sharpness.  
  
"The tribe has spoken, let's go."  
  
"Hold it! Come on you guys! I'm going!" Hawk lifted the giant blade above Jett's nose.  
  
"Relax, you should be honored to look after your leader. Besides it's a good job for you. And if she wakes up, you're strong enough not to do go down the first blow she gives you." Hawk patted him on the shoulder. Daphne and Erica exchanged giggles while Jett glared at them.  
  
He sighed madly and stood and folded his arms and watched them leave. * Heh, good job for ya, yeah right. I'm playing babysitter. *  
  
"Think he'll live?" Erica asked Hawk with a slight smile.  
  
"Oh yeah. It'll be good for the kid." They only had to walk two miles before they were in front of the gates. They were made of highly compacted steel and bolted together in such a way that it was impossible to get though from the outside. It would be unwise to use Dragoon magic because it would attract too much attention so they resolved in waiting for some miracle that the doors would open.  
  
"Didn't tell us how to get through these doors, did he?" The elf said leaning on the door. "He could've told the password at the very least." Without warning the doors groaned and started opening. Daphne jumped a few feet ahead of her and raised an eyebrow at the opened gates. "The password was password?"  
  
"It's not uncommon." Hawk said taking out his axe. As soon as he spoke those words the doors groaned again and started moving with a great deal of effort. Quickly the three suck inside. Instead of walking right into a huge factory they walked in a long hall that had a sealed off door at the end. The door had a huge dent in it revealing that the door wasn't very strong and could easily be broken down with physical force. This was easy to do when one had physical strength and a nice huge axe.  
  
They cautiously entered the next room, which was the very center of the dome. There were metal staircases that were bent in the most obscure places. Wires hung from the ceiling, sending off sparks onto the floors. There were motionless human bodies everywhere that were black as tar. Paper and computers and desks were blown over. Parts of the walls were blown apart or off completely.  
  
"I wonder what happened here?" Erica murmured. In front of her feet was a small pool of fluid that was dripping from over head. Daphne bent over and applied the fluid to her fingers. She rubbed it a bit and smelled it.  
  
"I know what this is. It is Dragon DNA."  
  
"Dragon DNA?" Hawk and Erica asked in unison. They kept looking around until their eyes fell to the blown area below them. Part of the walls that once covered a concealed room was flying around scattered on the floor. Faintly there was a large black X and a skull and cross-bones over what remained of the door.  
  
"That Dragon you fought earlier-"  
  
"It must've come from this place." Erica finished. Her hand went to her chin as she thought deeply. "I see, so this place was made to grow Dragons."  
  
"To destroy the world, we know that." Hawk said walked down one of the staircases. "So let's find someone who can tell us why."  
  
"Look no further, Dragoons who threaten our plan of re-birth and life." A man said walking up towards them. "And you guessed well, though I have not come across a mystical elf for years. I am not surprised you found the DNA."  
  
"What is this all for? You had better speak wisely for we have already met your newest experiment." Erica said firmly drawing her bow and arrow.  
  
"Indeed you have and the same with the Violet, but we no longer needed them. You see we have worked for centuries to bring back the Dragons of old and we have succeeded, but they did not have the power we needed and so our Dragoons destroyed them. They were very important in our early stages, but now we find no use for them. We have made our own weapons to control the Dragons."  
  
"You say 'Dragons', and we see none." The man grinned and pulled out a shiny glass orb.  
  
"No. After many decades of research we have found a way to control them completely. We have taken their spirits and placed them inside of each of us. We 'are' the Dragons."  
  
"Why? Why and how could you control something like that! You can't control a Dragon's mind!" Daphne yelled drawing her staff. "That's impossible and the Dragon mind would never be completely be controlled."  
  
"That's how far you think based on what you have seen. We are beyond humans and Dragoons. Our purpose is to fulfill what should've been finished in the Dragon Campaign. With this power, we no longer need the Gods of the Endiness, we can rule ourselves now." All three Dragoons exchanged confused looks. "So I see you know nothing about the Endiness. That does not matter you will see for yourselves soon. It is now only a matter of time." The man drew back and unleashed the power of the orb that embedded itself in his chest. But there was no armor, instead a long neck appeared and fire unleashed into the dome.  
  
"What's going on?" Daphne asked blocking her forehead.  
  
"Now you will see the power that we have dedicated our lives to." A Red Dragon spoke angrily.  
  
"You can't control it! Stop this now or you will be killed!" Daphne warned.  
  
"We can't prevent it, Daphne, we have to fight him." Erica fired an arrow into the Dragon's eyes and the Dragon stumbled. Suddenly the stairs creaked and the Dragon roared.  
  
"You bas-" The Dragon roared. It seemed to be struggling somehow. Fire was engulfing its mouth but it did not come out of its jaws. The stairs screamed and collapsed taking the Dragon with it to the very bottom of the dome. Fire exploded and the Dragon screamed loudly, freezing everything. Fire flew up from the bottom and like a pillar it filled the middle of the facility. "Kill them you fool! KILL THEM!!" The Dragon roared again but it couldn't move. The fire grew hotter and the dome was absorbing all of it. It was over one hundred degrees in just five seconds.  
  
"Run!" Erica yelled. Like deer they sprinted out of the room and into the door, bashed open the gates and ran out into the desert.  
  
"We thought we had created the ultimate power, but we lacked control in ourselves." Were the Dragon's last words. Like a bomb the dome exploded in a brilliant wave of flame and pressurized power.  
  
"Argh, what's going on?" Christa asked struggling to stand up. The noise of the explosion awakened her while Jett stood watching the destruction. Above their heads the Dragoons landed softly on their feet.  
  
"You're doing better I see." Erica said kindly. Christa didn't reply but stood on her feet.  
  
"I missed a lot, I see. What's this and where's those two Dragoons." Quickly Christa was filled in and when they came to the story and plot of the Human-Dragons, that told them only one thing.  
  
"That means there's a control tower back in Harrelson, right under our noses." Christa said in a frustrated tone.  
  
"We have to back now. That's most likely where Kay is going and we have to catch up with him." Daphne said. "Well are we all going to go?" She directed this comment to Hawk who said nothing.  
  
"I think I've served my purpose now, but there's something I have to do." Hawk said gruffly and very seriously.  
  
"We understand." Erica said with a nod. Again their spirits sparkled and Hawk watched them fly off into the night sky.  
  
* ssp47's Corner * Yes, the plot unfolds and Hawk left the group too. Don't worry it's not permanent. I'm trying to give him more of a mysterious side. And we'll be seeing more Dragoons shortly, that's my plan anyways. Alright please review and tell me what you think. 


	17. And the Darkness Grows

* ssp47's Corner * Striker, Alex "Wa", Freefall Insanity, shike77 and DarkDragonX are thanked for their reviews. Ok the last chapters have been real short and filled with action so now I'm gonna slow down the pace a little bit and add more detail.  
  
CHAPTER 17: "And the Darkness Grows"  
  
"Again we find ourselves out sea." Christa murmured staring at the deep blue waves that flew up close enough to touch her face. Somehow being away from Africa's journey and out sea brought a new peace to her heart. Even though they were only there for a couple of days it was good to feel the familiar air of home. They would hit port at Harrelson in five hours. Five long hours and then they would be tracking Kay again.  
  
Christa lounged on one of the sun chairs on deck. Her cloths were so muddy and dirty that she had to wash them earlier that morning. They were now sleek and clean on her skin again. The black was getting hot and was slightly burning her skin, as black held in heat, but Christa paid no heed and let the sun put her asleep. She did not fall unconscious quickly but it happened gradually but already a dream was playing in her closed eyes.  
  
~ The world is falling, the time of the Winglies has fallen and the rise of the Dragoons have been forgotten. ~ The world was black and dark. Fire was spurting from the ground and ice was freezing the very breath Christa felt in her chest. Suddenly a huge white towering beast rose from the Earth. It looked like an alien with only one large green eye and long arms and legs with huge claws at the ends of each. When it walked it sounded like a storm had risen in the sky. From the hard rock ruins it walked on, one of them gave way and a head of a black beast emerged from it. It was smaller than the white giant but it also flew. It must've been a dragon. Orange wings spread from its back as it lifted itself from the ground, avoiding a large white beam that the giant fired at it. The flying creature turned on a dime and, as the giant beast tripped and fell off the ruins, fired a huge black beam that fried all that was in its path. When the giant was killed the dragon flew off followed by Dragoons into a huge tower ruin. 'What is this?' Christa wondered watched the Dragoons attack more white giants. One that looked like the Violet Dragoon fell on top of another monster and blew and itself up.  
  
"'Kanzas!" Christa heard another warrior scream. It was a female Dark Dragoon. Fire was erupting from the explosion below and another Dragoon took the Dark warrior away. The scenes kept changing until Christa saw the ancient Red Eye knight attack the evil Melbu Frama. When their swords hit their targets the Red Eye fell. Christa saw the Dark Dragoon cry out in mourning as she saw the Red Eye wither away like paper shreds.  
  
"'ZEIG!'" She screamed. ~  
  
"So, you see it to." Christa opened her eyes and saw the familiar Earth Dragoon standing over of her.  
  
"Why do you keep appearing to me like that?" Christa demanded, caught off guard. "I thought you weren't coming with us."  
  
"Where I go and what I do is for me to know alone." Hawk snapped suddenly. His sharp face frowned at her for the thousandth time. He was handsome in his youth, Christa could tell that much.  
  
"So are you in?" She asked him folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"I'm standing here aren't I?" He sat on the deck beside her apparently wanting to talk about something. "Do you know what you just saw?" Nothing surprised the blonde teen anymore. She sat up and hung her legs over the side of the chair.  
  
"A war, I know that much."  
  
"Yes, the Dragon Campaign."  
  
"Dragon Campaign." Christa murmured. "But I know next to nothing about it and now I just saw it."  
  
"I have seen it many a time in people. Not only on this ship but also all over. All the time people have the same dream you have."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Warning maybe. We already know what has happened. Dragon DNA and we saw the real thing over two days ago. It could be well that we'll have to fight another war like the Dragon Campaign. We already have seven recognized Dragoon Knights."  
  
"How did you find out about this?"  
  
"Over time."  
  
"When were you recognized? How did you gain your spirit?"  
  
"It's hard to explain. I don't know how I got it, I just had it with me one day back when I was twelve and I just played around with it and figured out what it was. I've used heavily and became apart of it." Hawk said nothing for a long while but remained silent. He was asking himself why he was following them on this crazy journey. There was only one reason.  
  
Long ago before he served his country, he was a senior in High school with the so thought love of his life, Megan. The memory of her flashed through his eyes every time he looked at the Red Eye Soldier. If there was no chance on earth for another soul to copy another, this spirit haunted him. Exactly the same, same spirit and tongue. There was only one difference but even then Hawk rarely saw it. The eyes. Christa's life had been very different from Megan's. Her father abused Megan while Christa grew up without hers. That made them both cold and tough.  
  
"Both equally strong." Hawk whispered to himself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm just babbling to myself." Hawk replied standing up. He ran a hand over his smooth head and sighed. "I can't stand sailing." Christa heard him mutter as he walked away.  
  
*~*  
  
The breeze swept through an open crack in the newly revived office building window and Neo's ears perked up at the words his secretary just said. He never really paid attention to her but one word caught his interest. He fumbled with a rubber ball in his hands and tossed it aside and let it bounced off the floor.  
  
"Say that again." He said turning around slowly from the window he had been staring out so intently.  
  
"About what? The call you've just received from your mother or-"  
  
"I think even you could guess this." Neo snapped. "What about our facility in Africa?"  
  
"Oh that, well it was blown up sir."  
  
"'Blown up'?" Neo repeated with unusual calmness.  
  
"That would be correct. It seems the enemy Dragoons found it out."  
  
"Yes." Neo murmured turning back around to face the city. "Then I should be expecting him soon."  
  
"Apparently not soon enough." A voice growled from in the dark shadows. The secretary shivered at the cold voice and she turned around. Her eyes went wide and she raced out of the room in fear.  
  
"Kay." Neo said calmly. "What an expected surprise."  
  
"Don't give me that." Kay said coolly coming from the shadows. "You didn't know that I would live through it, did you? You expected both of us to die and for what?"  
  
"I had no control over Blaine's death."  
  
"NO! Don't you ever use his name again! You knew, you had control!!!" Kay yelled. His eyes were ablaze and his hands were firmly clenched together. "Why? Why?" He growled between his teeth. Neo made no reply and Kay cursed loudly. "Dang you! Tell me! Why did he have to die?!"  
  
"I don't have to answer to the likes of you." Neo said calmly. With a wave of his hand Kay was thrown up into the air. With a surprised yelp Kay hit the ceiling and fell back onto the office-building unconscious. 


	18. Gone in a Heartbeat

* ssp47's Corner * Striker, DarkDragonX, and shike77 are thanked for their reviews. Well Striker for one thing I am sure no one is afraid to cuss, but I don't write in. For one thing I don't like cussing or reading it, personally. Plus this is my fic and I do things my way just like you do in your story.  
  
CHAPTER 19: "Gone in a Heartbeat"  
  
A pair of clear dark blue eyes peered through a glass window. The sun had melted some of the morning's frost that had been found on the car she was riding in. With her hand the little girl traced smiley faces on the window. There was about ten when her mother entered the car. With a smile the little girl showed her the pictures she had drawn with her innocent finger.  
  
"Look mom, since no one is smiling today I drew smiles on my window." The mother for a moment looked angry but then smiled.  
  
"They're nice. It's a shame that no one is smiling today. It's beautiful, Ariel." The sweet twelve-year-old girl settled into her seat and strapped on her seat belt. At first there was a smile on her pale face then she frowned.  
  
"Do you have to work late today?" Her mother sighed and with a sad face replied,  
  
"I might have to work later. My boss is pushing us harder this week because our business is loosing money."  
  
"Why are you loosing money?" Ariel asked worriedly. Her mother started the car.  
  
"I'm not sure sweetheart." Ariel heaved a heavy sigh and she watched her breath hit her window. Just as the car was edging out of the driveway her mother paused and looked back at her daughter.  
  
"Would you like to see grandmother today after school? I could ask her to come and pick you up and you guys could go see a movie or something."  
  
"But what about you?" Ariel replied fingering with her silver and blue streaked hair. It was not a trait in her family to have silver and blue streaked hair. Many people thought Ariel was an albino for her but for her deep blue eyes, she wasn't afraid of the sun. Her mother drove out of the driveway.  
  
"Well I could-" But before she could finish an on coming car flew by and crashed head on into the front driver's side. It was a quick shock. Ariel felt like she was thrown forwards but her belt kept her from hitting into her mother's seat. There was a loud clang with the sound of crushing metal. Her mother had hit the steering wheel. There was the memorable noise of the cell phone but before Ariel knew what was happening she was watching medical personal role her mother away on a bed on wheels.  
  
*~*  
  
"Doctor, come and look at this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This DNA test, look. No vaccination of any kind, no birth certificate and no one comes up on the computer with that resemblance."  
  
"Come again?" The doctor asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"According to the computer analyses this man should have lived nearly five hundred years ago."  
  
"How can that be?" The doctor asked looking at the dead man on the operation table. Slowly he touched the man's neck. "He has a pulse! I thought he was pronounced dead."  
  
"He was, I was there when he should have died."  
  
"Make some dang sense already, Pat!"  
  
"I don't know what to make of it, he was dead and now he's alive."  
  
"Whatever. Just keep him alive this time."  
  
"But what do you think about the computer analyses?"  
  
"Ignore it, there's probably a fluke in the system. I hate technology."  
  
"Yes sir." The doctor left the room and the nurse removed the covering over her mouth and stretched the skin on her face.  
  
"I must be going nuts." Suddenly she jumped three feet in the air. "Did you just say something?" she asked startled. The man's chest rose up quickly and the man exhaled and his lips moved.  
  
"I have to, -there was a pause- tell Christa." That was all he said and then he went back to sleep. The nurse trembled slightly and entered the name into the computer. "There is only one Christa Farrah in this city." She said. "Looks like we might have someone who can help you."  
  
*~*  
  
Jett opened the cabinet and took out the stash of potato chips and dip.  
  
"Ah, sweet." He said finding a box of chocolate chips and root beer. "You take better care of yourself than I thought." The dirty blonde teen told the blonde who was watching him raid her kitchen.  
  
"I'm able to find a lot of stuff at fair prices." Christa replied leaning on the fridge. She was wearing blue jeans, socks and white tank and blue jean jacket. She rubbed her forehead and sighed slightly.  
  
"Something on your mind?" Jett asked opening the fridge. The door hit Christa in the back and she hit Jett in the stomach before moving. Jett chuckled; it didn't hurt because he had a steel bricks for abs.  
  
"Ah!" Christa exclaimed rubbed her knuckles. "Hey, wait! That gogurt is mine!"  
  
"Too late." Jett said swallowing the gooey liquid down his throat. He gurgled a little bit to annoy her and went back to hunting in her cabinets. "Hey, Doritos!"  
  
"Oh no!" Christa said reaching for the bag. The two fought and arm-wrestled for the bag of cheesy chips while Erica was showering and Hawk was sleeping on the dirty sofa. Daphne was outside the apartment running laps around the park.  
  
"Cut it out you two!" Hawk yelled bombing them with every stuffed cushion he could get his hands on. When the last pillow was thrown the phone rang and Christa wouldn't give up the chip bag to answer it, neither would Jett. "Somebody answer it." When the phone rang for the sixth time Hawk nearly threw the couch at them both but decided to have mercy upon Christa's nearly trashed furniture and answered the phone.  
  
"Miss Farrah's apartment of quarreling and the utmost destruction at your service." He said into the receiver. There was a loud chuckle before Hawk finally got a response.  
  
"This is Pat Malk at the Red Cross hospital. We seem to have a relative or acquaintance to Miss Farrah."  
  
"Alright." Hawk said uncertainly.  
  
"Please tell her that she is requested to meet with us here at two P.M. That would be in an hour."  
  
"Alright I'll tell her, thank you."  
  
"Thank you." The phone was hung up but the fight for the chips hadn't stopped. Hawk looked with disgust the Christa reached for the bag and tore it from Jett's hands.  
  
"Well when ever you get a free moment." He said catching their attention. "Why don't you just share them?" Christa rolled her eyes and dug out a bowl and poured the chips into it.  
  
"Well who was that?" She asked looking at the man who was frowning at her. For a moment he almost smiled, in an amused but still disgusted sort of way.  
  
"You have to be at the Red Cross hospital at two to meet some lost acquaintance."  
  
"Did they say who it was?"  
  
"They didn't give me any names." He watched the blonde girl pop a chip into her mouth.  
  
"Heh, well I'd better get down there. It takes a good half hour and at this time of day I have nothing else to do."  
  
"Why don't we all go? I don't think it's safe anymore for any of us to go around alone." Hawk said eating a chip himself. The two agreed to this, just as Erica came into the room in a khaki skirt and a dress white shirt.  
  
"Sorry, what did I miss?" She asked politely.  
  
"We're going to take a trip into the city." Jett explained finishing off the chips. Christa frowned and sighed. Her apartment door opened and Daphne jogged in with her cute running shorts on, tennis shoes and sport top.  
  
"I like those shorts, Daphne." Erica remarked.  
  
"I like 'em too." Jett said with a grin. "What are they, Nike?" Daphne tightened her long ponytail and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Nike was having a great sale yesterday and I need to exercise more."  
  
"Guys, I'm leaving without ya if you don't stop talking and get your butts out the door." Christa said leaving the room.  
  
"Where are we going?" Daphne asked.  
  
"Christa has someone to see in the hospital." Hawk replied leaving after the blonde teen.  
  
"Eh?" The elf princess said looking at Erica for a more understandable explanation but the oriental said nothing.  
  
When they were all piled outside they jumped in Christa's jeep and drove into the city. There was little traffic and made the trip all faster. Jett wriggled in his seat and sigh multiple times.  
  
"Stop moving." Hawk said forcefully.  
  
"I can't help it. I'm not used to seat belts." Jett replied innocently.  
  
"Well get used to them."  
  
"Calm down you guys. We're here." Christa parked her jeep and hopped out of the vehicle. They all got out but made sudden changes in their minds as they looked at the old looking building.  
  
"You don't mind if I take off for awhile by myself." Erica suddenly asked her. "I haven't really gotten a good look around this city."  
  
"Neither have I." Hawk and Jett said in unison. Christa shrugged.  
  
"You guys don't have to ask me. Go on and take off. Just be back in about an hour, alright?" They all agreed to this and went their separate ways.  
  
It had been a long while since Christa had been by herself. It felt relieving and uncomfortable at the same time. She entered the building and was directed by the front office.  
  
As she walked along the halls she was suddenly hit with memories, memories that should've been forgotten. The pain was returning and Christa saw again how her parents died. She paused for a moment and fell one nee.  
  
"Oh, not now." She murmured. It kept replaying over and over in her mind, the scream, the impact, the silence, and the blood and the glass. It kept playing until Christa's eyes were filled with tears and fear. She whimpered silently and jumped when she was touched. She looked with blurry eyes and saw a figure standing infront of her.  
  
"Why are you crying?" The figure was young and female. Christa immediately wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up and sniffed.  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"But I saw you. I saw your eyes and the pain you felt." Christa looked at the young girl who was almost at her shoulders. She was a tall girl, but very skinny. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a deep blue. She also had interesting hair, silver with blue streaks. It was very straight and fell to her chin line and her bangs were thin. She was a very attractive girl.  
  
"Look, you don't need to worry about what's wrong with me." Christa replied rather sharply. The dark cream walls of the hospital gave her no comfort but this girl was leaving off sweet warmth on Christa. No one was coming down the halls so the girl kept talking to her. It was annoying but somehow Christa reacted like she was talking to a younger sister. They talked more for about five minutes until the girl had received Christa's whole life changing experience.  
  
"What's your name?" Christa asked with a slight smile on her lips. She hadn't smiled in so long.  
  
"Ariel. What's yours?"  
  
"Christa."  
  
"That's a nice name." Christa stared hard at the girl.  
  
"Why were you so interested in me anyway?"  
  
"Because we're the same. I'm about to loose the same thing you lost." A sudden deep hidden sadness came over Ariel's face and she pointed into the doorframe that she hadn't moved from. "I heard that the doctor's talk to each other. They said she only will have a few days at the least to live." A strong deep pity and sympathy came over Christa's heart. * So there is someone who can understand me. * She thought sadly. She shook her blonde hair out of her eyes and felt a sudden sorrow and regret in her soul. * I've been taking my own pain out on other people and it made me bitter and I lost contact with the few people that matter to me. *  
  
But quick as it came the regret left Christa and she remembered the reason why she was there in the first place.  
  
"Well it has been nice talking to you, but I have something I have to do." Ariel leaned on the doorway and the sadness was still over her like a rain cloud.  
  
*~*  
  
Kay was fully awake by the time Christa entered his room. He was sitting on his bed, with all the cord lying on the pillow beside him. He was only dressed in black jeans with his bare chest open to her eyes.  
  
"Why did you ask to see me and how did you end up here?" Christa asked with sudden surprise while catching his eyes. He stared at her thoughtfully and looked her over and then stared back at the floor.  
  
"I've thought it over carefully." Kay began. "With Blaine's death, I realize I can not avenge him alone. I need more than my power."  
  
"What are suggesting? Join me and my group?"  
  
"That's what came into mind after I challenged you." Kay said standing. "But first I need you to do something for me."  
  
"And what would that be." Christa folded her arms. Almost as if he wanted to scream it out loud he controlled himself and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Get me out of here." 


	19. The Ice Dragoon's Return

* ssp47's Corner * Thank you Striker, Alex "Wa", Freefall Insanity, and DarkDragonX for the reviews. Ariel as the Jade Dragoon? That'd be interesting to see. And why are you people already saying that Kay is going to join the group? Didn't you guys think he could be dead like Blaine in the next couple of chapters? Lol! Nah, I wouldn't do that to you guys. ^_~ So what's going to happen with the Violet Dragoon? Well he's dead so we'll just have to see. I haven't really thought of what to do about him. I might bring him back somehow. That's iffy though because I've got the plot already laid out and I'd have to change a few things to fit Blaine back in. If you guys really want him back I could do that. Is there a "thing" between Hawk and Christa? O_o I didn't mean for they're to be, well all it is, Christa just reminds Hawk of his old girlfriend. But that might become clear later on, I hope.  
  
CHAPTER 19: "The Ice Dragoon's Return"  
  
Christa stood looking at the wall with a puzzled expression. How could she trust him? But then again Kay did help them at one time. Or "was" that helping?  
  
"You don't believe me." Kay said reading her face. He stepped back and sat back down on the bed, keeping his eyes on her. Kay had very keen eyesight and it almost seemed as if he could read minds. His beautiful chocolate brown hair fell into his face a couple of times but he paid no heed to it.  
  
"Well you blasted me and my friends to the next galaxy." Christa replied. "What would you do with a powerful enemy suddenly in your hands?"  
  
"You're not as thoughtless as I thought you were."  
  
"Thoughtless?" Christa asked staring at him.  
  
"I have a proposal." Kay stood up again. "I challenge you to a fight. If you win, I'll go with you, no questions asked. If I win-"  
  
"If." Christa murmured. She didn't plan to loose.  
  
"Then we'll go from there." Christa thought over this idea. It seemed the best solution. Kay looked true to his word. * Better to loose to him than the real enemy. * She thought to herself.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"We wont use our spirits though." Kay said quickly. "Only our weapons."  
  
"Fair enough. But I don't want to attract attention."  
  
"The old parking garage. Now that we're at an agreement, how about helping walk out the door?"  
  
"The great one has a celebrity problem." Christa joked.  
  
"Well, if you count my DNA being worth a life time of lab experiments."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Ok don't you have your cloths anywhere?"  
  
"They took them, naturally."  
  
"Socks or shoes, at the least?"  
  
"Analyzed like lab rats. These people are acting like I'm an ancient fossil or something."  
  
"Technically you are. It's not everyday some five hundred year old guy comes walking in to earth."  
  
"True. Alright so you stall and make me a gateway, I have an errand."  
  
"What?" Christa asked as he walked out of the door.  
  
"What? You don't think I'm going to let them keep my clothing, do you?" Christa sighed.  
  
"Men."  
  
*~*  
  
Leaving the hospital proved harder than walking across a kitchen floor covered in eggs shells. And you'd think a hospital wouldn't have so much security! As soon as Kay left his (Uh-hum) cell, nurses and doctors appeared out of nowhere and flooded the once quiet and peaceful hallways. There were orders that Kay ignored. Finally it got to the point where he could not move an inch without bumping into somebody. He quickly knocked them all out with a mild "Night Raid" spell.  
  
"Gees, it's louder here than firecrackers on the fourth of July." Christa murmured as she slipped past security. Just as she was about to walk out of the glass door a loud scream erupted from her ears. The terror in it froze Christa and she whirled around. The scream had come from the hall that was completely black. Lights flickered as people passed by with blind eyes. A flash of a vision of a little girl with real light hair caught her attention.  
  
"Ariel." Christa called running towards the black hallway. She halted and fell when a sharp object cut through her jeans and her neck. The cuts were made and there was a tip pattering of feet. Christa held her neck with her hand and felt around the slight cut. It wasn't life threatening and it was only bleeding slightly. Her thigh though  
  
"Ariel!" Christa called trying to stand. She pulled her sword from her hip sheath and tried to see through the darkness. There was another muffled scream further down the darkness.  
  
The blonde teen grasped the hall and slowly stood up. Suddenly she heard a noise that made her blood run cold. The sound of a knife released from it sheath. Christa grit her teeth and forced herself to run. The light bulbs flickered again and gave light to the monster that had nearly caught Ariel in its jaws. Christa slashed along its side but it seemed that the monster had more armor than could be seen. The monster was eight feet tall and looked like an alien from Men in Black.  
  
The monster threw Christa against the wall and opened its mouth to reveal large jaws dripping in yellow ooze. Ariel grabbed a pieced of broken ceiling and threw it into the monster's eyes. The beast paid no heed and Christa attempted another strike but its face was as strong as ever. In it's bug like hands it held a blue orb that glistened brightly whenever the ceiling lights flickered.  
  
"Could that be a Dragoon spirit?" Christa asked aloud. The bug like thing seemed prize it very valuably. It had to be a Dragoon spirit, but which one? How many were there? Suddenly the orb violently tried to free itself from the grasp of its hand. Christa saw this and slashed at the arms. They fell to the floor dripping in ooze. The orb, however, floated in midair. Ariel stared at it as it suddenly fell on her lap. The monster quickly rose again and attacked. Its jaws were inches from the girl but the spirit glowed brilliantly in her hands. The icy blue light it gave off destroyed the bug and it dissolved.  
  
Ariel ran and stood over Christa with the orb in her hands.  
  
"It tried to take this from me." The girl said helping Christa on her feet. The blonde girl stared at her as if she wondered if Ariel knew what she was. "It has been in our family for generations. I couldn't let it have it so I chased it down here. It's a good thing you came here to save me."  
  
"Ariel, do you know what that is?" Christa asked staring at it in wonder.  
  
"Of course I know. It's the spirit of the Blue Sea Dragoon. Yeah I know all about the Dragon Campaign." The teen stared in disbelief at the girl.  
  
"How could you-"  
  
"The stories and legends have passed down in my family from the Wingly Meru. The spirit most always chooses a member of our family to bear its power. But it has slept for so many years that we thought it had lost power, until I was born. The moment I breathed air, the spirit chose me and I've always looked after it."  
  
Christa stared in disbelief as she heard those words. * A girl? But she's only twelve! *  
  
"You must be the Red Eye Dragoon."  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because you had a sword and the Red Eye is always equipped with a sword. Some tradition I guess." Christa smiled again slightly.  
  
"Well you're right. You know a lot more than I thought."  
  
"You can thank my mother and the long lectures she's given me for that. She thought it was important that I find the "Red Eye" when my destiny starts to lead me on away form home."  
  
"A lot of people seem to have that idea."  
  
"So let me guess, some bad guy has decided to take over the world?"  
  
"I really don't know yet, only hints but that would seem to be the case."  
  
"So what are you going to do? Why are you in a hospital anyway?" Christa did hesitate in telling her this. Ariel was still young and she didn't look very strong, but nevertheless the Blue Sea did choose her for its master. "You know I'm going to join your group." Ariel said looking away. "I was chosen for this as you were." The blonde teen sighed.  
  
"Yeah but I'm not as young as you are."  
  
"My mom told me great things can come in small packages, but I'm not that small." The girl was fiddling with her hair and staring at the ground with painful visions of a black shadow in her heart.  
  
*~*  
  
"You're late." Kay murmured as soon as he saw his challenger from the corner of his eye.  
  
"I never planned to be early." She explained. Kay's eyes glanced over at Ariel, without his head turning. The girl stared back at him and said nothing; she seemed to have a firm grasp of what was about to happen.  
  
"And the girl?"  
  
"She has been chosen to bear the Blue Sea spirit." Kay's eyes glanced back at Ariel and checked out her size and physical appearance.  
  
"I see. I hope that won't interfere with my challenge." Still he did not move or draw his weapon but remained motionlessly plastered to the cement pillar.  
  
Christa drew her sword.  
  
"Let's get this over with, Kay." Kay lifted up his arm that was hidden from view and grasped tightly was his weapon. It seemed much more deadly this time. He straightened his back and held his single hand at his side.  
  
There was a silence that was always present when too fighters were fighting for an alliance. Ariel stepped back cautiously into a corner for her own protection. With a sudden movement Christa lunged but Kay blocked it. Christa freed her sword and slashed the air, but it was only air. Kay was not a slow fighter. The man dashed under her blows and swung his weapon under her arms but the teen saw this and jumped a few feet away.  
  
"What are you afraid of being scratched?" Kay asked her. Christa growled deep in her throat and picked up her speed. Her anger gave her more power but she could still not hit him. Kay was physically stronger and had the experience, he would be a strong ally. Blocking another sword slash Kay wrapped the chain part of his spiked ball and flipped the sword out of her hands. With one swift movement his weapon glazed the same thigh that had been bruised before.  
  
Christa fell quickly and it looked like she had lost. She gripped her now bleeding wound and wondered if it was possible to stand. Kay walked over and stood over her with his weapon held at a striking position. Christa thought fast and flipped him over with her back leg and grasped her sword. Quickly she leapt over him and held him down with her nee with her sword at his throat. Kay made no effort to move.  
  
"Give up?" Christa asked. Kay seemed to almost pierce her with his silent mysteriousness.  
  
"Yes. You win this time." 


	20. NeoHexicon Uncovered

* ssp47's Corner * Thank you Striker, Alex "Wa", Freefall Insanity, shike77 and DarkDragonX for the reviews. Ohmegosh I didn't even think how the title could relate to your spirit, DDX! O_o I didn't want to use the Blue Sea Dragoon's return cuz I thought that'd give it away and plus its attacks are mostly ice and so that's what came to my mind. I am soooo sorry! I must've given you a heart attack. I'll be very careful next time but I swear I wouldn't use your ideas without asking first. Ohmygosh I'm loosing it! Again you have my deepest apologies. Yeah I know Ariel as the Blue Sea Dragoon was kinda "obvious". I think I've only got one more Dragoon to show ya'll that could be coming up quick, like the next chapter. Hmm, or this one I dunno. We'll see.  
  
#1 Rule for today: You people are so nice in reading my story. It's not as good as I would like it to be but that's off subject. Please, PLEASE read DarkDragonX's fic, The Darkness of Evil. He's real desperate and needs validation. You MUST read it even if it' only one chapter! Please read if fokes!!!!  
  
POLL: Should've any of the Dragoons been made the opposite gender?  
  
CHAPTER 20: "NeoHexicon Uncovered"  
  
* I can't believe there are plants here that remind me of Japan. * Erica thought deeply. Her sleek black hair bristled slight from the bun behind her head. Tall trees filled the park completely. Around their sturdy trunks were the common Victorian white benches. The oriental sat down on a bench and crossed her legs in the ladylike sort of way. * There is no music in this air *  
  
No birds flew with the breeze and there were no nets in site in any of the trees. It might've been a good thing because Erica's mind was back in Japan with her family. * The world will never be free from war. There is always evil and there will always be someone to fight it. Evil and pride. Those are the reasons we have war. Everyone wants a part of something and they can't get enough. I fight for the liberty and the lives of my family. *  
  
Erica's eyes were as relaxed and deep as the pond in front of her. The sun reflected off the small ripples that were caused by children throwing bread pieces out to the ducks. * Mother, I know I told you I'd save this world but I haven't come anywhere close to knowing how to save it. * Erica fumbled with the bun in the back of her head and allowed her black locks to fall to her shoulders. * I miss you and all of Japan with all of my heart. Will I ever see the sun rise again? * The teen drew her bow and an arrow and aimed at the shimmering water. She released the arrow and it slid across the water creating many ripples.  
  
~flashback~ "That takes talent."  
  
"Yes. But it wasn't I who fired it."  
  
"Then who did?" A hand slipped into hers. "I only see one pair of hands."  
  
"Yes. There is only one." ~  
  
"That takes talent."  
  
Erica blinked slightly and frowned. She knew that voice.  
  
"I guess." She replied casually. She stood up and faced, with some surprise, Christa with Kay and a young girl at her side. The girl had silver hair and stayed close beside Christa, silently.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here." Christa said. Erica's eyes scanned Kay over like a mad hawk. "I found the Blue Sea Dragoon while I was out." Erica glanced at Ariel but kept a sloe watch on Kay.  
  
"Is he one of us now?" She asked sternly.  
  
"I think so. We can trust him for now." Kay said nothing and kept his eyes silent.  
  
"How do you think the others are going to take this? He was our enemy."  
  
"The others will have their problems, I know that already. But I think we can use his knowledge."  
  
Erica didn't take her cold eyes off of Kay. * We had better not receive any trouble from you. * Almost as if he heard these thoughts Kay raised his eyes and stared back at Erica who was taken off guard for a moment.  
  
*~*  
  
"Do you like motorcycles?"  
  
"Oh yeah. They're awesome." Hawk chuckled quietly.  
  
"That's the first thing into becoming someone like me."  
  
"What's the second?" Jett asked taking his eyes from the machine infront of him.  
  
"You gotta be cool, calm and mysterious."  
  
"Hey I can be all of those." Hawk stared at the young man, with the humor gone from his face.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Hey now I may look lame but I got moves, man."  
  
"Suuuuuuuuuuuuurre." Hawk murmured rolling his eyes.  
  
"Wanna see my moves, oh unbeliever?"  
  
"No, I'm just fine." In the glass window Hawk saw the reflections of Christa, Erica a young girl and-!  
  
"Hey!" Jett said grabbing his shoulder. "Look!"  
  
"I know, I see him."  
  
"Guys." Christa said walking up to them, as if she heard them. "I got news for you."  
  
"We see it." Jett replied staring at Kay as if he had seen a cat cough up a hairball.  
  
"Where's Daph?" Christa asked seeing that she wasn't in the group.  
  
"Right here." The elf replied walking out of the bike store with her eyes on Kay. There was a moment's silence before the Dark Dragoon spoke.  
  
"Let's go someplace quiet." He said. "We have a lot to discuss."  
  
*~*  
  
The place they ended up going to be of course none other than Christa's run down apartment. Made back in the sixties and still usable, none one on earth would think of eavesdropping.  
  
"Before we start I want to know how you think we can trust him." Jett blurted out before Kay found a spot on the wall to lean on. The question seemed to be on everyone's mind so no one rebuked Jett for his out burst.  
  
"Maybe if I explain what's going on you could find some trust in me." Kay replied coolly. From his armor, Christa wondered "where" he could keep it, he drew his Dark Dragoon spirit. "I was born in 1478." Kay began. From his spirit came a small projection of his birth and life as he spoke. "I followed my king till I was killed in battle. Centeries past and I lay in my grave thinking what else was to be done. Then I found my body again, I was brought back. His name was Neo and he gave me eternal life as long as I served him. My mission was to collect, deep in the earth, Dragon DNA, which I could only find my transforming into the Dark Dragoon. That way I could find all I needed. That was a hundred years ago and then they started the experiments, his scientists and all were immortal as I. Many of their labs were destroyed and the tests failed, until fifty years ago. They started picking up on the clock work and they made a dragon. It was power, for it was a cross of the White and Dark Dragon blood. It was a very serious crossing that they should've thought through. You saw only a couple of days ago what they made, the Prison Scale Dragon, the Dragon you bare." Kay said looking at Jett. "The purpose was to bring about the glory that the earth held at one time. Neo said the dragons, when they were alive would come and purify the world. But I found out what his true purpose was, not to purify the world but destroy it."  
  
* ssp47's Corner * Yes this is a short one but it took me forever to get this far and I'll just make it a short chapter. I've been busy lately, sorry ya'll. 


	21. The Secrets Unknown Part One

* ssp47's Corner * Wow, almost three weeks! Ahhhhhh!! I'm behind. Well actually this story is wrapping up and I never was good with endings. But I'm getting real close to the end. Today since school was out I've been writing for HOUUURRSS!! Not minutes but HOOUUUURRSS!!! I swear I must've written twenty chapters today. * sigh * Thank you, DarkDragonX, Alex "wa", shike77, Striker, and Freefall Insanity for the reviews. ^_^  
  
CHAPTER 21: "The Secrets Unknown" Part 1  
  
Kay acted as if he had given the end of the world revelation right there in Christa's apartment. He said nothing more, so the blond figured he had finished his speech. For a moment she pondered on what to say and then her eyes wandered to where the Blue Sea Dragoon had stood. To her surprise, the young girl wasn't there.  
  
"Where's Ariel?" Christa asked suddenly. Everyone's thoughts changed but no one could answer. Finally Jett, as usual, had his casual two cents to put into the coke machine.  
  
"Relax, Chris. Ariel probably just went for a walk." Christa stared at Jett as if she remembered something but pushed the thought out of her head.  
  
"I'm going to go look for her." Christa said gathering her blue jean jacket.  
  
"And what are we supposed to do?" Hawk asked in a bored tone.  
  
"You're all adults. Go see a movie." The teen said shutting the door. For a moment a shimmer of amusement fell onto Hawk's face, but it faded quickly and his eyes went back to Kay. The Dark Dragoon had remained completely still and his eyes were on the floor.  
  
"If you're thinking about melting the carpet, you're out of luck. It's rare for any human to have super laser vision."  
  
"At least it would look better than this crap." Jett remarked scratching his ear.  
  
*~*  
  
* I've never really had a place to go. I haven't had that feeling that you really belonged. I've only been rejected by society because they don't understand me. People have tried but I don't know how to let them. I feel so alone. *  
  
"You understand." Christa murmured. "You know all about me."  
  
Ariel crossed her arms over her chest and pushed her legs tightly together against her arms. Her back was against a trash bin in an old alley right next to the apartments.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ariel asked keeping her eyes on her knees.  
  
"What you said about nobody understanding."  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
Christa frowned but couldn't help feeling accepted and understood by this young girl. When Ariel began to speak again Christa sat down beside her.  
  
"I only came here so I wouldn't frighten you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Christa asked.  
  
"There's something wrong with my body." Ariel replied quietly. "I have seizures every ten hours. Sometimes they're so bad, that my eyes glow and the power of the Winglies has to protect me." Christa said nothing but horrified eyes watched the girl continue. "Doctors can't understand me. They said that I have a lucky life, but they're wrong, I know they are. I have had every disease known on this earth. But each one made me weaker and the seizures only got worse. My mother told me that the Blue Sea Dragon chose me because I'm weak."  
  
"Dragoon spirits are very interesting things." Christa said. "I still don't know why I was chosen."  
  
"Because you know how to lead them." Ariel replied. "But you think that you don't know how."  
  
"I don't!" Christa yelled suddenly. She was quickly on her feet and her eyes glared hotly at Ariel. Ariel didn't move and kept her eyes on her knees. Slowly tears gushed from her eyes.  
  
"I feel your pain." Ariel said without whimpering.  
  
"How?" Christa asked taken off guard.  
  
"I just saw your parents die when you yelled at me."  
  
"You saw them??" Christa asked in complete shock.  
  
"It's a thing I've always had." Ariel wiped the tears from her eyes. Christa didn't say anything. Her eyes slowly looked around the dark and rusty area.  
  
"You know this is a very rank smelling area. Let's go somewhere else." Ariel didn't move until Christa gave her, her hand. Without warning Ariel wrapped her arms around the tall teen like how a child embraced her mother. It felt strange and Chirsta stared back with blank eyes.  
  
*~*  
  
"And over here you'll see the armor of king Albert the third."  
  
"I've heard that, that armor was never penetrated by arrows."  
  
"That's right Mr. Keith. You seem to know your myths." The museum tour guide said with a smile. The museum of Harrleson had many glimpses from the past and that made it a very popular tourist attraction. Mr. Keith and his family stood admiring all the suites of armor while the tour guide gave them a brief analyses on each one.  
  
"Oh Logan, come over and see this." Mrs. Keith called to her eighteen-year- old son. Logan continued to stare at an exhibit away and ahead of the tour guide.  
  
"It's alright. Museums all over now have trouble attracting teens, now these days." The tour guide smiled again. "Your son though, has happened to find the best part of this whole exhibit, the Serdian Crest."  
  
"The what?" Logan asked turning his face from a suite of armor that had a long gold chain dangling over it. On the chain was an emerald green orb.  
  
"The Serdian Crest. It is the orb you see on the chain there. In history it is read that Serdians believed it had great power. It has been handed down from the kings of old to their heirs."  
  
"Serdian Crest." Mr. Keith said thinking to himself. "Alright son, I want a four page essay on the Crest when we get home."  
  
"Um, no, I don't think so." Logan said walking away. "I have enough homework as it is." He stopped short at the exhibit exit and stared ahead. For a second his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.  
  
*~*  
  
"The Museum?" Ariel asked looking at Christa with a raised eyebrow. "This is what you call a better place?"  
  
"Why not? You're a kid. You need your history lessons." Christa said with a hint of humor in her voice.  
  
"Well you're a high school drop out. 'You're' the one who needs the history lessons." Ariel shot back. Christa cringed.  
  
"That's harsh."  
  
"It fits you well though, doesn't it?" Christa turned her head and saw a very handsome young man leaning against a ceiling support beam with crossed arms and a bent head. Slowly he raised his eyes. His eyebrows were frowning over his eyes but his lips formed a slight smile. Ariel watched Christa stare back at him with a readless face.  
  
"You're still here." Christa asked. Logan blinked at her.  
  
"Is that all you can say? 'You're still here'? What about, 'Oh I'm so glad to see you'?" The blonde rolled her eyes and it made Logan smile. He walked up to her and nudged his fist gently over her face.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see that you're in one piece."  
  
"I'm hanging on." Christa said looking back at him.  
  
"Where have you been?" Logan asked. "There has been rumor after rumor at school."  
  
"I'm not surprised."  
  
"Some say that you committed suicide, obviously not." Christa didn't reply and looked at Ariel.  
  
"Oh this is a friend of mine. His name is Logan Keith."  
  
"I know." Ariel smiled. "I can tell."  
  
*~*  
  
"They have been gone for a long while now." Daphne remarked staring out of a window. Clouds were starting to gather over the city.  
  
"Just like a woman. Always having to worry about everybody." Hawk remarked sitting in the couch. Jett chuckled, until Daphne threw a pillow into his face. That attack quickly turned into a pillow fight between the two. Hawk rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Kids."  
  
Erica was with Kay in the kitchen fixing him a sandwich.  
  
"What do you like on sandwiches?" She asked pulling out bread.  
  
"Anything is fine." Kay couldn't remember when or if he had received any kindness from a woman before. It felt very weird to have someone want to help you. "Thank you." Kay said. "But I'm not used to charity." He grabbed two pieces of bread and popped them into the toaster. Erica smiled and they continued on their projects.  
  
"Well they seem to be getting along." Daphne remarked calming down from the pillow fight. Jett and Hawk looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Just like a woman." Hawk said rubbing his forehead.  
  
*~*  
  
Logan decided to join Christa and Ariel on their museum tour, as his parents were occupied in conversation with the tour guide. Together they explored the museum completely unaware of Ariel's restlessness. The girl nervously stayed close to the walls facing away from the exhibits. Her fists were tight and yet she said nothing.  
  
"This one is great." Christa said admiring a suite of princely armor.  
  
"Why did you leave? Where were you?"  
  
"Why do you care? It's my deal what I do in my life." Christa snapped.  
  
"Why do I care?" Logan asked in exasperation. "Well how would you feel if-"  
  
"You wouldn't understand anyway." The teen interrupted him. She had rarely seen Logan's temper and she wasn't sure if she wanted to start a fight with him now.  
  
"You don't have to be sp protective." Logan said. "You've known me what, Only all of your life? Don't you trust me?" Christa looked over at Logan who was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and regular blue jeans.  
  
"No." She said sternly. Logan just stared at her, lost for words. Ariel shivered and quietly whispered.  
  
"Don't fight, it hears you." Christa turned and faced the girl.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked. A small fleck of aqua light appeared followed by a red glow. Christa said nothing and stared into space with that feeling that something was about to happen.  
  
*~*  
  
Kay grabbed a knife and slowly chopped a tomato. Erica suddenly looked over at his job and gasped. The knife slipped from the warrior's hand and fell blade first onto his hand. But there was no blood, the knife didn't touch him and it fell to the floor with a clang.  
  
Erica slowly picked it up and looked at Kay who was slightly shaking. The room was suddenly illuminated with Dragoon light.  
  
"Where's Christa?" Kay asked aloud.  
  
*~*  
  
Slowly the earth began to tremble. They saw the ceiling crack. Ariel ran to Christa's side.  
  
"It's coming." She said. Suddenly the floor started to split and chunks of ceiling fell to the floor. One huge piece of wood and plaster fell right down on Logan's head. The young man quickly fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Christa grabbed Ariel and shielded her and Logan from the collapsing ceiling. Suddenly the room felt burning hot and freezing cold at the same time. Christa felt her Dragoon spirit glow.  
  
Out of the moment of terror came the Red Eye Dragon in its glory and power. Immediately the quaking stopped and the temperatures calmed. Christa looked up and the Dragon left in a gust of flame.  
  
Christa sat up and held her Dragoon spirit. The flames sparkled inside the orb. Ariel watched her and pulled out her own spirit. A cold laugh came from in the shadows.  
  
"Dragoons dare oppose me." The voice said. "Go on and challenge me then."  
  
"Do you know what that is?" Christa asked Ariel.  
  
"We had better transform." Was all the girl said. Ariel stood up and centered the orb on her chest and the Blue Sea Dragoon appeared with a mallet over her shoulder. Christa in a surge of flame was in her armor with her sword at her side.  
  
"Show yourself!" Ariel demanded twirling her giant mallet in her hands. It amazed Christa that such a timid girl could have such physical strength.  
  
Suddenly there came a dark purple light that flooded the remains of the museum. And the source came from a tall white haired man. 


	22. The Secrets Unknown Part Two

* ssp47's Corner * Thank you Striker, Freefall Insanity and DarkDragonX for the reviews! * sighs * AGAIN it's about two weeks since I've updated. Well this has been caused due to the "paper and pen" method and you all know that it takes awhile. Anyway I'll try to get the chapters up sooner since I'm coming to a close in this story.  
  
CHAPTER 22: "Jade" Part 2 of the Secrets Unknown.  
  
"Who are you?!" Christa demanded. Her fists were clenched in a warning to the intruder whom she was sure was evil. The man infront of her eyes was in a business suit, his eyes glowed red and his hair was silver.  
  
"I would've expected my servant to educate you more." The man said this quiet lazily as if he thought nothing could touch him. He casually hung his left hand in his jacket pocket.  
  
"Neo!" The man cast his around and found Kay leaping into the scene. Behind him the other Dragoons arrived in full armor.  
  
"Well here is the traitor now." Neo said glaring at the Dark Knight. Kay glared back and withdrew his weapon. Neo casually looked at him and withdrew his left hand. It was wrapped in a white glove. Slowly it rose from his pocket as Kay charged at him and without warning the hand quickly rose and faced Kay in the eyes. Quickly Kay was thrown into the wall. Kay stood up on his feet a little weakly and his weapon dropped from his hand.  
  
Neo slightly smiled at the sight and drew back his hand.  
  
"Foolish boy. You shouldn't have betrayed me, now that decision will haunt you." Kay grit his teeth and stared at Neo with red eyes.  
  
"I'm no boy."  
  
Neo slowly took his hand from his pocket again.  
  
"Let's see if you can cower like one."  
  
Erica quickly drew her bow and aimed an arrow at Neo's hand. Neo's eyes slowly glanced at the soaring arrow. In a flash the arrow spun around just as it was about to hit his hand. The arrow gained speed and hit Erica. The soldier dropped to her knees. It had also gained an enormous amount of power. Neo's hand was still opened and Kay was hit again with surges of supreme energy. Christa's eyes widened in shock and in fury.  
  
"Erica!"  
  
"Maybe I need to teach you a lesson as well." Neo said turning towards the other Dragoons. He stretched forth his hand at the young woman. Erica lifted her head with her arms around her waist. First air rushed at her and then the floor ripped. Boulders flew in her direction and seemed to gnaw at her armor. With one swift movement they all were thrown into the wall.  
  
"Guys!" Christa yelled grabbing her sword. Infront of her face a snowflake landed on her nose. Many more flew through the air and melted on her armor. The ground beneath her was becoming hard and icy. Christa turned around and saw Ariel slam her hammer into the icy ground. Gracefully she leapt ontop of it and crossed her arms over her armor.  
  
"Diamond Dust!" Ice burgs formed around Neo and trapped him in a cone of ice, which shattered on impact. Neo still stood there just as he had been, looking as if he hadn't been touched.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Neo demanded looking annoyed. The hand came again and threw Ariel with her comrades. Her Dragoon armor flashed and she laid there in her cloths.  
  
"Ariel! Argh, Neo!" Christa fumed inside. She leapt into the air and lunged her sword at the man. Neo simply caught her with his hand grasping the green orb on her armor. The two forces collided and a friction of matter began. Around Christa a straight column of fire and Wingly magic was flying towards the sky in fury. The ceiling collapsed and pieces of debris fell to the floor. Christa was paralyzed. Her hand slipped and her grip of the sword loosened and the floor fell to the earth. Slowly her armor was giving in to the power of the Wingly.  
  
"Arghahh." Jett groaned and was on all fours. Daphne was at his side with her magical staff in her hands. Jett's eyes flamed when he saw Christa in the hands of Neo. "I'm going to get him back!" He yelled grabbed his Katuri.  
  
"Jett don't!" Daphne called but the Prison Scale Dragoon had already taken off. Christa suddenly realized what was happening. Neo was somehow absorbing her element and full power. Neo saw Jett fly towards him and raised his free hand slowly. Jett grit his teeth. If he was going to go, he was going to make one heck of a scene.  
  
"Chaos Dome Rupture!!" Jett maneuvered his weapon over his head three times and then brought it to a striking position. Behind him it seemed as if all of space was colliding in his double bladed sword. But just as the attack reached its peak Neo held up his hand. Two huge bombs of fire formed in his hand. Black energy surrounded them and multiplied their energy.  
  
Jett brought on his magical strike. Neo released his energy. The fire element created such a force that it sent Jett through the barrier of space he created. Both attacks hit the young Dragoon and had it not been for the Prison Scale Dragon itself, everyone and everything would've been completely destroyed. Jett was thrown to the ground. His armor was sizzling and the color had drained from it, so had the color from his skin. The Dragon disappeared into its space realm. All of them were on the ground unconscious.  
  
Christa couldn't scream. With the energy of the Dragoon went her physical energy. In the back of her mind she could hear the Red Eye Dragon scream in pain. The cry was so furious and painful that Christa felt more terrified of the Dragon than Neo. The very thought of failing was killing her.  
  
"Soon you all will not oppose me anymore." Neo said.  
  
A few feet away Logan lay lifelessly on the ground with no hope or prayer inside. But there is always hope. From the shattered pieces of the museum a bright light broke through the cracks. The light got brighter and a brilliantly shining emerald green orb floated in the sky. In its light it soared through the area and landed in Logan's open hand. At that moment night became day. There was no sun; the only light came from Logan.  
  
The world seemed to breathe new life. Christa felt the last of her energy leave her and the column of fire dispersed. Christa's Dragoon armor left her and the blonde fell to the floor beside her comrades. But there was a life force that would not see her die. Neo stood in complete shock and awe as Logan took his stand with Christa in his arms. His armor was glowing brilliantly. There was not once inch of darkness left. Behind him a whirlwind formed and inside it came the Jade Dragoon.  
  
With the Dragon came a huge windstorm started. It had the wrath of a hurricane and the strength of a tornado.  
  
"You?! You're the one that was sent from Soa?!? No! I won't believe it! You'll be dead along with the rest of your friends!" Logan glared at Neo with bright green eyes. His lips moved slowly and words came out like missiles.  
  
"I don't think so." Behind him the Jade Dragon roared and suddenly Neo was struck with all the power of the Jade Dragon. The storm magnified and created a large dome over the whole city and then dispersed. Silence crept over the collapsed building and the wind calmed, softly moving the hair on everyone's head.  
  
Kay opened his eyes and got on his feet. He looked around and saw the bright green light around Logan. Logan's hands touched Christa's forehead with his two fingers. His armor glowed brighter. It gave a strange lift of energy to Kay and he saw the light rise all the Dragoons from the earth.  
  
They all stared in wonder as Logan's spirit left him. His knees were shaking and he fell to his knees while breathing deeply. Kay stared at him in wonder and murmured to himself.  
  
"The Prince of Dragons."  
  
*~*  
  
"What does this mean?" Erica asked Kay who was standing quietly beside the bed where Logan was laying. The two kept eye contact while they talked.  
  
"Logan is the Prince of the Dragons. And that means that he can multiply the power of the spirit that chooses him. Neo told me about the legend decades ago. He never believed it but what Logan actually is, he is of the blood of Soa."  
  
"You mean, he can call on the power of any element and the force will obey him?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"But how can he be of the blood of Soa? Does that make him?"  
  
"Half god." Kay finished. Erica stared at him, as he was mad.  
  
"That's possible?"  
  
"I would have thought that you of all people would have already figured out that anything can happen." Kay folded his arms and paused. "But now Logan will be the prey of the enemy. He has powers that we will never have. If he wishes to stay alive, he must follow the big play in store for him."  
  
Erica said nothing and stared at Logan who lay limply on the bed. Suddenly his eyes started moving and the lashes fluttered. * It's strange how all of the Dragoons are revealing themselves to us. * She thought. Logan's lips parted and a gush of air flew out in a moaning tone.  
  
"I have a migraine." Logan said rubbing his head. He had a very distinct New Jersey accent. Erica and Kay said nothing as Logan looked at them. "Wait, who are you? Where am I?" He sat up abruptly. "What happened? Where's Christa."  
  
"Right here." Came the blonde's reply.  
  
"Christa, you should be resting." Erica protested but Christa completely ignored her. The girl was slouching on the doorframe looking like a complete zombie from the underworld.  
  
"Those are my friends so don't go blowing them to hell and back."  
  
Logan looked at her as if lost in thought but the sudden rush of blood and the squint of the eyes assured all in the room that Logan had finally regained memories.  
  
"That green light, I remember feeling power from it." He looked at the others searching for confused and "You're crazier than a redneck hillbilly" looks but he only got serious nods and serious eyes. "You, you mean it actually happened? I wasn't dreaming?"  
  
"Dreaming? Don't be an idiot. You're part of our clan now Logan, as the Jade Dragoon Warrior."  
  
"A Dragoon?" Logan repeated as if he had never heard the name before. Christa nodded and folded her arms and looked to Kay for a finishing statement. Almost as if he expected this Kay fully explained, without so much as a breath between words, the whole purpose of Dragoons and their situation at the present time.  
  
"So I draw on the power of Wind?" Logan asked staring at his emerald green orb.  
  
"That's correct, but normally the Jade Dragoon searches for a physical performance before accepting its chosen bearer. You have the strongest magical abilities that I have ever seen. No Dragoon that I know of has been able to bring forth that much power on the first battle." Nobody said anything for a while. They kept their gazes on the green orb and seemed to think it as its own free spirit. There was a rushing of feet and Christa found herself on the floor with a thud. She clenched her teeth and grabbed her wounded arm.  
  
"Arghuhhh!! Jett!"  
  
"Oh geez, go ahead and scream at me. It's not like I wanted to kill you or anything." The elfish teen was up on his feet and pulled Christa up on hers. He received a sharp punch to the ribs. "Hey I was being a gentlemen."  
  
"More like a train wreck outta control." Logan's face looked rather confused and alarmed.  
  
"That happens a lot around here, don't worry they're both made of steel." Hawk said walking past the doorway. There was a faint smell of junk food coming from the kitchen, which probably came from a stale bag of chips that was found in Hawks arms.  
  
"Some are more like porcelain." Jett muttered rubbing his neck. He received another jab in the ribs. The two were in a fight faster than you could say, "cut that out". It didn't really matter to some how many bruises they got. At least Logan was learning and meeting the group.  
  
Erica folded her arms and sighed. Seeing young people wrestle around on the floor like barnyard animals was hardly in her taste. Then again she came from a very proper family. * It's sad that he lost his. * Erica thought thinking of the dead bodies she found while leaving the museum. * The press will have a story tonight, wonder what they'll make of it. *  
  
Feeling talkative Erica looked around the room and did not see her Dark Warrior. She quietly left and searched outside for Kay and found him on the bedroom balcony. At first he didn't act as if she was there, Erica didn't advertise, that wasn't her way. All the quiet it seemed until Kay suddenly seemed to release his thoughts.  
  
"I am worried about the Red Eye." Kay said thoughtfully. "I wonder if there is any power left in the spirit now."  
  
"What do you mean?" Erica asked looking him. Kay didn't answer for a while and Erica wondered if he had even heard her.  
  
"I am sure that Neo drained the Red Eye of its power."  
  
"Explain yourself." Erica said demandingly. Kay's eyes blinked, for what seemed the first time in ages, and looked at her with a serious face.  
  
"I just did." He turned and entered the balcony that was outside the room. The apartment complex had been added with two balconies each. It was sort of a long unpaid debt to the homeowners. It didn't add anymore interest to the apartments though. Same nasty boring gray color, chipped paint and splintered wood, and so on.  
  
(Jett: "Basically there is no hope for a romantic scene on this baby! Got space? Call 1-800-BuildersWreckageExpress."  
  
Christa: "Shut-up, Jett! This is not a humor fic!"  
  
Jett: "So? It's movin sooooo slowly!"  
  
Christa: "Well you have to have serious moments! It's all in balance!"  
  
Jett: "I saw a "Now Hiring" sign on Rebirth of a Legend."  
  
Christa: "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Jett: "Take a hint!"  
  
ssp47: "You guys aren't even in this scene! Scram! And Jett, you're not fired yet!")  
  
"What did you see?" Erica asked trying to tell Kay that she was still being sacked at the time.  
  
"What is this? One hundred question answering machine services?" Kay asked frustrated.  
  
"There's no reason to get angry. I wasn't conscious at the time." Erica said calmly. This added a small smile to Kay's less frowning face.  
  
"Right." He said looking at the sky. "That's right." Erica's eyebrows narrowed on her brow and she stared seriously at Kay as his face relaxed as it normally did whenever he was about to explain something in some detail. "Neo has the best Wingly magical abilities I've ever seen. So when Christa foolishly attacked him, he caught her in his spider web. And I think you can guess what happened next."  
  
"Does he have Christa's magic now? Permanently?"  
  
"I would hope, or otherwise." His speech stopped and he said nothing more. Erica waited for him to finish and wondered if he actually meant too. * Dragoon magic would make him even stronger. But why would he need it? * Kay asked this to himself and expected no answer and didn't receive one. His dark brown eyes looked ahead and he allowed them to ring with question. * This is? * He looked harder.  
  
"Clouds are gathering in the distance." Erica said this almost frightened. Right over the city huge round clouds were gathering. They were as red as the color of blood and twice as bright. "It's an old legend passed down from my family. When the clouds burn red the gates of hell are opening. It was said to have only happened once in our earth time."  
  
"It's like seeing the Black Monster and the Moon Child all over again." Kay said to himself. He didn't expect anyone to hear him but Erica was only right next to him. Quite gracefully Kay jumped on top of the railing on the balcony.  
  
"You can't go over there." Erica said grabbing his hand. Kay's head sharply turned around like a smacked whip.  
  
"If you and the Peanut Gallery want to tag along be my guests."  
  
"You may not think highly of us but you can't stand alone." Erica said sharply grabbing his arm again. Thunder cracked loudly in the sky but the two took no notice. "You're part of our team now."  
  
Kay's eyes didn't blink and too soon they looked very dry. Wind was rushing through his hair and lifting it over his face. He grabbed his hair with his free hand in defeat. "There are a lot of things that Neo told me he was going to do when he was trying to take over the world. He was going to open the Gates of Hell and release the devil that he may discipline the world. Neo said he would come one black wings stained in blood." He said this quite loudly.  
  
Erica looked at him and closed her eyes. "The devil of the under world, Xeros."  
  
"It's going to be worse than bad. This demon is said to have the scream of a million deaths."  
  
"But what was it?"  
  
From the depth of the clouds came a high-pitched scream that only kept increasing in volume. Kay's mouth moved multiple times but Erica couldn't hear what he said. Jett and the rest of the group suddenly appeared, except Christa who hanging on her doorframe while trying to cover her ears. Vibration hit them and all were knocked to the floor. They couldn't hear it but they could see the apartment splitting. Wind was rushing over their bodies, pulling them off the balcony. Reaching for anything they hung to anything that would hold them. Their spirits glowed wildly. Logan reached for the doorframe and pulled himself to a sitting position.  
  
Logan took out his spirit and transformed and everything stopped. It was quiet and calm but their ears were ringing like crazy. Kay stood up quickly and stared at Logan in full armor.  
  
"Ok, what did we miss?" Jett asked slowly rising on his feet. Daphne used his arms and pulled herself up. Gravity felt more powerful at the moment.  
  
"The devil of the underworld, Xeros, has been released." Kay explained. He lifted his eyes to the sky and stared at it for no apparent reason. "Yes, it seems Neo is placing his pieces in place." Kay said turning around to face the city. "You all should know that he is trying to destroy us and he will use every device to try and accomplish that. It has been said that Xeros is the supreme destroyer of the gods, feared by all. Before the Divine Tree there was nothing but that is not so. There was Xeros, God of Destruction and Darkness. He ruled over the Endiness with a death scream with a million deaths. Then there was Soa, opposite of Xeros. There was a battle and Soa won with the light of life. Xeros was sealed away in what we now call Outer Darkness or Hell. But the seal was only good to last the first six thousand years of the Endiness. Then the seal began to break and evil leaked into the world. It corrupted the Winglies and they imprisoned the humans. But Soa held fast and sent the Dragoons. Everyone believed that the Dragon Campaign was all about liberating the humans, well in truth it was. But the whole mission was to reseal the prison of Xeros, so that no evil could corrupt the Endiness again. But the Dragoons failed. Xeros made the Winglies strong and all but one of the Dragoons died. The last Dragoon was called to destroy the curse of Xeros, the Moon Child."  
  
"And then came the "Moon War"." Erica looked over at the city.  
  
"Yes. That was the second chance the Dragoons had to destroy the God of destruction, they thought they succeeded but that was only part of the problem."  
  
"And now we're here to make up for it." Hawk said folding his arms. "Why are the last ones always stuck with the garbage."  
  
"That's what it will be like. We will have to find the gate that has been opened and it's not of this world." Kay said sternly. "Now if we're all done with our "pow-wow", let's go."  
  
*~*  
  
It was quiet, so quiet. Like heat burning over a dead desert. There was no sound of scattered pages of newspaper hitting buildings or rushing across the street. Complete death-like silence  
  
"Where are all the people?" Jett was always the first to ask the obvious. No one answered. Each of them wandered along the streets not knowing what to search for. Ariel bent down and picked up a baby's little teddy bear. It was brown and used but there was a different sense to it. Ariel stared deeply into the eyes of the toy. She closed her eyes and almost seemed like she was seeing what had happened. Jett scratched his left elbow and looked very nervous. * Just like a ghost town, so quiet and yet terrifying. *  
  
"Xeros must have their souls captive." Ariel announced standing. A little breeze moved strands of her hair over the side of her face.  
  
"What do you mean he must have them?" Jett demanded as if suddenly angered. His face was sweating and his eyes and skin were pale. Kay's eyes twitched as he suddenly noticed the anxious young teen. Jett was nervously walking around in circles like he was having a mental breakdown.  
  
"Something's not right here." He murmured.  
  
"Jett calm down. We'll get them back." Daphne said trying to calm her brother.  
  
"Well how do you know that we can get them back?" Jett snapped back. Ariel stood by Christa and Hawk, who looked the calmest of the lot.  
  
"He's only lost his sanity, don't worry." The man said calmly.  
  
"'Only' his sanity." Christa folded her arms and rolled her eyes. She felt Ariel grip onto her hand.  
  
"I feel them." The girl said quietly. Her eyes never blinked but stared steadily on Jett.  
  
"What do you mean that you "feel them"?" Christa asked.  
  
"Jett stop." Daphne was struggling to keep her brother from looking like a maniac, though it wasn't working. "We have to stay cool."  
  
"You all don't understand what we're about to do." Jett yelled loudly. "If we try and fight we will all die!"  
  
"What's gotten into you?!" Christa demanded, her temper rising. Daphne grabbed Jett's arm but Jett pulled it back and Daphne tripped. Kay and Logan's eyes widened and Logan stared not knowing how to react.  
  
"What's up with you Jett?" He took a step forward but Kay stopped him. With a swift movement a rapier (Kay now has weapon choices) was drawn to Logan's chin. "What are you doing?" Kay's darted away to the right, silently blocking everything going on around him. From deep under the road he could barley hear faint cries. His grip on his weapon tightened.  
  
"Calm down." Daphne was hit again and her face started bleeding. Jett suddenly relaxed and fell silent. His eyes gazed silently around the city. He carefully stared deeply into each of his partner's eyes. When they rested on Kay's, the Dark Warrior stiffened as he heard the screeches rise in volume.  
  
"Jett don't move." He said this like a man with great power. His rapier was still at Logan's chin and everyone was looking back and forth at the two. Jett's eyes glowed and he slowly started walking backwards.  
  
"Jett please stop." Daphne said with a concerned voice. Jett turned his head and looked at her. His Dragoon spirit flashed. Like a snap of a whip two huge blades pierced through his body. Loud screams cut through the air like a sword. Two huge swords arose from the ground and floated above Jett's armored body and floated in the air. Daphne tore her gaze from them and looked at Jett who was in full Dragoon armor. His hand gripped his weapon and he slowly stood up. Daphne ran over to him and helped him up. Jett's wings beat fiercely and it almost looked like Jett was holding in severe pain.  
  
"Are you alright?" Daphne asked.  
  
"As good as I'll ever be." Jett replied with a slight smile. His face was hard and his eyes were starting to water. The shimmering swords all quickly alerted them.  
  
A red haze surrounded them and a spirit formed. It looked human enough, a ghostly body, dark hair and glowing red eyes.  
  
"A devil?" Hawk asked aloud.  
  
"No. That spirit used to be a citizen from this city." Kay replied slashing his weapon through the air. "You all had better armor up."  
  
The spirit said nothing and only smiled evilly. The swords shined and sharpness rang in their ears. They aimed at Kay and flew like arrows. Kay blocked their attack and woke his Dragoon spirit. Darkness engulfed him and his purple armor appeared over his body. The swords kept flying through the air towards another target. Christa grabbed Ariel and ducked to the ground. Jett lifted his katuri up and slashed through on of the swords. The weapon dispersed to dust. Kay swerved around the other, avoiding the strike, and slashed the remaining sword in pieces.  
  
"Too easy." Jett said landing on the ground. "Is that all you've got?!" The spirit grinned and again said nothing. He landed on the road. Stretching his hand, a red fog clouded the city.  
  
"What's this?" Logan asked pulling out his spear. "I don't like this, what's he doin?" His New Jersey accent brought more smiles and grins from the spirit. He looked down to the black road by instinct and darted backwards in surprise. Like the kinds of movies you see, ghosts of men floated up and stood, circling around the group. Their cloths were ripped and their eyes glowed red. They made no movement of any kind.  
  
"Look how many there are." Christa said drawing her sword.  
  
"No, they're still coming." Erica said drawing her bow and arrow.  
  
In an unknown language the devil cried out to what were guessed to be servants. Vibrations erupted from their throats that tore at the Warriors' spirits. They were all forced to the ground with, screams bursting from their vocal cords and their hands glued to their ears. Only Jett and Kay were unaffected, but their armor did vibrate.  
  
"Why don't they transform?!" Jett asked angered.  
  
"Maybe they can't. That vibration is the devil's calling to their souls."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jett demanded.  
  
"They're gonna be sucked into hell like Jell-O if we don't stop them, we have to work fast. Look at their bodies. They're falling apart. That tells us that they have less than three minutes left to live."  
  
* ssp47's Corner * Oh, this was a long chapter. Real long, about 11 pages. Whoo! Sorry for the time it took to update. I'll hopefully get the rest of it updated soon. The next chapters wont be pretty. I mean some serious stuff is gonna happen. Oh and I was planning on putting romance in this chapter but it didn't work out real well. I think I'm pretty much going to drop the whole romance thing. But if you would like to know more about that, email me. Thank you for reading! Please review! 


	23. The Secrets Unknown Part Three

* ssp47's Corner * Thank you Striker, shike77, Freefall Insanity and DarkDragonX for the reviews! DarkDragonX, well I don't know about awesome, but it sure is better than what I have written in the past. That was uplifting to hear, thanks. Striker, now what was confusing about it? Are you not used to lots of detail or what? I thought I explained it well enough, oh well. Could you tell me what made it confusing? I'll to make this chapter easier to understand. Shike77, I've been thinking about the romance thing and I decided that I'd add a little bit at the end. Okes on with chapter!  
  
CHAPTER 23: "Death and Rebirth" Part 3 of the Secrets Unknown.  
  
Jett never was a man for long lengthy sentences and Kay wasn't one to procrastinate. Being the sort of brainwashed idiot that Jett was, not knowing what he was getting himself into, started a loud quarrel with Kay and the devilish spirit at the same time. You can bet that this did not go well down stairs. Christa was at the peek of her rage; ready to blast Jett straight through the atmosphere, if it still existed, clenched her fists and tightened her knuckles. * Curse that Elfish blockhead!!! I swear I'll kill him in the after life and then revive him from his grave and then kill him again! * The blond held tight onto her Dragoon Spirit, her knuckles matching the deep color of the gem, and mentally struggled to get it to light. She stared hard at the gem in her hands, struggling to hold her glare, but the Dragoon Spirit did not awaken. * Why?! Why won't it work?! *  
  
Almost as if he heard his own deathbed call his name, which in a way it did, glanced around quickly and was reminded of the little time that they had to free their comrades.  
  
"Kay why don't you use your Demon's Gate?!" Jett demanded, speaking quickly. Kay looked at him, abashed. The devil ahead started to chuckle at the two.  
  
"Where do you think these devils came from?!" He swung his rapier to his side and glared into space as if lost on what to do. Jett fumed in rage at the Dark Dragoon's lack of loyalty.  
  
"What are you chickening out on me, Kay?!" Jett asked with fire in his eyes. He raised his katuri high above his head and searched for guidance. The two blades began to glow in rainbow colors. A single beam came from the sky down onto Jett, lighting him up like the sun itself. Heat was felt even through Kay's armor as he stared in complete awe. Jett threw up his katuri and it fell down blade first into the concrete below. "Celestial FLARE!!!" The bright light left Jett's armor and fell into the sword and flew up into the sky. The red haze was sucked away up with it.  
  
The violet eyes of Erica clasped her throat and her spirit.  
  
"Gates of Heaven!" She transformed quickly and the heaven gates smiled upon her friends and protected them from the great destruction caused by Jett's power. Spirits screamed loudly and tried to grab onto the Dragoons but failed. Above in the sky the Prison Scale Dragon appeared and opened its huge eyes. With one final sonic blast the light brightened to its peak and the world seemed all at once to go flat.  
  
Silence, again. * No, no more of this. * Christa thought bringing her arms down from guarding her eyes. Her jaw dropped five inches and her eyes stared in disbelief. Any evidence that life had once existed on this spot on earth had been completely destroyed. Huge chunks of earth had been rooted out of the earth. As Christa stood up she found herself in a huge crater. Just like the kind you would see on the moon.  
  
"Jett!!! JETT NOO!!!" Christa jumped as Daphne dashed past her like a freight train. Her eyes glanced ahead and Jett had collapsed on the earth and his armor was slowly fading. Horror filled her eyes the grim spirit of the devilish figure appeared standing over him, waiting for the moment. He had its hand on Jett's armor orb and the armor started to fade even faster. Jett found himself struggling to breathe. His katuri lay in shattered pieces a few feet away. He heard the rushing footsteps of Daphne.  
  
"Daphne don't come any closer!" Jett yelled while panting.  
  
"How can you expect me to do that?!" Daphne demanded with tears in her eyes. She muttered a spell in an unknown tongue and her staff glowed. "I wont let him take you away!"  
  
Jett was fighting a battle against time. He had to keep his spirit charged. But he found quickly that his spell had used all his power up. Is Dragoon spirit sparkled furiously and the devil grinned evily. It was over.  
  
"Ah'hanash ilosp pelellyu gran ah ey oh!" Daphne cried throwing her staff into the sky. "Tersih nah haran!!!" * Father, take him home with you. *  
  
Jett's armor completely faded and his spirit fell to the ground. The ghostly figured recoiled his hand. The light faded from Jett's eyes and on his forehead a symbol formed and Jett faded into darkness.  
  
The group stared in silence and for many moments of pondering, said nothing. Daphne stretched her hand and her staff returned to her.  
  
"He's with my father now." She said softly and still holding back tears. "His spirit will be at peace."  
  
The devilish ghostly figure slowly turned its head and stared at the group. Kay raised his rapier. His eyes were cool and hard, as if challenging the stranger. The clear ghost raised its clear arms up and made a "cross-like" stance. Purple smoke swirled around him and the clearness disappeared. Instead an actual solid form appeared. Kay's brows frowned deeply over his eyes.  
  
"Neo."  
  
Christa made no motion and looked with questioning eyes.  
  
"Dragoons now you have come to your last door. You will not go any further. In order to reach the God of Destruction in time, you must face me." From thin air he pulled out a long bladed sword that shimmered in light and cut through silence. With it Neo flipped the blade around and stuck into the earth. A bell rang and walls lifted themselves from the floor and formed a coliseum.  
  
"What's he doing?" Logan asked.  
  
Soldiers suddenly ran from the open tunnels and Neo leapt out of the coliseum and onto a pillar.  
  
"Never mind that we got a battle to deal with now." Hawk said pulling out his axe. With mighty swings he cut any opponents clean in half. Erica drew arrows and fired many clean straight shots and found many dead from her skill but there were still more coming. Quickly she ran with two arrows between her teeth. She jumped on some stairs and quickly scanned the area. She pulled off a feather from each arrow and fired them both into two oncoming targets. * This is doing nothing and soon I shall be out of arrows. * Erica thought aloud.  
  
Hawk seemed to have the same feeling but still he swung until his arms grew tired. He saw Kay, Logan, Daphne, Ariel and Christa all fighting and killing many but it was doing no good. The more they killed, the more seemed to appear. Hawk lifted his axe again and swung twice. Sweat dripped from his head and he knew that his energy was leaving. * I have been little help to this team. * He thought inside his heart. Suddenly he saw Christa struggling to fight against the never-ending soldiers. Her swings seemed to almost pierce through his heart.  
  
~*~ Hawk's POV  
  
I met her somehow. At school, in the most unlikely place, the janitor's closet. I met her, and when I did I never thought I'd see her again. She had told me that she couldn't deal with herself anymore. I told her that I had heard too many stories like that. We came to this earth to learn how to deal. She glared at me if wondering if she should dare stay alive. She did. We went out and became close, finished high school, collage and then I never saw her again.  
  
We had planned to get married, but something bothered her and she wouldn't tell me what is was. All I knew is, her father had come back. That meant bad things were coming and I felt like I couldn't stop them. On our last date she was taken away from me by force. Her father was drunk, he had a gun, it ended right there. Megan's gone and this is what my life choices have brought me, her soul in another body. ~*~  
  
Hawk lifted his axe and jammed it in the earth. His spirit awoke and Hawk transformed.  
  
Neo watched from above with an evil smile. He opened his hand and waited patiently for what he was after.  
  
The earth trembled and from out of the dust the Gold Dragon appeared. The earth at that time seemed to sink, ensnaring the soldiers. A great explosion, dead bodies. Hawk's was among them.  
  
"The fool." Neo said coolly. The Gold spirit floated up towards his hand and Neo snatched it coldly.  
  
Christa stared in disbelief.  
  
"No, how could he have died?! HOW?!" She screamed. No tears came from her eyes and it made Christa feel guilty. Why shouldn't she cry? Why couldn't she? The blond grit her teeth and lifted her sword. "NEO!!!" Her voice echoed through silence. The other Dragoons stood beside her with their weapons drawn. "FIGHT ME!!"  
  
Neo laughed aloud and smiled coldly.  
  
"Anxious to die?"  
  
"ARGH!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!" Christa screamed. Neo obeyed and stood a few yards infront of her. Christa took her sword and charged forward but Logan grabbed her shoulder and held her back.  
  
"You're dead if you fight alone." He said quickly. "Calm down."  
  
"He's killed two of us." Christa growled. "He is going to pay." She pulled out her Red Eye spirit but it did not glitter. Neo laughed and stretched forth his hand, which gripped his blade.  
  
"The door is opening quickly." He said. "The time of destruction is only a matter of time. I suppose you ought to know the truth."  
  
"What truth?!" Kay demanded.  
  
"The part I left out while lecturing you." Neo replied. "I knew that you turn against me someday. What you're all about to see is the supreme God, Xeros, the Dragon of Destruction."  
  
"No, impossible! The God can't be a Dragon!" Kay said not believing a word.  
  
"The Gods have many forms." Neo went on. "And the final form of the Gods is their Dragon. It has the abilities beyond imagination and Xeros has the strongest form. In the beginning the Creator Soa and the Destroyer, Xeros were one. But Xeros could not create, only destroy. He grew jealous of Soa while watching Soa create the Endiness with the Divine Tree. The races formed and fell onto the earth and prospered. Xeros grew angry and corrupted the Winglies with the help of the Haunter, a human of supreme abilities and Xeros's most trusted servant. They took over the humans. In defense, Soa gave humans intelligence and they became the Dragoons. Thus the Dragon Campaign began. In reality the war was to free the Endiness of the evil that Xeros had given it. But the Dragoons failed and the Haunter was never found or destroyed. To balance out the remaining Dragoon warrior, Xeros again threatened the Endiness and created the Moon Prophecy. There was a second war and the Dragoons then failed. To protect creation Soa destroyed the Endiness and made Earth. Life created again and humans walked the planet. Now that brings us to now. Can you the remaining Dragoons, the last of your generation, stand against me?"  
  
Christa growled and gripped her Dragoon spirit. * Red Eye Dragoon, let me have your power to defeat this enemy. * Suddenly the flame erupted within the ruby spirit. Christa's body was engulfed in flames. Light brightened around her and the red armor cooled on her body. It was crushed and beaten and Christa felt that its power level was not high.  
  
"Christa you can't!" Erica cried. "The Red Eye is not strong enough!"  
  
"It's strong enough for this." Christa said bringing her sword to her forehead. Her green Dragon like wings lifted her from the ground and she charged at Neo. The man laughed and dodged all of her strikes with her sword. He swung his blade and cut through Christa's armor. Christa winced. * I can't use magic, but it looks like it's the only thing I can use to beat him. * Neo striked again in a blaze of fast air and Christa fell to the earth.  
  
"Christa!"  
  
"Just stay out of this." The blond ordered. "I'm taking him down myself." She tossed her sword into the air and flew up after it. Red lightning cracked through the sky. Neo gripped his sword and followed. Christa grabbed a hold on her sword and brought it to her forehead. "Crimson Blaze!" The lightning charged over her sword and flames started. Neo flew up fast and struck her one last time with his blade. The Dragon's magic stopped immediately and Christa's eyes went blank.  
  
Kay's eyes blinked. * The magic quit. * He thought. He suddenly looked down over his dark armor, the strongest defense. * This armor never chose me. *  
  
Christa fell and remained motionless in the dust. Her armor left and the Red Eye rolled away and shattered into pieces. Neo landed infront of her and lifted up his sword over her heart.  
  
"Now I can finally rid myself of you." He said angrily.  
  
"Nooo!!" Logan charged and blocked the sword strike with his spear. The spear shook from the force of the blade and magical forces threw Logan back.  
  
"Neo!" Kay yelled flying up. Neo's eyes flew to the Dark Dragoon.  
  
"Ready to die, Kay?" He challenged.  
  
Daphne and Erica stood by Christa, knowing that neither of them was a match for Neo.  
  
"It can't end like this." Daphne said gripping her staff. Her eyes were up in the deep sky and her fear was heightening. "If what Neo said was true."  
  
"She's dead." Erica murmured standing. Her eyes were narrow, looking into nothing. "How could she die." Wind rippled her hair. Erica's violet eyes glanced over at Logan. His armor was glowing again, for the second time.  
  
"Gaspblis!" Logan cried. Wind flew up and hit Neo, trapping him in a tunnel. Kay landed on the ground and leaned on his sword.  
  
"I can't do it." And all of them knew it. "But, Christa can." He said panting a little.  
  
"She's dead." Erica said firmly. Kay opened his eyes and stared at her.  
  
"No, not her."  
  
"Than what do you say she is? Are you denying reality?" Kay grabbed his spirit and took off his Dragoon armor. It glowed brilliantly and flew out of his hands and floated over Christa's body.  
  
"How is this possible?" Daphne asked.  
  
"She is the rightful owner of the Darkness."  
  
Suddenly a tunnel erupted from the edge of the coliseum. Logan paused and Neo smiled.  
  
"See for yourselves the God of Destruction's rebirth!"  
  
* ssp47's Corner * I know it's takin a long time but I've the busiest family in the world and I think it's a miracle that I was even able to get this chap up. Alright pups, please review! 


	24. The Secrets Unknown Part Four

CHAPTER 24: "Faith" Part 4 of the Secrets Unknown  
  
The Darkness Dragoon spirit hovered above Christa's motionless body. Her face was petrified and her eyes were white. It was frightening to look into them. Erica couldn't find the guts in herself to stand to bare those eyes. Ariel rested her hammer on the dust-covered floor. Her white blue streaked hair lay flat on her head and her eyes remembered her own loss. She glanced at Daphne who looked traumatized.  
  
"You can bring her back." Ariel told her. Her voice was very serious for her age and her face looked wise. Daphne raised her eyes to her in disbelief.  
  
"I couldn't save Jett. What makes you think I can save her?"  
  
"This time you don't have a choice." Ariel raised her hammer to her shoulder and looked over at the opening tunnel. "I can stop it for a time, but I'll let you know that if I use my magic, I won't survive." More terror came over Daphne and Erica's faces. More deaths.  
  
"What are you talking about? You can't die. You're so young."  
  
"And frail." Ariel said looking into each of their eyes. "I can provide a path for Logan and Christa, you three will have to give them power so they can take on the God of Destruction. Don't you worry, they can't be beaten and our lives are nothing more than shields now." Ariel slowly walked forward, her Dragoon armor shining like the waves on the sea. She paused only to look back at Daphne. That was the last time they saw the Blue Sea Dragoon.  
  
*~*  
  
Kay gripped his rapier tighter. He would have to be extra cautious; he had given up his Dragoon Spirit. The two of them stood silently, not moving. Kay's eyes suddenly blinked. A blade screamed and Kay clutched at his side groaning with rage.  
  
"Is this how you're going to fight me?" He demanded. "You're going to take advantage of my human weaknesses." His ears heard another blade prepare to strike. Kay whirled around and blocked another sword strike with his rapier. His eyes faced the deep crimson of Neo's. "You're no Wingly. You're kin of old had more honor than you."  
  
"Honor. What good is that these days? Who cares for such a thing?" Neo's blade caught Kay's and the Wingly threw the Dark warrior to the dust. "Though it seems that you have more pride than I thought. I will have to kill that first." Kay blew hot air through his nose.  
  
"Try."  
  
He tightened his grip and swung sideways into air. Neo jumped beyond his sword's reach and laughed. His laugh echoed through the whole battle arena.  
  
"What? Do you want more pain?" He asked laughing between his teeth. Kay leapt up and charged with his rapier handle close to his chest. He did not let his body slow. He swung mightily across Neo's shoulder, but missed. Kay swung again and sliced through Neo's arm. The Wingly cursed loudly. Kay flipped his rapier in his hand and swung again. Neo saw the blade and he held out his hand. Orange light formed in his palm and Kay was thrown backwards into the coliseum wall.  
  
Blood gushed from Kay's throat and mouth. The warrior's back slid from the wall and collapsed on the dust. Blood oozed from all over his body. Strands of dark brown hair fell into his eyes. Kay's dark eyes were filled in magical pain. He grit his teeth so hard that his teeth also bleed. Red liquid dripped from his lips.  
  
Neo straightened his back and ran his hand through his hair. His eyes closed and hot air blew from his ears and nostrils.  
  
"It seems that you do not know when you can not go on." Neo started walking across to Kay's body. "Look at you. Your chest is burning from my blow. Your human guts are dying as I speak. You're throwing up blood, and you are without your Dragoon Spirit. You're at an end. Why not give up? It's pointless to try and resist. You will only die quicker."  
  
Kay stared at the blood that was leaving his body. He could not find the strength to move his head. His heart was throbbing. It stopped and Kay found that he was panting for air. He heard Neo's laugh. He looked around panting, trying to find air. It hurt so badly in his chest. Most certainly, his bones were broken. With the last of the air that was in his lungs, Kay screamed in total agony.  
  
Ariel leaned on her hammer handle. The tunnel was blocked and she already felt her body giving in to its weakening state. Suddenly a loud scream echoed through her ears. She glanced over her shoulder. She saw Kay's blood on Neo and on the dust. She saw the Wingly lift up Kay's own sword. Ariel's eyes gushed with tears. She was so weak, why was she chosen for a Dragoon? * I can't let him die. * Ariel told herself over and over. * If I have to sacrifice forever to find the strength to save lives, than so be it. * Ariel gripped tightly onto her hammer and forced herself to stand on her two feet. She lifted her hammer onto her shoulder. Her brittle bones ached from the weight of the hammer.  
  
"Rainbow Breath!" She cried. She slammed her hammer into the ground and a fountain of healing water gushed out like lava from a volcano. The water fell onto the dust and the blood disappeared. It fell onto Kay and his wounds faded away. Neo's eyes widened in shock. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the dead Dragoon. His eyes brows frowned over his eyes.  
  
"You!" He snarled. "All of you! How dare you try to defend what is rightly mine! No! No more! You all will die here! All of you!!" Neo snatched the Blue Sea Dragoon spirit. With his free hand he dropped Kay's rapier and took out the Gold spirit. A Wingly symbol formed on his head. With his hands he forced the two spirits to merge together. Lightning clashed and thunder echoed throughout the walls. Neo glowed gold and then an aqua blue, and then silver. Kay stood up and grabbed his rapier. Neo's form changed. His head became long and slender and his chest, big and built. His arms and legs grew long enough to support his huge frame. Kay stared in shock.  
  
"What the?!"  
  
The two spirits of the Blue Sea and Gold gave him the form of a dragon. Fins and hard rock scales appeared over the Dragon appearance. (No it's not the Divine Dragon)  
  
The dragon opened its huge jaws and a windstorm started throughout the battle arena. Logan's hair blew like grass. He took his spear and transformed into the Jade Dragoon. His wings beat furiously and Logan found quickly that it was impossible to stop the storm.  
  
Erica held on tightly to her bow and arrows. She glared at Daphne who seemed almost to be a ghost in the middle of a battle.  
  
"Wake up for heaven's sake!" She called to the elf. "You have the power to bring back Christa!" Daphne held onto her staff and shook her head.  
  
"I can't." She said sadly. Erica drew her bow and an arrow.  
  
"I understand your pain but the whole world is about to be destroyed and I can't let that happen." Erica raised her arrow to Daphne's heart. The elf looked at her through the wind that had risen up dust.  
  
"You would kill me?"  
  
"I would and I will if you refuse to fight for this world. I believe that Christa has the power to save humanity. Though I admit she has had a tough road, I have followed her up until this point. You have also followed and we all knew that there would be pain. I think that you also knew that sacrifices had to be made. Jett sacrificed himself for all of us. If avenging his death is what you want, bring her back." The elf princess frowned.  
  
"You are always willing to sacrifice everything. Did you learn that from your own sacrifices?" Daphne looked at her staff and held it high. "I admire your loyalty, Erica. Withlinalt tehliore ugni leavethenia." * Darkness Angel Awaken *  
  
Her staff glowed a white light. A beam fell onto the still hovering Darkness Spirit. The light then fell to Christa. Her eyes opened slightly and her body glowed in the light of the Darkness Spirit.  
  
Erica's eyes sparkled with joy.  
  
"Logan!" Daphne cried. The wind grew very fierce. The dragon was fiercely fighting to knock Logan and Kay off of his back. His jaws were hungry for their blood. His tail was slashing through the walls and floor of the coliseum. The feet were moving in all directions, huge claws were scraping at the dragon's back and body, struggling to remove the pestilences. Suddenly Kay fell on the dragon's shoulder. He gripped on tightly and managed to stick his rapier into the bone, for his life he held on. The dragon roared and ice burst from its mouth. They were like missiles that destroyed anything in their path.  
  
Erica and Daphne quickly took their cover. Erica's armor appeared over her back. She covered Christa with her body for protection. The storm of ice only last for a minute mainly because Kay tore the dragon's shoulder. But it still proved fatal. Erica opened her eyes and saw the stained blood of the elf. Daphne's spirit sparkled for the last time and she disappeared.  
  
"Logan!!" Erica cried. Her eyes were wet for seeing so much bloodshed.  
  
Logan was ontop of the dragon ready to stab it with his spear. His wings were spread, trying to defy the law of gravity. The dragon roared and the air froze and hail plummeted onto the Jade. One huge piece fell and knocked him off the beast's head. Logan fell on his stomach, onto the dragon's shoulder. He quickly turned over and spinned his spear in his hand and blocked all ice blocks. At the call of his name, he hesitated and glanced across the field. He saw the light around the new Darkness Dragoon and smiled.  
  
The dragon roared and threw the Jade off of him. Jaws were bare and ready for his blood. Kay jumped infront of Logan with his rapier armed. The dragon charged but met with Kay's blade. The Dark warrior sliced through the dragon's mussel.  
  
"Go ahead with Christa!" Kay yelled. "I'll cover you!" Logan nodded and flew from his spot in the dust. He landed quickly by Christa and lifted her up in his arms. Kay watched them fly off into nothingness and then the wind started again. Kay's hair blew wildly and his head slowly turned around to face the dragon.  
  
"By the blood of Blaine, you will die." He said rising in anger. The dragon looked at him and laughed, licking its jaws. Erica took her bow and arrow and fired two arrows into the dragon's eyes. Kay took the chance and leapt onto the dragon, running up his back and stabbed him in the eyes repeatedly. A silvery blood oozed from the eyes. The dragon was blinded and it still fought.  
  
The dragon's roars grew louder and deeper. They shook the ground and broke the walls of the coliseum. Erica was thrown to the ground and she couldn't move because of the great vibration that dragon was making. Her hand was on her bow, gripping it tightly.  
  
The dragon jumped up and down using every muscle it had in its body to knock the warrior off of him. Kay hung on by his rapier, which was stuck in the dragon's flesh. Clumsily the dragon ran into walls, bleeding in many pores, and rammed its head into the ground repeatedly. The wind was growing calmer; the dragon's magic was wearing away.  
  
Erica sat up on her knees. She watched in horror as Kay was thrown to the ground like a rag doll. The dragon left him there and trampled around in confusion. Kay still had his rapier in his hand. He carefully rose himself up on all fours. Slowly he stood back up on his feet as the dragon was coming back for the kill. Panting, his chest heaving, Kay took careful aim and threw his rapier into the bleeding eye of the dragon.  
  
Erica stood up and aimed her bow at the dying beast.  
  
"Moon Light!" It was done; the dragon's eyes were destroyed which weakened the rest of its body. The dragon stopped and did not move. Kay gasped and collapsed on the ground. The coliseum walls were crumbling. The dragon roared.  
  
"By my blood I will bring this world down to hell with me!!" The dragon gripped the ground underneath its claws. "Master destroy them!! Avenge me!!" With that final cry the dragon created another powerful storm of wind and ice.  
  
Erica pulled out her arrows and cast her final spell.  
  
"Prism Guard." A magical barrier formed around herself and Kay. Erica's spirit disappeared revealing her normal clothing. She gently took Kay into her arms. The man's eyes opened while his chest was still heaving. He took Erica's hand.  
  
"Why are you sparing me? Have pity and let me die." He asked her quietly.  
  
"We're about to de anyway aren't we? My magic won't last long." Erica replied staring into his eyes. "Maybe I don't want to die alone."  
  
"You watched your friends all die. They all died alone." Kay replied panting.  
  
Erica stroked his face and the warrior didn't move. "I admit I didn't trust you but you and I seem to share a common need. We're both alone."  
  
"How would you know what I need?" Kay asked her.  
  
"Alright, maybe I just want you." Erica replied quietly. The Dark warrior smiled slightly and sat up. Erica placed both her hands over his face and pulled him close. Gently she kissed him, knocking him off guard with her lips. Kay stroked her face and suddenly felt the magical barrier fade.  
  
"If we ever live a life on Earth again," Erica said quietly, pausing for a moment.  
  
"I'll look for you." Kay replied taking her in his arms.  
  
Around them their world was destroyed. Ice plummeted down below, marking their graves.  
  
*~*  
  
The ice guided swiftly through the tunnel. Logan held on tight to the woman in his arms. Sweat was rolling down his face. He hadn't fully realized what he was getting himself into. They were about to face a God. Not just any immortal creature but a dragon. Time was flying fast and already Logan saw the darkness deepen as they flew on. Logan swallowed hard. * No matter what happens, I hope we all make it in the end. *  
  
"Logan why are you holding me?" Logan looked down at Christa's face.  
  
"Well in your unconscious condition, I didn't think you could've flow very well without me."  
  
"My 'unconscious' condition? What happened to me? Wait.." A pause. "..Was I dead?" Christa lifted her arm and stared, confused by the deep purple armor. "How am I the Dark Dragoon?"  
  
"When Neo killed you, Kay gave up his spirit in hopes of saving you."  
  
"And the Red-Eye?"  
  
"It was destroyed." Christa suddenly gripped her hair.  
  
"So let me guess, because of me the others died."  
  
"No it wasn't because of you."  
  
"They're dead aren't they?" Logan looked away and closed his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. But they all knew it would all eventually come down to this. All that matters now is saving what's left." They both suddenly fell silent. The darkness grew thicker until Logan couldn't see the green magic from his wings.  
  
From the end of the tunnel came a flashing red light. Christa was suddenly torn from Logan. The same force pulled them all on as if they were in chains. They were pulled faster and faster until they were both thrown into a black abyss. Christa found herself on her back. Darkness was thick here.  
  
"I can't see anything. Logan?"  
  
"Right here." The young man said lifting himself on all fours. Christa sighed deeply. Her eyes glanced up quickly as red light flooded the darkness.  
  
"So you are the last." A deep voice echoed off invisible walls and into their ears. Christa rose on her feet, still in full armor. Logan stood with her. The deep voice laughed. It almost shook the bones in their bodies. Logan rested his hand on Christa's shoulder. The blonde couldn't decide if it was for his comfort or her own.  
  
Infront of their eyes a huge shadow lifted from the darkness. Two red eyes glowed stories of feet above them. The rest of the shadow formed a skeleton. A dragon's skull glared at them.  
  
"It's not a full dragon." Logan breathed in surprise.  
  
"No and this curse is to be thanked for that." The skull replied. "I think you already know who I am."  
  
"Xeros." Christa said. The dragon ignored her.  
  
"I am Xeros, the God of Destruction. Destroyer of all life and brother to the Creator Soa. I have lived in the shadows of a Hell long enough. Now I will cast my revenge down upon this Earth."  
  
"But why?!" Christa yelled. "Why are you doing this? What did the human world ever do to you?" The skull laughed long and hard.  
  
"Ignorant girl. This world has done nothing to or for me. Soa placed a curse on me that would trap me in Hell forever unless I found all of the Dragoon Spirits. Then I could be freed. I have this curse on me because I have always rivaled Soa. When I placed my destruction and evil on Soa's Endiness, Soa rivaled with the Dragoon Spirits. I returned with the Moon Prophecy. But in the Moon War, I destroyed the Divine Tree and without it, nothing could exist. Soa then cursed me and brought the Dragoon Spirits to this planet. But I had a lot of friends in the Darkness and they escaped with my help. I gave my servant, Neo the knowledge of the Dragoon Spirits. He chose two servants and found the Dark and Violet spirits. Thus a long search began. Once Neo almost had the Red-Eye but he could not take it because it had already chosen a barer. But Neo planned for this. He sent the spirit far away to a small abandoned orphan."  
  
Christa blinked, her eyes filled with shock and disbelief. Logan stared and then narrowed his eyes.  
  
"So where is the true barer of the Red-Eye?" Christa asked. The dragon's skull laughed again.  
  
"Right there beside you." The skull replied. "He is the chosen one of Soa."  
  
Shock took over both of them.  
  
"You mean that-you're telling me that I was a mistake?" Christa blurted out. Logan frowned.  
  
"No, don't you listen to him. The spirit came to you didn't it?" Logan grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you dare believe him!"  
  
"Answer me dragon." Christa demanded, ignoring Logan.  
  
"We chose a human that couldn't bring the full potential of the Red-Eye."  
  
"Don't believe it!" Logan shook her but Christa ignored him and stared into space.  
  
"Now finally I have all of the spirits in my grasp." The skull opened its mouth. A huge whirlwind started. Nothing moved but Logan could feel his spirit leaving. He tried to hold it to his chest but as soon as he thought to do so his armor disappeared. Christa's also disappeared. The dragon's jaws held all but the Red-Eye Spirit.  
  
Slowly all of the Spirits glowed like diamonds. Each light of each spirit spread over his bones, forming scales and all of the body parts required for a dragon. When the spirits were drained, the jet-black dragon let them slip from his jaws. They fell, clear and empty, to the floor and shattered like glass.  
  
"Curse that Wingly!" The dragon murmured. "He destroyed the potential of the Red-Eye!"  
  
Logan stared in terror and in awe at the mighty dragon.  
  
"Christa."  
  
"It's over now." Christa replied with a serious face.  
  
"What? We're still here! How can you say that?"  
  
"Logan our spirits are gone and even if they weren't, what could we do? He's a God." Logan frowned and stepped back.  
  
"What about all those people, Christa?" Above their heads the dragon, ignoring them because they were no longer a threat, was screaming.  
  
"Soa cannot stop me! A God!!" Xeros opened his jaws. Much like the Divine Canon, a huge beam of energy flew and broke the seal. The force sent both warriors to the ground. The darkness started to clear. Logan realized that there were stars. He looked up and saw Xeros aiming for earth.  
  
"No!" He yelled. He grabbed his spear and ran infront of the dragon's jaws. Christa's hands couldn't stop him. She jumped to her feet.  
  
"Logan don't!" She started running. She saw the black light. She saw Logan fall. She was thrown down. "Logan!!" She cried. Suddenly the energy stopped and she heard Xeros roar.  
  
"Pathetic humans!" Xeros coughed. Christa rose her head. The dragon took no notice or care for her. She was no threat now.  
  
"Logan!" Christa cried again running to the motionless figure. She stopped and slowly fell to her knees. Her hair was blowing wildly. Her chest was pausing and Christa found that she couldn't breathe. "No." She said hiding her face in Logan's chest. Tears swelled in her eyes and Christa cried. "No not you. Why you? Why you?! Logan!"  
  
"Stop mourning over him!" Xeros bellowed. "If you hadn't been foolish and tried to stop me, than he would still be alive!" Xeros tossed his head and aimed for the Earth.  
  
"No, I couldn't have stopped him." Christa sat up, crying silver tears. The tears rolled down off her cheek and fell onto her heart. "I couldn't stop him." Christa murmured with more tears rolling down her face. "But I can stop you. I won't let those people die." Xeros's jaws opened and the black forces charged in his mouth.  
  
Suddenly Christa heard a dragon roar. Xeros paused and look back over his shoulder blade. Christa looked down at herself. Her cloths were gone but replaced with blood red armor, the Red-Eye armor. It was glowing brilliantly. Soon Christa's entire world was red. Xeros screamed from the sight.  
  
"No! How can this be?!"  
  
Christa stood up. Fire was in her armor, soul and heart. A sword appeared in her hand and she gripped it tightly. She rose her hand and the broken Dragoon Spirits came to her. Fire was burning in all of them in their respective colors. Suddenly they all dove for her armor. Christa didn't have to think. She had no fear. Xeros roared and charged. Christa held her sword close to her chest. Her armor was hotter than light, whiter than white. It was the power of a God. And when Xeros dove at her, Christa slashed his heart. Xeros, the God of Destruction was defeated.  
  
*~*  
  
"Are you sure you have to go?"  
  
"I'm afraid I do." Erica said sadly. In her hands were suitcases and a plane ticket for Japan. Loud engines were leaving and returning on the runways, were heard in the background. "I haven't seen my family in years." Erica said looking at Christa. "But I feel as if I have another family to leave." A deep sorrow was in her eyes and she seemed to be fighting back tears. Christa shook her head.  
  
"Don't make me cry." Erica smiled.  
  
"Always trying to be tough."  
  
"Your plane is leaving." Christa said quickly. "You don't wanna be stuck here." Christa looked away at all the crowds in the airport. Erica dropped her bags and embraced Christa.  
  
As she held me there, I felt how close we had become. She was the only sister I had. We smiled and exchanged promises to write. Erica turned around and boarded without looking back. That was the last time I saw her before she vanished in a swarm of human bodies.  
  
Erica went back to Japan and studied psychology. She would stop responding to my letters three years later, right around the time that Japan was hit with a huge earthquake. I didn't want to guess.  
  
Hawk went back to collage and joined the American Navy. He is currently married with two kids. Finally found a life worth meaning, Hawk retired and took his family to California.  
  
Ariel received word that her mother didn't die and had completely recovered. They both moved back to New York and reunited with her father. A few months ago I heard that Ariel had graduated from High School too many years early.  
  
Blaine went to a university, studied astrology and became an American astronaut. He will be on many famous missions, including one to Mars and Mercury.  
  
Kay hung around in Harelson for a while. He learned from me that Erica and I were writing. He packed his heart and flew to Japan. A couple of letters later I received word that they were married.  
  
Daphne and her brother, Jett were the only ones who didn't come back. I think that they're in a special place, where they're father is.  
  
And me. I went back to high school and graduated with Logan at the top of our class. We're both going to collage currently and I'm still thinking what I'm going to do with this heavy ring on my finger. All I can say is this, something changed on that road. Looking back at everything, and all the people I grew close too, I can never forget it. We made our own legacy, our own legend that we'll pass down to our generations. It'll have many names but I call it the Legend of Fire.  
  
~The End~  
  
* ssp47's Corner * Yeah that's the end, one of the reasons why I didn't have any notes at the top. (And no sequels are planned. If you wanna use my characters, please email me.) Thank you all who have stuck in and read this thing all the way through. So please give me your truly honest opinion about the story. Love ya'll bunches!  
  
~ ssp47 


End file.
